Connected Hearts
by JaminJazzi
Summary: Ryder and Levi have a strange relationship. They're more than friends, but less than lovers. Ryder has been patient with Levi for many years because she understands his lack of ability to convey his emotions, but has she begun to become frustrated with the mind games? Their love/friendship is tested with the new information that they gather about the Titans and the changes ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to get a few things out before you start reading okay?**

 **1) I do not own anything in this story except for Ryder**

 **2) The cover art for this story is from Kagalin on Deviant Art there are some amazing fanart there, so I do suggest heading over!**

 **3) This goes cannon with the anime at the start, but where it ends off from Season 1 is where I start with what happened in the Manga! I couldn't wait until next year for Season 2 so I binge read everything the manga has to offer! So if you're cool with that then proceed!**

 **4) I've already written 72 pages for this story because I've been writing it for two years and have been taking my time, so if you want more then PLEASE TELL ME! I really need you to tell me if you like it and if you want to continue reading it. I've sent it to a few of my best friends and they all really enjoy it (and they're too brutally honest, so I trust their opinion), so I hope you do as well!**

 **Now...off we go!**

* * *

"So much for you keeping your promise." My head turned slightly, so I could look Levi in the eye. He gave me his blank stare as always. I sighed and turned my head back, so I could stare up at the ceiling.

"I'm still here, aren't I? So I didn't break my promise." I retorted. I could hear Levi cross his arms over his chest as he swung his leg over his other.

"Barely though. You're lucky I showed up when I did."

"Ya ya, just another thing for me to be grateful for because of you, right?" I knew Levi rolled his eyes at my comment.

"What were you thinking anyways? You never let your guard down." My mind raced back to seeing one of my closest friends being eaten by a Titan. That gave the second Titan enough time to sneak up behind me while I froze due to my overwhelming shock.

"Nothing." I looked out the window. I couldn't tell Levi because I knew he wouldn't understand. He wasn't the same guy that I grew up with anymore. He would just tell me that I froze for a useless reason and that I should've fought instead of standing there like a waste of space.

"I know why." My head snapped in his direction.

"Then why the hell did you ask me?" I yelled at him. Levi looked passed me and out the window. I could hear the sound of the local towns folk chatting on the ground while we were stuck in this room, well more like me…I was stuck in this room.

"I wanted to see if you'd tell me." I grunted and turned my head away from him.

"That's a stupid reason." It was silent for a few seconds, but it was the most comfortable silence I had been in for a while. Ever since Levi and I joined the Survey Corps we never got this kind of alone time anymore. "Thank you." I could feel Levi's eyes bare into the side of my head from my words.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving me. You didn't break your promise either." I said before I turned my head to look at him. This time he didn't look at me with bored eyes. Instead, I received soft eyes.

"I don't break my promises." He said softly. I reached out for his hand, so he immediately lifted his, so it was easier for me to reach.

"I know that. Thank you." After a few more seconds of us just looking into each other's eyes Levi patted the top of my head with his other hand. He moved some hair off of my face.

"Go to sleep. You need to rest. I can't keep coming to save your useless ass." I rolled my eyes.

"Says the cry baby." He didn't say anything. Instead, he let me slip into a peaceful sleep, but I heard one last thing before my dreams took over me,

"Used to be. The used to be cry baby."

* * *

A moan escaped my lips before my eyes fluttered open. My vision was blurry for only a few seconds before I could see properly again. I looked to my right and saw Petra sitting there instead of Levi.

"You're awake!" She said excitedly.

"Yup." I responded.

"How're you feeling?" She asked me.

"Better. I think I can sit up now." I said and before she could reject my idea I began to sit up. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, but I was stiff.

"You should stay lying down." She told me. I smiled at her.

"Nope. I want to sit up. I would go for a walk if I could, but I'm pretty sure you'll tie me to this bed." I laughed.

"I wouldn't get the chance because Captain Levi would probably kill me." I raised my eyebrow at her statement.

"What?"

"He gave me strict orders to look after you while he left to run a few errands with Erwin. So if I let you out of my sight I'm pretty sure he'll kill me." I rolled my eyes at his over-protective behaviour.

"He was never the easiest to get along with." I sighed.

"Has he always been this uptight?" She asked me. A small smile appeared on my face as I recalled our childhood. I looked out the window and was reminded of a certain day.

* * *

 _"_ _Try and catch me Levi!" I yelled as I ran down the street. I could hear Levi running after me as I swerved through the people._

 _"_ _Come back here Ryder!" He yelled at me as he chased after me. I only laughed and continued to run away from him until I heard him yell for me. "Wait!" I turned around and saw him turn into an alleyway._

 _"_ _Levi!" I yelled before I turned into the alleyway and saw Levi standing in front of a black haired boy, whom had his fist raised. The boy behind him was a light brown haired boy who was crying._

 _"_ _Leave him alone you peanut brain." Levi stated to the guy in front of him._

 _"_ _Don't get involved in someone else's business."_

 _"_ _I can do whatever I please, but don't make me have to take you down myself." He said. I walked towards him, but the guy growled before he launched himself at Levi, but Levi was too fast for him. Levi punched him in his lower stomach and the guy bent over with pain. "Ryder, take this kid away." Levi instructed me. I silently went towards the boy and kneeled down._

 _"_ _Come with me. We'll get you cleaned up." He looked up at me and I saw the cut on his lip and the dirt on his face. He nodded his head. I helped him up to his feet, but I felt something grab onto my ankle. I squeaked in surprise._

 _"_ _Don't touch her!" Levi yelled as he slammed his foot on the guy's hand. I looked at his face, but he just showed his bored expression when he was dealing with bullies. "Ryder, go."_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _Now." I knew not to argue to him, so I just brought the boy out of the alleyway, so I could tend to his lip and his dirt-covered face._

* * *

"Kind of. When we were kids he showed more of his heart back then, but he doesn't as much now. I guess it's probably because of the job, right? We don't exactly live safe lives or promising ones, for that matter. But he's a good guy…even if he has a funny and stupid way of showing it."

"You're lucky that you got to see that side of him." I looked over at Petra. "I know everyone wonders what he's thinking and how he feels, but it's never a mystery to you, is it?" She asked.

"No it's a mystery to me too sometimes. He doesn't know what I'm thinking all the time and I don't know what he's thinking all the time. He's a little scarier now than he was back then, but he still has his quirks about him."

"Has he always been a neat freak?" I looked at her for a second before bursting out into laughter.

"He's been a neat freak for as long as I can remember and he's the funniest when you mess up his room." I continued to laugh at all the memories of me messing up his room and how he would begin to yell and stomp his foot, but I always found it so funny and entertaining.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I stopped laughing when I heard Levi's voice. Petra turned in her seat as I looked passed her to see him standing against the doorframe.

"Can't a girl have a little laugh around here without being penalized by her boss?" I retorted.

"Not when your boss was the one who saved you. Now rest up you piece of crap." He said to me before he disappeared from the doorframe. I sighed.

"You wouldn't think we were even friends with the way we talk to each other." I said under my breath, but Petra heard me and responded,

"I think you're one of the few people he actually cares about. He doesn't even leave this room if he doesn't have to." I shook my head.

"He cares about everyone equally. I'm not special in anyway." I said to her. "Levi and I have always had each others backs, so I guess it's almost second nature to us. But I'm nothing special to him. Nothing special at all."

* * *

 _So that's Eren Jeager. He's just a kid._ My back was straight as I stood beside Levi. I had my hands behind my back and I watched as the judge made his way into the room. He placed his brown jacket onto the desk and took his seat. This was where the fate of a child was going to be decided. Eren looked around eagerly and all you could see in his eyes was fear.

It was true that it was nearly impossible to hide Eren's existence from the towns folk. I was only discharged a few days ago, but I had heard about Eren. None of the Survey Corps told me about him until I asked about the boy who could transform into a Titan.

As the Survey Corps and the Military Police were both gathered in the room to make their cases for Eren I stood back and listened. The Military Police began and I could sense that Levi was getting bored with them already. I looked at him through the corner of my eye and, even though his face still held his bored expression, I could tell that his patience for the Military Police was running low.

When it was Erwin's turn he made his short two sentenced proposal and finished. I could hear the mumbles of the people in the room, wondering why the proposal was so short. To the Survey Corps it was a straight-to-the-point proposal and that's exactly what this court needed. Erwin continued with his explanation of our proposal. However, merchants began to spit out their opinions on the situation.

"Shouldn't we seal all the wall gates once and for all? The Colossal Titan can only destroy the gates! If we can't strengthen them, we needn't endure further attacks."

"Shut up, merchant dog! With that Titan's power, we can return to Wall Maria!"

"We can no longer indulge your delusions of grandeur!"

"You talk a lot, pig." I looked and in the corner of my eye Levi has spoken. I could tell he was fed up with the merchants constant bickering. "Where is your proof that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates? The 'we' you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your 'friends' who help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of you pigs."

"We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates –" The priest in the room cut off the merchants sentence.

"Silence! Impious traitor! Mere humans altering Wall Rose, walls that were a gift from God? Can you truly see those walls, God's work far beyond human capabilities, and not understand? Humanity is not fit to lay a single finger on those walls!"

"But the wall must be fixed, so humanity can have enough food to eat and we can retake the land that was once ours!"

"Heresy!"

"I'll have you be quiet, priest!"

"What?" A sudden banging sound coming from the judge silenced the two imbeciles that were arguing. Once order was placed once again we proceeded with figuring out if Eren would continue to serve humanity. It was when the Military Police began to point the finger towards Mikasa Ackerman. However, it was Eren's outburst that surprised me. As he leaned forward on his knees he raised his voice towards the Military Police.

"Wait! I may be a monster, but she has nothing to do with it! Nothing at all!"

"We can't trust that!"

"It's true!"

"If you're covering for her, it means she's one of you!"

"No!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs and slammed his chains on the back of the metal rod that kept him in place. The sudden clash of sounds silenced the Military Police side. "I mean…you're wrong. But you're simply coming up with theories that fit whatever it suits you to think. "

"What did you say?"

"Besides, all of you people…you've never even seen a Titan! What are you so afraid of?" I watched as Eren's eye filled with determination. I raised my head slightly as his speech intrigued me. "What is the point if those with the means and power do not fight? If you're afraid to fight for survival, then help me! You…cowards! Just shut up! And bet everything you have on me!"

"Weapons ready!" _Crap._ But as soon as they pointed a gun at Eren's face I realized that Levi had already left from his spot by my side and towards Eren. He raised his foot kicked him on the side of his head. He kneed Eren's stomach. Levi grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled him forward, so he could knee his face. Eren kneeled forward and tried to breathe, but Levi stepped on top of his head. With Eren's face slammed into the floor Levi spoke,

"This is a personal opinion, but I believe pain to be the best way to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling too." Levi kicked his head one more time and stomped on the top of his head three more times. His shoe collided with the side of his face two more times. He grabbed his hair again and made him sit up straight before he took his leathered covered foot and slammed it up against his face.

"Wait, Levi…" With his foot still up against Eren's, Levi looked over at the Military Police.

"What is it?" He lowered his foot and faced the head of the Military Police.

"That's dangerous. What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?" Eren looked up at Levi and growled under his breath, but Levi looked at him and kicked his face again.

"What are you saying?" He leaned down and grabbed Eren's hair and pulled him up. "Aren't you going to dissect him? When he turned into a Titan last time, he killed twenty other Titans before collapsing. If he is an enemy, his intelligence makes him a more formable foe. Still no match for me, of course. But what will you do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Do you really think you can kill him?"

"Sir, I have a proposal." Erwin raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"The details of Eren's Titan power remains uncertain. Making it dangerous. Thus, I propose to have Captain Levi take responsibility for Eren's control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls."

"With Eren in tow?"

"Yes, sir. Based on the expeditions results, I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control his Titan power and whether he is boon or bane to humanity."

"Control Eren Jeager…can you do it, Levi?"

"I'm certain I can kill him. The only problem is I doubt I can do any less."

"Then my decision is made." And the judge slammed his hand on the wood to signal his decision.

* * *

"That was really terrible." Hanji said as she continued to look at Eren's wounds. I stood up against the wall opposite of the couch with my arms crossed against my chest. "It hurts, right?"

"I would be worried if it didn't hurt after how hard Levi kicked his face in." I commented.

"It hurts…a little." Eren said as he placed the white cloth up against his red cheek.

"So, how does it hurt?" Hanji asked him. A sigh escaped my lips.

"What a question to ask." I said to myself.

"I'm sorry. But thanks to that, we have you turned over to us." Erwin said as he approached Eren. He kneeled down in front of him.

"Yes, sir."

"The pain you endured allowed me to play my cards at the right moment. You have my respect." Erwin gave Eren his hand to shake. "Eren, I look forward to working with you." Eren look flustered as he reached out to shake Erwin's hand.

"Of course, thank you, sir." Levi walked over to the couch and dropped his body weight onto it beside Eren. His arm leaned across the top of the couch as he crossed his legs. Levi turned his head, so he could look at him.

"Hey Eren."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you resent me?"

"N-no. I understand why it was necessary."

"That's good."

"But you took it a little far. You lost a tooth." Hanji piped in.

"So what if he's lost a tooth. It's not like he lost an ear." I said.

"But still, it's his tooth that he lost." Hanji said. I shrugged my shoulders. Hanji opened up the cloth that she had in her hand and showed Eren his missing tooth.

"Don't pick that up, it's creepy." Levi said.

"Seriously? Did you seriously have to pick that up?" I questioned her actions.

"Even this is an important sample." Hanji said.

"It's still better than getting dissected by people like Hanji, right, Eren?" Levi asked.

"I'm not like them, I wouldn't kill him." She said.

"She's right about that. She doesn't kill her test subjects." I said and Eren gave me this weary look.

"Hey, Eren let me see inside your mouth."

"And you can't even say please?" I questioned. Eren reluctantly opened up his mouth for Hanji and she looked inside. She made a slight gasping sound and all eyes turned towards her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The tooth, it's already grown back."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

 **I know it's a little hard to figure out if you like it or not, but I'll be posting up weekly, so let's just see if you do okay? Always give everything a chance! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you remember when we were small and I would always mess up your room?" I asked Levi as I walked into the room he was in. He pulled down the white cloth he used to cover his mouth.

"You did it because you're evil." He said to me.

"You're the evil one. You kept throwing my toys across the room because you thought they were stupid."

"They were." It was silent for a few seconds. I walked towards the window and stood beside him. Eren was on the ground sweeping up the steps with a broom as Oluo watched on with his cup of tea in his hand.

"You should go easy on him." I said.

"Why should I? He's a monster, isn't he?"

"You know that's not true. He's a kid." I corrected him.

"How can you be so sure?" I looked at Levi.

"Because if he was truly dangerous you wouldn't let me anywhere near him." I said. He kept his straight face on as he stared out the window.

"You promised you wouldn't die, but I never promised that I'd protect you from everything that's harmful. I didn't stop you from joining the Survey Corps."

"Well…you did try to, but I didn't listen."

"That's because you're a brat."

"And you're an asshole." I shot back at him.

"That's not the first time you've called me that."

"Because it's true." He didn't reply. Instead he continued to look outside the window. I always wondered what he was thinking at these moments, but I knew he would never tell me. He kept a lot from me.

I sighed.

"Just go easy on him. He's been through a lot." I said before turning on my heel and walking towards the door. On my way out I pushed over the bucket filled with dirty water, so all its contents would spread across the floor.

"Go to hell Ryder!" Levi yelled after me as I walked down the hallway. I only laughed as I rounded the corner. _He still hasn't changed that much._

* * *

I went out to the stables and saw Eren feeding one of the horses. I walked over and leaned up against the wooden wall. With my arms crossed against my chest I spoke,

"We all like you, you know?" He turned around at the sound of my voice and had a surprised look on his face.

"I-really?" He seemed pretty surprised by the idea.

"They're just afraid. You're new and it doesn't help that you can transform into a Titan." He placed the bucket down after feeding the horse its dinner.

"I know, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of you." His eyes became wide as he looked at me. Almost as if the idea of him hurting any of us would be traumatizing for him. I smiled and pushed myself off the wall.

"I know Eren, you don't need to convince me of anything."

"Huh?" I walked towards him and reached out my hand for him to shake.

"I want to be your friend, Eren." He looked at my hand with a confused face before he placed his in mine and shook it. "Great, now how about you take a break and come have some tea with me on the steps?"

"What? But what about my duties? Captain Levi said that I have to finish-"

"Leave him to me. If he says anything then I'll take care of that shrimp. I think you deserve a break." I turned on my heel and began to walk out of the barn. I turned back around and waved at the statue like Eren. "Are you coming?" It took him a second to realize that he hadn't moved before he began to run towards me.

* * *

I sat beside Eren on the steps of the castle's courtyard. I took a sip of my tea and relished in its wonderful taste. My tea making skills have always been above average.

"So tell me about your friends, Eren."

"Huh?"

"You do have friends, don't you?" I looked at him. He blinked a few times before regaining his composure. He looked away from me and stared at his cup of tea.

"Yes I do. Two of my closest friends are Mikasa and Armin." He answered.

"What're they like?" I asked.

"Mikasa is very protective, but she's the best soldier I know, a part from Captain Levi and yourself of course. Armin is really smart. He knows so many random facts that it's amazing."

"Do you miss them?" I could hear his sadness in his voice as he replied,

"I wonder what they're doing all the time. I wonder what force they're going to choose. I hope they're okay." I took another sip of my tea as I began to think about Eren. I could feel my heart go out to him and all that he's been through.

"Mikasa is the girl you saved when you were nine, right?" I asked him. I could feel his eyes bare into the side of my head.

"How did you know?"

"I was at the trial. I heard the Military Police bring it up." With the few seconds of silence between us I knew he was trying to remember if he saw me at the trial or not.

"You…you were standing beside Captain Levi." I nodded my head.

"You're close to Mikasa, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"She's a good friend to you, isn't she? You two have obviously been together for some time when your family took her in." There was silence between us again. Eren hadn't taken his gaze away from me, so I decided to look at him as well. "I know you'll see her again, and Armin too. I know they're alright as well."

"How do you know?" He inched closer to me by instinct. He hoped that I had information on his friends wellbeing.

"Call it, intuition."

"Umm…I was wondering…why are you asking about my friends?" He inquired.

"Hm?"

"Why are you taking interest in my friends or me, for that matter?" I gave him a soft smile before turning my head and looking forward. The courtyard was free of any debris. It was silent outside, no bird was chirping and no wind was blowing.

"I know coming here must've made you happy, but also scared. You miss your friends and you don't exactly have any friends here, do you? It also doesn't help that Captain Levi is so hard on you, but please don't take that to heart. He's trying to keep you safe." I stopped for a second to take another sip of my tea. "You know, Eren, your friendship with Mikasa and Armin kind of reminds me of my own."

"Huh?"

"I have a friend that I've been with ever since I was small. We always laughed and joked with each other. I would mess up his room and he would throw my toys away from me. We got in trouble together and we also got rewarded together." I explained.

"Where's your friend now?"

"He's still around. I don't think I could get rid of him, even if I wanted to. We even went through military training together and I was just as good as him. We had times where we didn't even know if the other was alive. Eren, I'm telling you this now, it's the most terrifying thing you could ever experience. The thought of someone you love dead, and you couldn't do anything to help them….Eren, keep your friends close, okay? But if anything like that happens to you, never try to change fate." A soft wind began to blow. "You have to trust your friends, Eren. Trust them with their decisions and never second guess them, okay?"

"I…I understand." I stood up abruptly.

"Don't be scared of us. We can be your friends as well. We look out for each other. We trust each other. So trust us and you'll be fine, Eren."

"Hey, Eren! Ryder!" I turned around and looked up. Levi had his head stuck out the third story window. "Why aren't you doing your duties, Eren?"

"He's having some tea with me." I yelled up to him.

"Why are you such a nuisance, Ryder? Go crap on someone else's parade." He shot back down to me.

"Do you feel all high-and-mighty all the way up there, short stuff?"

"At least I'm taller than you, midget."

"By 1cm!"

"Just stop distracting Eren and let him finish his duties and because of you, you're on dish duty." I groaned and stomped my foot on the ground.

"That's not fair!" I yelled up at him. He knew I hated doing the dishes. I hated cleaning in general, but the feeling of wet food and how it would turn into mush in your hand grossed me out to no end.

"Then go take it up with your boss, wait a minute, I am your boss." I watched as he quickly leaned back into the castle and slammed the window closed. I sighed and took a swig at my tea.

"I really can't get rid of him, even if I wanted to." I said to myself.

"Your friend is-"I cut off Eren's statement.

"Get back to work, Eren. Looks like I'll be in the kitchen if you need me…doing dishes…screw Levi." I began to walk up the steps of the castle and opened the door. "Levi's such an ass." Was the last thing I said before I walked in and shut the door behind me.

* * *

"What're you doing in here?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Petra walking towards me. I sighed and looked back at the sink full of dishes that I was finishing up.

"Dishes." I answered.

"Why're you doing them?" She stood next to me.

"Because Levi secretly hates me and wants me to suffer." I stated.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate you."

"I'm pretty sure he does."

"Don't think like that. Why did he put you on dish duty anyways?" I was about to answer when someone else answered her question for me.

"Because she was distracting Eren from his work and undermining my authority, again." I sighed as I heard the, all to familiar, voice.

"You still didn't have to put me on dish duty." I complained.

"I'll-I'll leave you two alone." Petra retreated from the kitchen. I heard the door close lightly and footsteps come towards me. I could feel Levi's presence beside me as I concentrated on cleaning the dishes. He began to pick up the already washed dishes and dry them.

"Stop undermining my authority." He stated.

"I was just trying to help him."

"You're not helping him if he's not doing what he's told."

"He was just having a tea break with me."

"That does not excuse the fact that-"

"He needs a friend, Levi." My hands stopped washing the dish. I looked down at the soapy water and watched as it stilled in the sink. I looked up, out the window in front of me, and saw Eren cleaning outside again. "He needs to feel like we're here for him. You might be fine with letting him think that none of us trust him, but I'm not." Levi didn't comment on what I had said, so I took this as my opportunity. "You never used to be like this, so cold and heartless. And you can get off your high horse about me not listening to you when you were the hardest kid to control most of the time." I stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing to wash the dish in my hands. "What happened to you Levi? Ever since we joined the Survey Corps…ever since our parents…ever since Isobel and Farlon…or that night in the cabin…"

"Life isn't all fun and games Ryder." He said. "You have to know when to be serious."

"And you have to know when to let loose."

"I can't. I need to be the captain of this team and I can't do that if I'm not straightforward and serious all the time. I can't let my team down."

"They think the world of you, you know?" I could feel him staring at me, but I knew he didn't have his bored expression on. He had a look of curiosity in his eyes. "They all do, especially Petra. They believe and trust you, Levi. You can let your guard down every once in a while."

"They're the best soldiers." I sighed and placed the last dish off to the side for him to dry.

"Maybe you should look into Petra." I said as I dried my hands on a nearby towel.

"Huh?" I turned around and began to walk away.

"I know she's the type of girl your mother would've approved of." Before I could leave the room I felt Levi grab hold of my wrist.

"Don't." One simple word, but it held so much power.

"Stop, Levi." I warned him.

"What about our 'wedding'?" I smiled at the memory.

"We were five, Levi. We didn't know anything about marriage, about the real world. We didn't even know anything about love." I wiggled my wrist free from his grasp and continued to walk out of the kitchen. As I walked down the hallway I heard the crashing of a plate and a groan. I kept walking.

* * *

 **Well? Yes? No? Thoughts? Still kind of early to tell me if you're interested or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

"So he couldn't transform?" I asked Levi as I walked up to him. They had just returned from their experiment to get Eren to turn into a Titan in a well. We had to bandage up his hands because he had bitten himself all over and still didn't transform.

"No. We don't know why." He said to me. I looked over to Eren and saw him talking to the rest of the squad at the table. I sighed.

"And I thought we would've learned something new today."

"I thought so too, but clearly he isn't as reliable as we thought." Levi said. A loud _boom_ sound came from the table. I looked over and saw smoke covering the table. I felt someone stretch their arm out in front of me and pushed me back slightly. I looked over and saw Levi looking at the direction of the smoke. Once we realized what had happened Levi dropped his arm from in front of me and we both ran to Eren. He was trying to pull his arm free of the Titan arm that had grown from him.

"Calm down." Levi said to the squad. "I said to calm down, all of you." The squad all had their blades out, ready to attack Eren.

"Eren, what's the meaning of this?" Eldo yelled.

"What?" Eren was confused as to why everyone was holding their blades and pointed the ends towards him.

"Why now, without permission?" Eldo asked.

"Eldo, wait." Levi said.

"Answer him, Eren? What are you thinking?" Oluo asked Eren.

"No, that can wait, prove that you are not our enemy, humanity's enemy! Prove it now! That is your responsibility!" Gunther added.

"I dare you to make a single move with that arm! I'll cut off your head! I can do it, I'm serious! Do you want to try me?" Oluo said.

"Oluo, Captain Levi told you to calm down!" I yelled.

"Captain get away from him! You're too close!" Petra yelled.

"No, you're the ones who should get back. Get back." Levi said.

"Why?" Petra questioned.

"My intuition." Levi answered.

"What's wrong, Eren?"

"No sudden movements!"

"He isn't dangerous." I said.

"You get away from him too, Ryder!"

"But he isn't dangerous!"

"Prove it to me, Eren!"

"I said I don't understand." Eren's said with his shaky voice.

"Answer us! You think we can't kill you?"

"Leave him alone!" I yelled.

"I'm serious, Eren!"

"Do it now!"

"Are you even listening?"

"Okay, let's do this!"

"Are you humanity's-"

"Please shut up for a second!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped yelling at him for a second to process the fact that he had just raised his voice at us.

"Eren!" I turned my head and saw Hanji running towards us with her trademark crazy look in her eyes. "Can I touch your arm?" She asked him as she reached our group.

"Hanji, I don't think this is the time to be-" She cut off my sentence.

"It's okay, right? Right? Just let me touch it!"

"Hanji…"Eren couldn't say anything to stop her. She reached out and touched the flesh of Eren's Titan arm. She retreated and began to bounce up and down.

"It's, so…hot! Without the skin it's really damn hot! Unbelievably hot!" She screamed. I then finally got a chance to look at Eren's arm properly. She was right, there was no top layer of skin, but it was only the muscle that was shown.

"Squad leader, you're too reckless!" One of her teammates came up to her. She got up and turned to look at Eren.

"Hey Eren, don't you feel how hot it is? How does it feel where the right hand connects? I really want to see!" I looked at Eren and saw him look down at his hand before he began to pull it free.

"Stupid thing." He said under his breath.

"Eren, don't do anything rash." Oluo warned him.

"Eren, be careful." By the end of my sentence Eren came stumbling backwards, on top of me. I landed on my back on the grass while he lied on top of me.

"Wait, Eren, I wanted to look at it some more!" Hanji was complaining off to the side.

"Ryder! I'm sorry!" Eren said to me as he began to stumble off of me, but Levi grabbed his collar and tossed him to the side. I sat up and looked at him.

"It's alright, are you hurt?" I asked him.

"Not…not so good." He said with heavy breathing as he leaned forward on his hands and knees. I placed my hand on his back and began to rub it softly, like my mother would do to me.

"Let's get you back to HQ, so we can get a proper look at you, okay?" I leaned down towards him.

"Oh-okay."

"Can you walk?" I asked him. He tried to move, but it took him a few seconds to stand. I stood beside him, but he wobbled slightly, so I grabbed onto his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders as my arm went around his waist.

"Th-thank you."

"Come on, let's get you back." I said and the two of us began to walk slowly.

* * *

"How is he?" I looked up and saw Levi leaning up against the wall across the hall from the door. I closed the door lightly and avoided Levi's eye contact.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." I said. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I decided it was time to leave. As I began to walk down the hall Levi stopped me,

"Ryder…" I waited for him to finish his sentence, but he didn't say anything. He's never said anything.

"I'll be fine, Levi. Just give me a little while, okay? But next time you break a plate, try not to let Petra see it afterwards…or cut yourself while picking up the pieces." I said before I walked away from him.

"Why can't we talk about this like adults?" I heard him ask from behind. I stopped in my tracks. "You never let me say anything to you." I turned on my heel and stared at him from down the hall.

"Because you've never said anything." He looked at me with his bored expression. "But, honestly, I've stopped waiting, Levi. You don't even look at me the way you used to." He just stared at me. He didn't even try to make a move towards me or say anything to stop me. "You've changed and I thought I could handle it, but I don't know anymore. I'm fine with you keeping up this front for everyone else, but it's me, Levi."

"Ryder…"

"I'm sorry, Levi." I turned around and took a few steps before saying, "Just give me some time and we'll be back to normal as always. We don't need anyone questioning this…whatever you would call this."

"Isn't it a friendship?" He asked me.

"Friendships aren't one-sided." I continued to walk down the hall and towards the stairs.

* * *

"I have called you all here for a important topic." Captain Erwin said as he sat behind his wooden desk. Levi, Hanji, Mike, and I were gathered in his office.

"Is it about Sawney and Bean?" Hanji asked. Sawney and Bean had been murdered the previous night and it took a big toll on Hanji, but it also took a big toll on our research.

"It does actually." Erwin said. I leaned forward in my seat on the couch. I placed my elbows on my knees and rested my chin in my palms.

"Do you know who killed them?" Hanji asked.

"Let the man speak, Hanji." I snapped.

"You all know about the possibility of there being a spy among us, right?" Erwin asked. We all nodded our heads in unison. "I have come to the conclusion that the spy was the one who killed Sawney and Bean."

"Do we have any idea on who it is?" Hanji asked.

"No, but we can conclude that this person does not want us to learn about the Titans. This person does not want to help humanity." Erwin said.

"But who would want to do that?" Hanji asked.

"Someone who's siding with the Titans." I commented. I could feel Hanji staring at me from the side.

"Ryder is right. The only possible explanation is that whoever it is must also be a Titan Shifter." Erwin said.

"But why help the Titans?" Hanji asked.

"We don't know, but there is a way we can find out." Erwin said.

"Capture the person who killed Sawney and Bean." It was the first time I had heard Levi talk since we all entered the room.

"Correct, but that'll be difficult, considering that we don't know who that person is." I said.

"But who do you think this Titan Shifter will be going after next if they don't want us to learn about the Titans?" Erwin asked us. It took me a second to realize who had the target on their back. There was only one person who held the most valuable information that we could imagine right now.

"Eren."

"Yes, so we must be prepared for a possibility for our upcoming expedition." He said.

"We're going to capture the murderer?" Hanji asked.

"That is the goal, yes." Erwin said.

"How do we know that the Titan Shifter will show up though?" Levi asked.

"We don't know; we have to make a bet on this." Erwin said. I sighed.

"This group and their bets. You would think we have a gambling problem." I said under my breath.

"I have already devised a plan, with the help of Mike." Erwin said. He got up from his seat and placed a map on the coffee table. It was the map of our route while on the expedition. "You all already know where you're going to be stationed, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, so we know that most of the terrain is flat surfaced and bad for our 3D Maneuverer Gear, but the Forest of Giant Trees is the perfect place for our gear."

"And our perfect place to attack." I added in.

"Correct, so let's say that the person follows us in their Titan form, we can lead that person into the forest and I will already have our gear set-up first, so when it passes we can release the wires and pin it down."

"What about everyone else?" Hanji asked.

"We'll have the other groups stay on the outside of the forest and keep any other Titans from coming in. We need to focus on this one Titan." Erwin said. He looked up from the map to share glances with Levi and myself. "For Squad Levi, you will have Eren, he's our bait. You will be going into the forest, in order to lure the Titan into our trap, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Levi and I both said.

"Once captured, I want you, Levi, to come and assist me in opening up the Titan and pulling out whoever is in there."

"Yes, sir."

"And Ryder, you will escort the rest of the squad further away. Once your group is out of sight you must get them to upscale a few trees, so they are not left on the ground, defenseless. Afterwards, Levi will come and meet with you after he shoots his green round."

"Got it."

"But I have also come to the conclusion that Squad Levi is not stupid, so they will figure it out on their own. You must make sure that you do not agree or disagree with their statements. You can only listen. We do not need anyone else knowing of our theory."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, now we will be leaving for our expedition in exactly one week, so I suggest that all of you prepare yourselves for this one."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Thank you to all of you who leave me reviews! I really do appreciate it! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU ALL!**

 **OKAY SO BASICALLY...remember how in the first chapter I said that this fic goes with the anime? Well after the official announcement stating that the second season wasn't going to be coming out until April 2017 (I high-key cried because they've been playing with my feelings)...I couldn't wait. So I've now caught up with the Manga which means...once the first season ends then THIS fic will be following the manga!**

 **So if you've read the manga then I guess you're in the clear?**

 **If you haven't then I suggest reading it?**

 **But if you don't want to, but still wanna read this fic without spoilers then I will see you next year! :D**

* * *

I was in my room getting ready to go to sleep until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I heard the door open behind me and close. Whoever it was did not move from their spot in front of my door. I turned around and saw Levi standing there with his trademark expression. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to go over our plans for the expedition tomorrow." He said.

"No you don't. We already discussed it, so why are you really here?" I asked. He stood there silently. I could tell that he was trying to figure out what he was going to say. "I don't have all night Levi."

"Just don't get yourself killed out there tomorrow." I sighed and turned away from him.

"I'll do my best. Goodnight." However, I never heard Levi leave. I looked over my shoulder and saw him leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Seriously, Levi, what do you want?"

"I already told you what I want."

"Then why are you still here?" He looked around my room until he finally looked at me.

"I'm not going to be there tomorrow if we catch this 'Titan' and I want you to make sure you'll stay alive."

"I will."

"Do you promise?"

* * *

 _"_ _You have to breathe in and out for me, okay Ryder?" All I saw was Levi's face with an addition of an abundance of pain._

 _"_ _It hurts!" I screamed. As I looked at Levi I noticed that this was the first time in a long time that he showed how scared he really was on the outside._

 _"_ _We have to get you out of here." He said to me. I was lying on the ground looking up at his face. He hovered over me as his hands checked the sides of my body._

 _"_ _But it hurts, Levi. It really really hurts!" I screamed in his face. I bit my lower lip and my head pressed itself against the cool grass form the pain in my abdomen._

 _"_ _But I can't leave you here, Ryder. I need to get you back to everyone, so we can fix you up." He tried to stay calm for my sake, but he also knew that I was running out of time. I was losing too much blood in such a short amount of time._

 _"_ _Leave me! Leave me here! Save yourself!"_

 _"_ _No! I will not let you die!" He yelled at me. I saw his eyes glass over with a wall of tears that refused to fall._

 _"_ _You told me not to let those who die affect me, remember? So leave me here!" I screeched._

 _"_ _You're the only exception to that rule, damn it!"_

 _"_ _Then what are we doing?"_

 _"_ _We're getting you on my horse!" And before I could protest a screeching scream came from my lips as Levi picked me up bridal style. It took him no time for him to place me on the horse. He got on behind me and quickly wrapped his arms around me to not only grab the reins, but to also make sure that I didn't fall. I continued to scream in pain as we rode back to where everyone was meeting._

 _"_ _There's Ryder and Levi!"_

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _Quickly, grab Ryder!" Levi yelled to everyone as he swung himself off the horse. I fell off the horse, but luckily, Levi caught me just in time. He carried me over to the cart and lied me down._

 _"_ _Captain Levi, we need to have a look at her." For some strange reason I hadn't lost consciousness yet, so I took that opportunity to look around me. Levi sat by my left side as one of the trained doctors lifted up my shirt and began to assess the damage._

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _We need to get her back inside the walls immediately."_

 _"_ _Or what?" The doctor didn't answer. "Or what?" Levi raised his voice again and the doctor lowered his head slightly._

 _"_ _Or she won't make it." Levi quickly hovered over me again and took my hand in his._

 _"_ _You're not dying on me, you got it?"_

 _"_ _Levi…"_

 _"_ _Promise me! Promise me that you won't die! Promise me that you won't leave me!"_

 _"_ _Levi…"_

 _"_ _Promise!"_

 _"_ _I promise." And then I felt it hit me like a ton of bricks. My head suddenly felt extremely light and my eyelids became very heavy. My sight began to blur as I closed my eyes._

 _"_ _I need you Ryder. Don't leave me."_

* * *

"I haven't broken my promise yet, have I?" I asked him.

"No, but there's been too many times where-"

"Where I almost have, I know. I can't give you the satisfaction of me dying."

"Can you not say things like that?" I gave him a curious look.

"What?"

"You know I don't want you dead."

"It was a joke-"

"Well maybe you shouldn't joke about your death." He snapped back at me.

"You'd just get over it, like you do with everyone else's." I pointed out.

"You're wrong." He said so quietly that it was almost not audible.

"Am I now?"

"Yes, you are and you know why you can't die before me."

"You'll be fine without me, Levi, I'm no one important-"

"Shut up!" Levi rarely raises his voice, but when he does it's so powerful that it can shut anyone up. I stared at him as he walked over to me. His eyes darted to my lips and back up to meet my eyes. He brought his face closer to mine. I felt the sides of our noses touch and his breath lingering on my lips.

"Levi…" I whispered.

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"I want you to say it."

"I…I can't." My hands reached up to his chest as I tried to push him away. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kept me close to his body.

"I want you to say it, Levi." I said.

"I can't."

"Then what're you even doing here?" I yelled at him. It stayed silent between us. I felt the tears threatening to fall, but I swallowed the lump in my throat. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. I felt my knees go weak from the heartache. We both fell to our knees, but Levi placed a hand on top of my head and placed my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"That isn't what I want to hear." I said.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. I felt my tears let loose and fall onto his shirt. His arms tightened around my body – to help me stop from shaking. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This was one of the first parts I fell in love with when writing it...always made my heart hurt for these two.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I was standing in the market looking for something to buy for dinner tonight. Levi and I had just joined the Survey Corps and I wanted to celebrate by making a dinner for our team. As I picked up the vegetable to examine it I heard muffles behind me._

 _"_ _Look at her."_

 _"_ _Go talk to her."_

 _"_ _No way, you go." I continued to look at the vegetable and smiled at the vendor._

 _"_ _I'd like this please." I said. She placed it in a bag and I handed her my money. When I turned around I came face to face with a man who was a few inches taller than me. He looked at me with his dark brown eyes and ran his hand through his blonde hair._

 _"_ _How're you?" He asked me._

 _"_ _I'm fine. How're you?" I asked him._

 _"_ _I'm good. I was just wondering if you wanted some help carrying your bags?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine, thank you." I said._

 _"_ _It's really no problem." He tried to reach for my bag, but I placed it behind my back._

 _"_ _That's really not necessary, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going." I said as I pushed past him. I walked out of the market and began to walk down the street. I passed by towns folk and waved at the older ladies that were outside admiring the sun._

 _"_ _Where're you headed?" I looked to my right and saw the same man from before falling into step beside me._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but that's none of your business." I said._

 _"_ _Well a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking the streets alone."_

 _"_ _I'm very capable of walking by myself, now will you please leave me alone?"_

 _"_ _I don't know about that-"_

 _"_ _She said to leave her alone." I heard a very familiar voice approach me. I looked around, but I still couldn't see him. I turned around and saw Levi walking towards us._

 _"_ _And who're you?" The man asked. I stopped walking and stood beside Levi._

 _"_ _That is of no relevance to you, idiot. So why don't you just leave her alone?"_

 _"_ _I don't know who you're calling an idiot, bud, but-"_

 _"_ _But what? What're you going to do, pervert?" Levi threatened him. The man walked up to Levi, but before he could make a move Levi grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back and pushed him up against the closest brick wall. "Now, leave her alone, got it?" The man said nothing in reply; instead he gave a nod of his head. Levi let him go and walked back towards me._

 _"_ _Thanks, but I could've handled him on my own." I said. The two of us began to walk down the street._

 _"_ _Then why didn't you?"_

 _"_ _I didn't want to cause a scene, like you." As we walked down the street people sidestepped out of our way – probably due to the altercation they just saw a few moments ago._

 _"_ _Well maybe next time you shouldn't attract perverts."_

 _"_ _Well I didn't exactly ask him to come and stalk me." I pointed out._

 _"_ _You sure about that? You're a pretty strange person…I don't know what kind of stuff you're into nowadays." I sighed at his comment._

 _"_ _You're annoying, you know that?"_

 _"_ _So I've been told."_

 _"_ _By me."_

 _"_ _By you." I felt him slip one of the bags out of my hand and carry it in his own as we continued to walk down the street._

* * *

I woke up in my bed, alone. I hoped that Levi would have stayed with me, but I figured that he must've left in the middle of the night or early this morning. I looked up at the ceiling as I contemplated on getting up or not. A part of me just wanted to lie in my sheets and stay there for the whole day. Another part of me wanted Levi to casually walk into my room with my breakfast on a tray and a smile on his face, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. So I decided to get up and get changed for the expedition, besides, even though I had to see Levi's face, it wasn't going to be all that bad.

Once changed, I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw everyone already sitting there having their breakfast.

"Morning everyone." I greeted them.

"Morning Ryder." Oluo, Gunther, and Eldo said in unison in a very groggy tone.

"Good morning Ryder!" Petra sounded more enthusiastic.

"Morning." Eren said while Levi made no greeting whatsoever. I sat down beside Petra and poured myself some coffee.

"Ready for your first expedition, Eren?" I asked him.

"I guess so."

"This is no laughing matter Eren. There will be no fun and games on this trip." Levi said. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"And no one was asking you, peanut gallery." I said.

"I'm just telling him what should be expected of him, so he ends up being a top soldier, unlike you."

"I would take offense to that, but it's coming from you." I shot back at him.

"Do we really need this 'old couple' bickering in the morning?" Oluo asked.

"Don't you two get tired of it?" Eldo asked us.

"She needs to be put in her place." Levi said.

"He needs to be kicked off his high horse." I retorted. I heard the squeaking of a chair. I looked over to Levi and he had stood up and placed his hands on the table.

"We are leaving in exactly one hour. I suggest that you all get ready for our departure." He ordered before he left as I continued to sip on my coffee.

* * *

We sat on our horses as the bell rang. This was always the part that made my heart beat a little faster. I looked at Levi, but he kept the same calm and cool expression that he was known for. My hands tightened on the reins of my horse.

"We've driven away all the Titans in the area! Thirty seconds before we open the gates!" I heard someone yell from further upfront.

This was the scary part.

"It's time!"

You never knew if you were going to come back alive or not.

"Humanity will take another step forward!"

Levi and I never left the walls while we weren't on good terms.

"Show me what you can do!"

So I silently prayed to God.

"Open the gate!"

 _Don't let something happen to Levi._ I looked at Levi one last time before we started to move.

"Advance!" Erwin's voice could be heard all the way from the front of the formation.

 _Please don't let anything happen to him._

 _I love him._

And we began to move forward.


	6. Chapter 6

We had been riding our horses for over an hour now. We've had to change course several times in order to avoid any Titans. Earlier on we saw yellow shots fired up into the sky. Eren questioned us on if we might know why they were fired.

"What makes you think we would know? We're not even there!" Oluo told him. We continued to ride onwards.

"Smoke round. Green. Oluo, you fire it." I heard Levi say before I looked up at the sky. There were several green shots fired.

"Roger." Oluo pulled out his smoke gun and placed in the green shot and fired it above our heads, to relay the message to the left side.

"Reporting!" Another member of the Survey Corps rode up beside Levi. "Message to pass along! Right flank recon has been destroyed! Our recon system is partially inoperative. Pass this on, to the left." Levi looked over his shoulder to Petra.

"Did you hear all that, Petra? Go." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." And Petra left to the side, so she could relay the message.

"A black round? Aberrants?" I heard Eren say in a panic.

"Eren, you fire it." Levi ordered him.

"Yes, sir." As Eren reached for his gun I pushed forward beside Levi.

"What a mess. We let it penetrate deep within our formation." He muttered under his breath.

"So it's official." I said to him.

"Looks like it. You know what you're going to have to do." I then let my horse fall back into its position behind Levi. We continued onwards until we hit the Forest of Giant Trees. We took the only path there was and began to go right through it.

"Captain. Captain Levi!" Eren asked as we entered the forest.

"What?" Levi answered him.

"Well…we're in the middle of the woods! If the center enters alone, we won't know if Titans are approaching! It seems something is approaching us from the right. How are we supposed to dodge the Titans or protect the carts?" Eren pointed out the facts that were already obvious to the rest of the group.

"Don't go on and on about the obvious. We can't do that anymore, of course." Levi answer.

"Th-Then why?" Eren was clearly confused about why we were here, but he had every right to be.

"Look around, Eren, look at all these big ass trees. It's the perfect environment for 3D Manoeuvre Gear and try to use that tiny brain of yours, if you don't want to die, think."

"Yes, sir!" As we continued to ride I looked at Eren. He looked down at his reins and forward as his mind continued to think about what Levi had just said. He was trying to put the pieces together. However, he looked at Oluo and saw that he was biting his lip and mumbling under his breath.

"What the hell? Seriously? Damn it all…what the hell is going on here?" As Eren looked at the rest of our teammates I did so as well. I wanted to explain to them what we were doing here in the trees. I wanted to tell them the theories we had about this Titan shifter because they all had a look of fear etched onto their faces. Eren looked at everyone and saw what I saw, but then he looked at me. He stared at my face a while longer and he knew that I knew exactly what Levi was thinking because he saw that my face held no fear. Suddenly we heard the sound of a smoke gun go off from behind us.

"A black one!" Eren yelled.

"It's coming from behind us!" Oluo said.

"It's whatever was coming from the right." Eldo said.

"Draw your blades." Levi ordered. Levi took out his blade as everyone looked forward and stared at his back. "If we see it, it'll only be for a second." That's when we heard it, the stomping of the feet. The sound of the wire from a Manoeuvre Gear re-tracking. Then…it came. "Go!" Levi yelled to us.

It was coming from the right, but it jumped over a few bushes and hit a tree before landing right behind us.

"It's here." Eldo said.

"In these trees, there's no way to foresee and evade its attacks." Gunther said.

"It'll catch us!" Eldo yelled.

"Captain, let's switch to Manoeuvre Gear!" Petra yelled. Levi stayed silent. "Captain! Ryder tell him to make us switch!" She yelled at me. I stayed silent along with Levi. We were biting our time here, but we were cutting it short. We needed to make this plan work and it would all go into jeopardy if we switched.

"You won't escape!"

"Reinforcements from the rear!" Petra yelled as two more men came flying towards us with their Manoeuvre Gear. I refused to look behind me because I could hear the sound of their bodies getting crushed up against a tree and in the palm of her hand. I bit down onto my lower lip.

"Captain, your orders?" Petra screamed with her voice filled with terror. I also knew we were cutting it extremely close, so I spoke up.

"Levi, we need to do something!" I yelled at him. Its footsteps got closer and closer by the second.

"Let's do it! It's dangerous! We should kill it!" Oluo yelled at us. It was gaining in on us. It was almost here. I heard Eldo take out one of his blades as he said,

"I'll rip you to shreds." He announced.

"Captain Levi?" Eren was confused as to why Levi had not given us any orders.

"Captain?" Petra screamed again.

"Give us your orders! At this rate it will catch up to us!" Oluo yelled. It was almost here. Within a few more seconds it would have finally reached us.

"We will kill it here. That's why we came to this forest! Right, Captain?" Eldo yelled.

"Captain, your orders!" Eren yelled. Levi finally looked back at the rest of us,

"Everyone, cover your ears." He raised his arm and I covered my ears with my arm and hand as he shot the gun up into the air.

"A noise grenade?" Eren asked.

"What is your job? To just let yourself be swayed by whatever you're feeling at the moment? No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs our lives. We keep going on our horses, got it?" Levi ordered.

"Roger!" Petra agreed immediately.

"Keep going? For how long? And it's right on top of us. Again! The reinforcements! If we don't help, they'll be wiped out again!"

"Eren! Don't look back!" I yelled at him. He turned his head towards me and was about to say something until Eldo spoke,

"Keep up your pace! Stay at top speed!"

"But, sir…Why? If Squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?" Another gasp escaped Eren's mouth. "Another one's dead! And maybe we could've saved him! One's still fighting! We could still make it!" Eren yelled. The grip on my reins tightened as he narrated what was going on behind us.

"Stop Eren! We don't need you telling us every detail!" I yelled at him.

"But, Ryder…"

"Eren, eyes back on the road! Keep going!" Petra yelled.

"Are you telling me to look away? To abandon my comrades and run?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right! Obey the Captain's orders!"

"I don't understand why we're leaving them to die! Or why he won't explain! Why?"

"Because the Captain decided the reason should not be explained! You just don't understand! If you get it, then shut up and obey!" Oluo yelled. I saw Eren lift up his hand. You could tell that he was contemplating whether or not he should turn into a Titan. As he opened up his mouth, getting ready to bite into his skin, Petra yelled at him,

"What are you doing, Eren? You're only allowed to do that if your life is in danger! You promised us! Eren!"

"You aren't wrong." I looked towards Levi. "If you want to, do it. I can tell. He's a real monster and it has nothing to do with his Titan abilities. No matter what power you use to suppress him, no matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone. Eren, the difference between your decision and ours is experience. But you don't have to rely on that. Choose. Believe in yourself. Or believe in the Survey Corps and me. I don't know…I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of the companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So choose for yourself whichever decision you'll regret least."

Eren put down his hand and looked behind him once more. He looked back at his hand and lifted it up towards his mouth.

"Eren! Have faith! Have faith in us!" Petra yelled.

"Eren! You're taking too long! Decide!" Levi yelled at him. His head shot up towards Levi.

"I'll go forward!" He decided that he would put his faith in us.

"Target is accelerating!" Gunther yelled.

"Go! We will outrun it!" Levi ordered. As we accelerated our speed for a few more seconds we finally hit our destination. All of the traps for the Titan were placed in the spot that was specified, so as soon as we got out of range I could hear Commander Erwin yell,

"Fire!"

The Titan was no longer following us. We were finally safe from the Titan that we had theorized about.

"Advance a bit farther, tether the horses, and switch to Manoeuvre Gear. You guys will be off on your own for a while. Ryder, lead the squad." He looked over his shoulder at all of us. "Once you're a good distance away from the Titan, hide Eren. Take my horse." And his wire came shooting out of his Manoeuvre Gear as it grabbed onto a tree and he left us.

"He can't intend to…take that Titan alive?" Eren asked.

"He's the best soldier the Survey Corps has, Eren. Levi can take that Titan alive. Now, you all heard the orders, let's move!" I yelled at them as we continued down the path. I looked back just in time to see Levi arrive at the area where the Titan was captured. I finally got to see what this Titan looked like.

The body was made purely of exposed muscle. It had short blonde hair that was covering her face. Unlike the other Titans she had no visible skin covering any part of her body.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here's far enough." I said as I began to slow down my horse. I rode up to a tree and got off. I gently pet her nose as a 'thank you' for working so hard. Everyone else got off their horses and we tied them to the trunk of the tree. We used our Manoeuvre Gear and began to find a tree a little farther away from our horses.

"I bet you they've been waiting for that Titan to come." Eldo said when we all stopped in the middle of a tree on its branch.

"You mean…that's why we came into this forest?" Gunther asked.

"And that Titan didn't look like any of the normal Titans…it looks like the Armored Titan…" Eldo began.

"So do you think that it's someone who can also turn into a Titan, like Eren?" Petra asked.

"Most likely." Eldo said.

"So this was his plan from the very start! Right? I can see why he didn't want to tell any of the other troops. But why wouldn't he tell you guys? You've been with the Survey Corps for so long." Eren said. I leaned up against the trunk and sighed.

"Did you know about it Ryder?" Petra asked me. I looked away from her.

"No." Was the only answer I was allowed to give.

"Shut up!" Oluo yelled at Eren.

"Are you saying the Captain and Commander don't trust us?" Petra asked Eren.

"But that's what it means…"Eren tried to explain to them what he was thinking, but Oluo was too frustrated to listen.

"Petra, rip out his teeth! Swap the front and back teeth when you put them back in!"

"Shut up! The three of you! Stop talking." I yelled at them. They looked at me with a surprised face before Oluo became annoyed.

"Why should we? Why are you even telling us to be quiet if they didn't even tell you about it?" He asked me.

"Because they must've had their reasons." I said.

"You knew…you knew all along what the plan was, didn't you?"

"No."

"Yes you did! Why wouldn't they tell you? You're the only other one who's been around for the past five years! They would trust you."

"Enough, Oluo."

"And it doesn't help the fact that you're Captain Levi's girlfriend, huh? Of course you would know! They can't keep out poor Captain Levi's girlfriend, can they?"

"Silence!" Eldo yelled at Oluo. Oluo turned around to look at his teammate. "There is probably a reason why the Commander couldn't trust us."

"Like what?" Gunther asked.

"There's only one reason he wouldn't trust his fellow soldiers. There's someone who can become a Titan, or a spy helping them, in the Survey Corps."

"A spy? Is that possible?" Gunther asked.

"At any rate, the Commander is certain. I'd imagine the only soldiers who were told of the plan were those who stayed alive for the past five years."

"I see…so that's it." Gunther said.

"And since you've been around for the past five years, you must've known of the plan from the start too then, right Ryder?" Petra asked me.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Must be. Understand now, Eren? That's why." Oluo gave Eren a smug look.

"Yeah, if that's the reason, I understand. He's assuming that five years ago, when the first wall fell, a spy infiltrated our ranks and that's how he narrowed down the possibilities."

"Then the spy killed Sawney and Bean." Eldo said.

"Back then, the Commander asked me about that." Petra said.

"So that's what the question meant." Eren mumbled.

"If we could've answered his question, we could've participated in his plan. I doubt that anyone could've back then though." Eldo said.

"I knew." Oluo stated.

"Then why didn't you answer the question, smart ass?" I asked him.

"What? You can't figure it out yourself? Well, I shouldn't expect that from the likes of you. You have yet to reach my level."

"I've been around for the past five years, so I'm pretty sure it's you who hasn't reached my level." I shot back at him.

"Eren, you don't know it yet, but you will soon. The reason why Erwin Smith is entrusted with humanity's hope, the Survey Corps." Eldo said.

"Just look at how much Captain Levi trusts him." Petra pointed out.

"And he doesn't trust a lot of people." I said under my breath. All of a sudden we heard the sound of the smoke gun go off. I looked up and saw a stream of blue smoke going up into the sky.

"Looks like they're done." Oluo said.

"Let's get back to our horses. It's time to retreat." Gunther said to us. I nodded my head as I pushed myself off the wall.

"You heard the man, let's go see what the bastard inside looks like." I said. Eren checked his gas tank to make sure he had enough to get back to the horses as Petra fixed hers.

"Will we really find out who it is?" Eren asked.

"It's thanks to you, Eren." Petra said.

"I didn't really do anything."

"You had faith in us."

"And that's already a big step for you." I said.

"That's right and this is the result of your trust in us back then. Making the right choice isn't easy." Petra added.

"Don't spoil him Petra. What did he do anyways? He was pathetic. He was just whining the whole time. Well coming back alive from your first excursion is pretty good. But it doesn't count until it's over. Listen, kiddo, the expedition lasts until you're home in your bed." Oluo said.

"God, I knew that." Eren said.

"You know, Oluo…you talk a lot and you should really stop. Your stupidity might rub off on people." I said as I walked past him on the branch. I then used my Manoeuvre Gear to follow Eldo and Gunther.

"Hey! What do you mean stupid?" Oluo asked as he followed us.

"Oluo, Petra, you guys pissed in your pants and cried on your first mission. You're all grown up now." I began to laugh at what Eldo said.

"You guys were crying like babies too!" I laughed even harder.

"Don't say that! What if he stops respecting me?" Petra yelled.

"It's true?" Eren asked.

"Sure is!" I said.

"And I didn't, by the way, Eren." Eldo said.

"Idiot! I've killed more of them than you! More of them than you, idiot!" Oluo yelled.

"Kill count isn't all that makes a soldier." Eldo said.

"Shut up, idiot!" Oluo yelled.

"Petra, does that mean you sprayed it everywhere in mid-air?" Eren asked. I laughed even harder at his question that I thought I was getting an ab workout.

"Shut up!" Gunther yelled to the rest of us. "Do you think you're on a picnic? We're outside the walls!"

"And I thought Levi left me in charge…" I said.

"I didn't piss my pants either, Eren." Gunther added. We then heard the sound of a smoke gun again. A line of green smoke was coming from the right. "I'm sure that's from Captain Levi."

"Then let's get going." I said. Gunther stopped on a tree and signalled his smoke for Levi to know where we were. We continued for a few more minutes until I heard Gunther. "Is that Captain Levi?" I looked to my left and saw a figure wearing the exact same uniform as us, but their hood was up. Levi never puts his hood up.

"Gunther! That isn't Levi!" I yelled, but it wasn't soon enough because the person moved and used their blades to slash into Gunther. Gunther's lifeless body hung by his wires.

"Gunther!" Eren stopped in front of his body. I went down and grabbed onto him and pushed him forward.

"Eren, keep moving!" I yelled at him.

"But, Gunther!"

"We don't have time! What do we do?" Oluo asked me.

"We don't have time to get to our horses, so get to HQ as fast as you can!" I yelled to them. This was the race against time for us. Hanji had an idea about the person who can transform into a Titan.

 _"_ _They could have the possibility of movement even after they remove themselves from the Titan body, especially if they're experienced, so if they escaped they could easily go after Eren."_

"Damn it, why did you have to be right?" I said under my breath.

"Come at me! I'll kill you myself!" I heard Petra yell behind me. I looked over and saw that the person stopped and retreated, but the gold lightening from the sky hit a spot from behind us and I knew that whoever it was transformed back into a Titan.

"Damn it…the Female Titan!" I yelled to the team. She began to pick up speed as she ran after us.

"Damn you…how dare you! I'll defeat you myself!" Eren yelled as he turned around to face the Titan.

"No! The four of us will defeat the Titan. You will continue to head for the HQ at top speed." I ordered.

"I'll fight too!"

"No! This is the best move! Your power is too risky!"

"What? Do you doubt us?" Oluo asked Eren.

"Do you, Eren? Do you find it that hard to trust us?" Petra asked. He then turned around and flew forward.

"I believe my squad will be victorious! Good luck!" He yelled as he left. The four of us looked at each other and nodded before we all turned around and headed straight for the Titan.

Eldo went towards the Titan, but when it tried to reach for him he backed up and sprayed extra gas in her face. Oluo and Petra came from behind the gas and slashed the Titan's eyes. I went towards the ground and cut its heels, so it began to stumble backwards and fell to the ground, but not before it placed both hands on the back of its neck. I looked at the others and tapped my underarms. They nodded their heads as they attacked.

Oluo, Petra, Eldo, and I attacked its underarms, so its arms would fall to its sides and we could take out the person inside. Once her arms were down we all went straight for her neck.

"Take off all the muscle around her neck." I said.

"So we can see who's really inside." Petra said. However, as soon as Eldo got close enough the Titan opened its right eye and caught him in her mouth. She bit him in half and spat out his lower body.

"Eldo!" I yelled. I automatically began to go backwards since I knew that we would not be able to defeat this Titan on our own.

"How? It hasn't even been 30 seconds and already, one of its eyes are healed?" Petra asked.

"It prioritized one eye, so it could speed up the healing process." I said. She began to run towards Petra.

"Petra! We need to regroup!" Oluo yelled.

"Petra! Move! Now!" I yelled at her, but the Titan lifted up her foot and slammed it onto her. "Petra!" I screamed.

"You bitch!" Oluo yelled as he attached his gear onto the back of the Titans neck.

"Oluo! No!" I tried to stop him, but it was already too late. He tried to attack, but the Titan hardened the back of its neck for protection before kicking Oluo into a nearby tree. "Oluo!" I yelled. She then looked at me and I saw her raise her fist before I heard Eren yell.

"I will kill it!" And another gold lightening bolt hit the ground and Eren's Titan form came running towards us. The Female Titan swatted me away and sent me flying into a nearby tree.

 _Snap_

I screamed in pain as I heard some of my ribs snap. I fell onto the ground and landed on my face. All I heard was Eren yelling in his Titan form and the sound of bodies hitting each other. I tried to roll over onto my back. I let out a yell as I moved. I could still hear the roars of Eren, but I couldn't see him in sight. I grabbed onto the bark of the tree next to me and pulled myself up into a sitting position. I sat up against it and felt more pain in my ribs. I screamed in agony from the pain.

"Ryder!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw Levi land a few feet away from me before running towards me.

"Levi." I said. He kneeled down in front of me.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"The Female Titan." I answered.

"We need to get you back to HQ now!" I shook my head as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have to go get Eren. We can't leave him by himself."

"I can't leave you by yourself!" He yelled at me.

"Don't argue with me on this Levi!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving you here to die!" He yelled in my face.

"I'll get back there myself, but you need to go save Eren!" I yelled. Levi looked at me for a second before he lowered his head slightly, so I couldn't see his eyes. He punched the bark of the tree next to my head.

"Damn it Ryder! I can't believe you're making me do this!" I placed a hand on his cheek and lifted up his face.

"I'll be fine. I'm not dead yet, okay? Just go and get Eren. They were heading east, from what I could tell by his yelling." I said.

"Okay, but you get back to HQ right away, okay?"

"I will, now go." He placed his hand on my cheek for a second and let his thumb rub my cheek before retracting his hand and leaving me. I felt a tear escape my eye. I reached up and wiped it away. It was silent in the forest. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, but then came Eren's yell. I sighed and shut my eyes. I took a few deeps breaths and prepared myself for the pain I was about to feel. I leaned forward and screamed in pain. I bit down on my lip – silencing myself. I needed to be quiet.

With my hands on the ground and my hair covering the sides of my face I breathed in and out. My body killed all over. I was running through all the possibilities in my head. I wouldn't be able to use my Manoeuvre gear because of the impact it would have on my, already, broken bones. The horses were too far away for me to sprint to and jump on. I had two options left; I could walk back to everyone outside of the Forest or I could stay here.

 _You have to get out of here! You promised Levi! You promised him that you wouldn't die, damn it!_ I tried to stand up, but I ended up holding the tree and placing my head on it. Breathing alone sent pain through my body, but to actually physically stand up was like plunging knives into my stomach.

"Are you kidding me?" I growled. I had to take quick and shallow breaths before I began to walk forward. It felt like I had been walking for hours meanwhile I had only walked for a few minutes. My breathing was staggered as I continued to trudge my way through the forest, but it didn't feel like I was getting anywhere, until I heard the sound of horse hooves slamming onto the ground. I looked up and saw Levi ride up to me with his horse. "Why are you ba-"

"Just shut-up and get on." He interrupted me as he jumped off and helped me onto the horse. He got behind me and gently wrapped his arms around me as he grabbed onto the reins.

"Levi, this is going to-"

"I know, but you have to trust me on this." He whispered into my ear.

"I trust you." I said back and Levi hit the horse with the side of his boot and we were off. I was biting onto my lower lip so hard that I was sure that I was going to puncture it. I could feel my forehead break out into a cold sweat as my head hung low. "God damn it!" I yelled accidentally.

"We're almost there." Levi said to me. A few hooves later I felt the sun hit my face as we escaped the forest. I heard some people yell my name, but I lost so much energy that I couldn't lift up my head.

"Place her down in the cart." I heard Levi instruct as I felt someone pick me up. I made a gasp of pain and Levi's voice rang in the air, "Be careful you idiot!" I could tell the person stiffened and gently walked over to a cart. I felt him place me down and my head was placed on a soft material. I turned my head slightly and the soft material rubbed itself up against my nose. It smelt like Levi. "Ryder." I slowly opened up my eyes to see Levi leaning over me.

"Levi…"

"I told you to get out of there."

"It's a little hard when you can't walk." I whispered.

"We're going to get you back inside the wall and get you fixed up." He said.

"Seems like you have to keep saving me, huh?"

"I have to save you because you're useless. But it's okay…you've saved me enough times."

"You sure you want to sound sappy in public?"

"Juts stop talking, will you? Sleep for a bit." He ordered. I gave him a weak smile before I let my eyes close again as I began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Oh no! Ryder!**

 **Also, thank you to all of you who have left me reviews because I really do appreciate every single one of them!**

 **How are we liking everything so far? Good? Well...some of my favourite bits that I've written is coming up soon! It's some stuff to do with Levi and Ryder's past! Who's excited to know more about what they've been through?!**


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned as I felt my brain begin to process where I was. I felt soft covers underneath me and on top of me. I took a few breaths before opening up my eyes. My vision was blurry for a few seconds, but it cleared as I blinked.

"Ryder!" I looked to my right and law Levi sitting in a chair. I felt something holding onto my hand. I looked down and saw that Levi's hand held mine.

"Levi…" I saw his eyes dart across my face with worry.

"You're okay." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Ya…I'm alive." I began to try and move, but Levi placed his other hand on my stomach and lightly pressed me back down.

"Don't get up just yet." He said softly.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"After we got you back here we had a doctor check on you right away and he found out that you broke almost all of your ribs and one of them were pushing up against your intestines, so that's why you were finding it so hard to move."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day. We found something out, Ryder. About the Female Titan."

"What is it?"

"Armin came to Erwin and said that he knows who the Female Titan is."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Annie Loenhart. Armin remembers seeing her with one of their dead companions Manoeuvre Gear when we did the check-up after Sawney and Bean were killed. Also, when he was being chased by the Female Titan he used a nickname, for Eren, that only their group of trainees would know."

"Which was?"

"Suicidal Bastard…clever actually. So he believes that it is Annie." I was silent for a few seconds before I felt the blood under my skin begin to boil.

"Are we going to go after her?" I asked.

"Yes, but you are staying here."

"No Levi, I am coming."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. You can't stop me!"

"Yes I can!" He yelled at me. I shut my mouth before I began to talk again. "I have already told Erwin that you are in no fit state to be joining us. You will stay here, Ryder."

"Levi…"

"Don't. I almost lost you yesterday. If I hadn't gone back to get you…"

"Hey…" Levi lowered his head. My free hand reached over to touch the side of his face. He looked up and into my eyes as he grabbed hold of my hand and pressed his cheek against my palm.

"I almost lost it, Ryder. The fact that she did this to you…when I was fighting her yesterday…all I saw was red. All I could think about was what she did to you and Petra, Gunther, Oluo, and Eldo…I wanted her dead right then and there. I wanted to kill her with my bare hands." I knew that Levi never lost control when it came to Titans. He always thought with a clear mind, but I could picture the rage in his eyes as he swung his blades at the Titan.

"I'm here Levi."

"Barely. You almost didn't make it. We just skidded by, again."

"I know and I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your fault. I should've stopped you from joining the Survey Corps all those years ago. I promised your mom that I would keep you safe."

"Levi, stop. You have kept me safe. Do you think I would still be alive if it wasn't for you? I would've been dead a long time ago."

"I just can't keep seeing you in this bed…"

"I know…"

"I can't lose you…" A soft smile came to my lips. "I…I…"

"Shh…it's okay, I know." I whispered to him. I knew what words he was trying to say, but I knew that he couldn't right now. This ordeal was too much for him to process and he just needed some time. I gently began to bring his face down and he brought his face into my stomach. I rested my hand on the top of his head and ran my fingers through his silky black hair as he kept hold of my other hand.

He just needed some time to think. That's all he needed. But I knew Levi loved me too – he was always better with his actions than he was with his words.

* * *

 **Okay this one is a little shorter than usual, but trust me...my favourite bits are coming! UGH! Anyways, starting the next chapter is where I picked up from the Manga, so if you haven't read it yet then...you decide what you wanna do!**

 **I hope you guys still liked the chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

I sat against my headboard and looked out the window that was beside my bed. The sun had disappeared and the moon had arrived instead. I patiently awaited Levi to come in because I knew that he would and he would probably begin to yell at me anyways. However, another man came into my room. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He stood at the door with his right hand over his heart and I could just about make out that he was from the Survey Corps.

"Assistant Squad Leader Ryder, I have news for you." This was a formal greeting that I very rarely received unless it was an important matter.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wall Rose has been breached and titans are headed from the south." How could this be happening? What was I still doing in this bed? As my brain began to process the information I stood up from my bed and began to put my uniform on. "Assistant Squad Leader Ryder…what are you doing?" I knew I was making the man flustered as I began to change my clothes, but I couldn't stay in this room.

"You will take me to Captain Levi, immediately." I ordered the subordinate. I began to zip up my boots as I sat back down on my bed. My ribs were screaming with pain, but I couldn't stop. I needed to be with Levi. I needed to help my teammates.

"I have strict orders from Captain Levi, himself, to keep you here." As I finished zipping up my boots I looked up towards the man. His back straightened as he gulped down the lump in his throat.

"What did you say?"

"Captain Levi wants you to remain here until he can come and get you himself." I silently stood up and placed my jacket over my shoulders as I walked towards him.

"Is Captain Levi here to back up this statement?" I brought my face closer to his. "How do I know you're telling me the truth and you aren't my enemy?"

"Please…I-I would never do anything to put you in danger."

"Then take me to Captain Levi." I demanded.

"Assistant Squa-"

"Did I stutter?" I yelled in his face. He shook his head as sweat beaded down his forehead. "Now, take me to Captain Levi." As he nodded his head he stepped aside and allowed me to walk past him.

We made our way through the crowd of people that all held grim faces. I saw parents holding their children tightly – to make sure they didn't lose them in the crowd. Men had their hands on their wives shoulders as some were crying. As we got closer to the wall, the subordinate in front of me turned to the left and as the people cleared a path for me, I saw Levi sitting on a crate.

"Levi!" I ran towards him and he stood up to greet me.

"What're you-"

"Why didn't you come tell me about what's happening? Why did you tell him to keep me in my room?" I asked him.

"Ryder, your injuries-"

"I don't care. I can still help! That's not your decision, Levi." I scolded him for making my decision for me once again.

"We can argue about this later, but as of right now, you need to meet someone." I looked behind him and saw one of the men that worships the walls.

"Who's this?" I asked Levi.

"This is Pastor Nick and he has been hiding some very important information." He told me.

"Like what?" Levi leaned in and whispered into my ear, so no one else could hear,

"That there are titans in the walls and that Krista, who is a part of the Survey Corps, might know some very important information because of her bloodline." I walked towards Pastor Nick and bent down to his eye level.

"You deserve to die for what you've been hiding." I said.

"I will sacrifice myself." He replied.

"But then that makes it too easy. I'm sure that if Hanji hasn't killed you yet then there is still some use for you." I told him. I stood up and looked at Levi. "What about what's happening right now? What do we do?"

"We just sit tight. We're two people that are in no condition to actually go help. We'd be more useless than useful." He told me. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Levi had twisted his ankle pretty badly when he went to go rescue Eren from Annie, so I knew that he was right.

"I want to help." I said.

"I know you do." As I looked at the wall from afar – all I could do was hope that our friends would come back in one piece.

* * *

"Where is that god damn sock?" I mumbled to myself as I continued to search around my room. I was looking for another pair of socks since I didn't have time to wash my clothes today.

I reached under my bed and found a familiar backpack that held assorted goods and memories – maybe my other sock would be in here. As I emptied out the contents of the bag I heard a _clinking_ sound. I looked down and picked up the old and familiar necklace. It was a long silver chain that reached right under my bust and on the chain was the all too familiar feather – a silver feather that I had made and given as a present.

"Isobel."

* * *

 **OMG OMG OMG! The flashbacks have FINALLY arrived! The next few chapters will be snippets into Levi and Ryder's past! Time for you guys to see what's happened to them! Are you guys excited because I know I am! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_The black haired girl ran as fast as she could to the most familiar place she knew. Her heart was beating so fast that she believed it would break through her chest and land on the floor. As she ran up the stairs and saw the familiar faces of her friends present she knew that word had spread. As she ripped open the door, in front of her she scanned the room._

 _"_ _Ryder." Her blonde haired friend, Farlan, announced her presence as he sat on the couch against the wall while a red haired girl sat in the chair beside it. Her black haired friend was standing in the middle of the room facing the door._

 _"_ _Something's happened." Ryder mumbled as she stared at Levi._

 _"_ _If you stay here, learn how to clean before you learn 3D Maneuver Gear." He said to the red head before turning back to his childhood companion._

 _"_ _Hurry, Levi." Without saying another word he walked towards her and the two of them left the familiar home. As the pair walked down the stairs all their friends stood off to the sides and bowed their heads in respect._

 _A mother had passed away._

 _A mother had been killed._

* * *

 _"_ _Ryder!" The violet orbed girl looked over at the door and saw the red head burst through the door behind her._

 _"_ _What is it, Isobel?" The young girl bounced over to her older friend and grinned from ear to ear._

 _"_ _Levi-bro says I can learn how to use 3D Maneuvre Gear today!" She exclaimed as she continued to bounce on the spot. Ryder laughed to herself as she saw the happiness that filled the child in front of her._

 _"_ _Good, but remember to be careful." Ryder reminded the younger one of the two._

 _"_ _I'm always careful!"_

 _"_ _As careful as you were with this bird?" Ryder gestured towards the bird that was sleeping in its box on the counter. "She'll be ready to fly again in a few days."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yup. With all the suffocating love that you've been giving it I'm sure it's been dying to fly home." Ryder joked with the girl as she patted her head before sitting down on the couch._

* * *

 _"_ _Congrats on your first day with the 3D Maneuvre Gear!" Ryder congratulated the red haired girl in front of her once they landed back on their feet._

 _"_ _Thanks Ryder! That felt so amazing! I felt like I was flying!" She yelled excitedly as she threw her hands up in the air._

 _"_ _For your first time, that was pretty good." Farlan complimented Isobel as he nodded his head beside her._

 _"_ _Well I was born to do this kind of thing!" Isobel said with confidence._

 _"_ _Don't get cocky." Levi said as he walked past her. "There is still much you need to learn."_

 _"_ _Aw Levi-bro! What a way to ruin the mood!" Isobel complained._

 _"_ _Oh Isobel! I have something for you!" The violet orbed girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a intricate silver chain with a silver feather pendant dangling on the end._

 _"_ _What is this for?" Isobel questioned her older friend as she received the gift._

 _"_ _Well I just thought that it was fitting for the occasion. You're such a free spirit Isobel and I don't ever want you to lose that spark, okay?" Isobel nodded her head before jumping into her friends arms and crushing her in a hug._

 _"_ _Thank you so much, Ryder! I absolutely love it!" Isobel continued to hug her friend as tears of joy appeared at the corners of her eyes._

* * *

 _"_ _I'm glad you let her stay that day." The black haired boy turned his head to see his companion walking towards him. He looked back forward and waited for her to take her seat beside him._

 _"_ _I didn't do anything." Levi stated._

 _"_ _Of course you didn't." Ryder sarcastically said as she looked away from her friend and watched Farlan and Isobel play a game that Ryder was not familiar with. "She's like the sister I never had." Ryder looked up and saw the familiar ground ceiling. Growing up underground was a terrible sentence that Ryder would never wish upon anyone. "Levi?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Will we ever get to see the sky?" As Ryder continued to look up at the familiar ceiling, she missed Levi looking at her through the corner of his eye. He kept a lot of secrets from the girl who sat beside him and one of them was a promise that he made to her mother._

 _"_ _One day." He answered. She would get to see the sky one day. He promised her that._

* * *

 **The flashbacks have started now everyone! OMG! I hope you like them! Tell me what you think! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Levi, Farlan, Isobel and Ryder were making their way back to their home for the evening. As they reached the bottom of the steps they were greeted by a man with grey locks and a moustache. He was dressed in upper class attire – attire from above._

 _"_ _What's the deal, old man? You want something?" Isobel asked the man._

 _"_ _I've come for a job request." He answered._

 _"_ _Didn't you get the wrong house? This is not a handyman shop." Farlan said._

 _"_ _I promise you a reward."_

 _"_ _Go home." Levi sternly said. The four individuals walked past the old man and began to make their way up the steps, but stopped when he continued._

 _"_ _I've already paid my deposit though."_

 _"_ _You're kidding, right? This is the first time we've seen you." Farlan said._

 _"_ _That's true, but you should already know…"The old man turned his head to his right and the friends followed his gaze. "…about him." That was when the four saw their brown haired friend, who has begun to have problems with his legs due to the lack of sunlight, being helped into a carriage._

 _"_ _Jan." Farlan called out the friends name._

 _"_ _His leg is already at its limit. He needs to get treatment at a hospital on the surface. Isn't that right, Levi-kun?" The old man addressed the leader of the four._

 _"_ _Levi…kun?" Ryder looked over at her friend for an answer. How did this stranger know his name?_

 _"_ _What's the meaning of this?" Farlan angrily asked._

 _"_ _I told you, didn't I? It's a deposit for the job. You'll listen to the details now, right?"_

 _"_ _Fine then." Levi made his decision. The four reluctantly followed the old man. When they reached the bottom of Stairway 11 Levi automatically stood in front of Ryder as she took a step forward to begin the line. She stared at the back of his head with confusion as they began to make their way up the stairs. They began walking up the stairs in a single filed line – Levi, Ryder, Isobel, and Farlan._

 _When the group made their way to the opening, Ryder almost felt as if her eyes were going to burn out. Her head began to ache from the unfamiliarity that was the sun. She tried to shield herself from the sun by putting her hand above her eyes. When she finally looked up she saw a red painted carriage with a gold crest on the side._

 _"_ _Are these the guys?" A voice asked from inside the carriage._

 _"_ _Yes, I've heard they're excellent." The old man introduced the four._

 _"_ _Who the hell are you?" Levi questioned the man in the carriage._

 _"_ _It's understandable that you are wary of me. But you'll learn it's okay to trust me." He said._

 _"_ _How could we?" Farlan scoffed at the man._

 _"_ _Where we come from you learn not to trust men who do not give you their name." Ryder commented._

 _"_ _The fact that I'm here says everything. I'm at great risk just by being here." The mystery man continued. "Have you received the deposit already?"_

 _"_ _I don't know how things work on top, but in our world it's called taking a hostage." Levi stated._

 _"_ _That's just a contingency plan we laid in place. When you have successfully completed the job, you won't only be getting a huge sum of money, but also citizenship on the surface."_

 _That's when it happened._

 _That's when everything changed._

* * *

 _"_ _I don't like this Levi." Ryder sat across from her friend at the small square table in the kitchen._

 _"_ _Why not?" He asked._

 _"_ _Because we don't know anything about this man. What if he's making us do this and at the end of it all, he won't give us our citizenship?" As her violet orbs searched her friends grey ones he simply looked away as he continued to sip at his tea._

 _"_ _Do you have a better idea to get us out of here?" He asked her. "If you have one then say it now." The black haired girl was about to say something before closing her mouth once more. She didn't have a better plan. She didn't have a plan at all! But something told her that this would end badly._

 _"_ _It could be dangerous." She said softly._

 _"_ _Since when was being in danger ever scared you? You were the first one who thought jumping from roof to roof would be a good idea."_

 _"_ _That's because our roofs are close together, so we can!" She defended herself against her childhood partner._

 _"_ _Just think about it like that. You're jumping from roof to roof."_

 _"_ _That doesn't make sense, Levi."_

 _"_ _That's not my problem." He simply said._

* * *

 _Ryder took in one deep breath before starting to move with the rest. The four flew through the sky with their 3D Maneuver Gear. Ryder did her part of the job and knocked down the crates that held food down from its rack. The four began to make their way as they had planned before._

 _"_ _Levi! They're here! The pursuers!" Farlan told Levi that the target was now fast approaching. Levi looked over his shoulder and he saw the Military Police, but behind them he noticed a group of five wearing a dark green hood._

 _"_ _Military Police again? They haven't learnt their lesson yet?" Isabel commented on the first group of people she saw. "Levi-bro! What I just said was a cool line, right?"_

 _"_ _Are you an idiot?" Levi asked back to the red head. She scowled as the four made their planned turn and lost the Military Police._

 _"_ _Those movements…they're not the Military Police!" Farlan noticed the dark green hoods coming closer to the four._

 _"_ _Yeah…there's no mistake. It's them. That Wings of Freedom crest. It's the Survey Corps."_

 _"_ _They're different from what I expected." Ryder commented._

 _"_ _You guys know what to do, right?" Levi asked his three companions. They nodded their heads before splitting off._

 _As Ryder moved around her familiar surroundings she looked behind her to see that one of the dark green hoodies were following her. As she made a sharp turn she went through a familiar window and come out of the other side, but when she jumped out the pursuer was already waiting. She cursed under her breath as she used her 3D Maneuver Gear to go above the individual and down a different street. She rounded another corner, but when she made that turn she felt someone push into her side and send her flying into the stone house beside her. Her head made contact with the wall and she could no longer see or hear anything around her. She went unconscious._

* * *

 _"_ _Stop it. Take a look around you." Levi peeled his eyes away from the blonde haired man in front of him. Farlan and Isabel were struggling against two other members of the Survey Corps._

 _"_ _Let me go…you bastard! Damn it all!" Isabel tried to take her hands free, but the lady that held her in place would not do such a thing. Levi then saw another man round the corner with Ryder over his should. That's when he felt his blood run cold in his veins. "Ryder!" Isabel yelled her friend's name, but there was no response. Levi looked back at the blonde man in front of him and dropped the knife that he was holding._

 _"_ _You're quick at reading the situation." The man said to him. The Survey Corps members brought Isabel and Farlan down to their knees and placed handcuffs on them. Levi kneeled down beside Isabel, so he could receive his. Ryder was dropped beside Levi. Through the corner of his eye he looked at his childhood companion. She laid still beside him, but he could see her chest rise and fall, so he confirmed in his head that she was still alive. "I wanted them all conscious." The blonde said to the man who brought Ryder._

 _"_ _That was my intention, but she was putting up quite the fight." He answered. Levi mentally shook his head. Levi told her to put up a fight, but not anything that could risk her life, but she never knew when to take things easy._

 _"_ _I'll ask a few questions." The blonde began to speak. "Where did you get this?" He held up the handle of a 3D Maneuver Gear. "You guys are skilled with the 3D Maneuver Gear. Who taught you all?" No one answered his questions, so he walked closer and approached Levi. "You're the leader, right? Were you trained in the military?" Levi only looked up at the man in front of him. A man from behind grabbed Levi by his hair and pushed his face down into the puddle in front of him. Levi turned his head, so he could breathe._

 _"_ _I'll ask you one more time. Where did you learn to use 3D Maneuver Gear?"_

 _"_ _Not from anyone, we learnt it by ourselves!"Farlan yelled._

 _"_ _Self-taught, you say? I don't buy it."_

 _"_ _Why not?" Everyone's eyes moved towards Ryder to see that she was beginning to sit up. Her voice sounded raspy as she clutched the side of her head._

 _"_ _Ryder!" Isabel said excitedly to see that she was okay._

 _"_ _Are you intimidated by the fact that we could teach ourselves what you have to put men through an academy for? Do you not believe in our intelligence and our adaptability to learn new things? I guess you guys above aren't as advanced as you like to think you are." She spat at the man in front of Levi. She looked at the man who was holding Levi onto the ground and the man brought him back into a standing position. The blonde individual kneeled down in front of Levi._

 _"_ _My name is Erwin Smith. And yours is?"_

 _"_ _Levi."_

 _"_ _Levi, why don't we make a deal?"_

 _"_ _A deal?"_

 _"_ _I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps."_

 _"_ _And if I refuse?"_

 _"_ _The Military Police will have you. Considering all your crimes, you and your friends, won't be treated very nicely." Erwin stood up and took few steps away from Levi. "Choose whichever you prefer."_

 _"_ _I'll join if Ryder doesn't have to." Levi simply put._

 _"_ _What?" Ryder was confused as to why he would say such a thing._

 _"_ _No. It is either all of you join or all of you go to the Military Police." That's when Levi made his decision. He secretly wanted to keep Ryder down here because being a part of the Survey Corps was not what he hand in mind for her, but he didn't have a choice._

 _"_ _Fine. I'll join the Survey Corps."_

* * *

 ** _You ask and you shall receive! Someone said they wanted a longer chapter and this one is! Woohoo! How are you all liking everything? Tell me what you're liking so far! :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

_The grey-eyed boy sat across from his royal blue-eyed friend. Levi was never phased by anything. He was always calm and collected, but he could feel the aggravated energy that Ryder was radiating. Through the corner of his eye he saw the way she stared out of the carriage window. He always imagined that she would have this look of wonder and amazement when she first stepped above from underground, but instead her face was stone cold. There was no smile, no wonder, no amazement._

 _The carriage stopped and Farlan and Isabel looked at Levi for instruction, but he continued to look at Ryder through the corner of his eye. The door of the carriage was ripped open by the man who pushed Levi onto the ground. Farlan and Isabel exited the carriage first and Ryder followed. As Levi walked behind her he continued to examine her back. She seemed tensed and Levi knew why, but he couldn't understand why she would be mad at him for making his decision. He was being considerate. She was the one who always told him that he needs to be more considerate and thoughtful and the one time he did she gets upset. He was just doing what was right. He was just trying to keep the promise he made to her mom._

 _"_ _Here! Put these on." Articles of clothing were thrown at the four. The soldier grimaced as he walked past the four and out the door._

 _"_ _Can you believe we're here?" Isabel asked as she grabbed her uniform._

 _"_ _They don't seem to like us very much." Ryder commented as she picked up her uniform and went to a corner of the room._

 _"_ _Well they're the ones who want us, so they should be treating us a little nicer." Farlan commented._

 _"_ _If we all quickly change in a corner then we will all get the privacy we need." Ryder suggested._

 _"_ _Says the one who has a bad habit of walking around half-dressed." Farlan laughed. Ryder shook her head and continued to strip off her dirty clothes and put on her new ones. The uniform was slightly tighter than she imagined, but it was flexible enough to move in. She turned around as the other three turned around also._

 _"_ _Let's get a move on, shall we?" Ryder suggested. Farlan opened up the door and the soldier was waiting for the four._

 _"_ _Good. Now it's time for you all to meet everyone." Farlan left the room, followed by Isabel. Ryder was about to leave the room when she felt a familiar hand grab onto her arm._

 _"_ _Stop this." Was the only thing Levi said to Ryder. She pulled her arm free of his grasp._

 _"_ _Maybe when you stop making decisions for me." She spat back at him and walked out of the door. The exchange was quick, but it still managed to hit Levi in a special place, but not like anyone would have noticed since he always has the same bored expression on his face._

* * *

 _"_ _Attention, all! From today, these four will be fighting alongside you all! Introduce yourselves!" The four looked over the new comrades they would have to get to know due to training and expeditions._

 _"_ _The name's Levi." Levi introduced himself to the group of people in front of them. People were surprised at how bored he sounded and by the blunt expression on his face._

 _"_ _Levi…the first thing you'll need is some goddamn discipline. Next!"_

 _"_ _I'm Isabel Magnolia! Nice ta meetcha!" Isabel excitedly introduced herself._

 _"_ _My name is Farlan Church."_

 _"_ _I'm Ryder Walker."_

 _"_ _Flagon, these three will be assigned to your squad. Look after them."_

 _"_ _M-My squad, sir?" Flagon looked scared and surprised. His blonde hair looked as if it was about to stand on his head from the shock._

 _"_ _Are you dissatisfied?"_

 _"_ _N-No. But shouldn't Erwin…"_

 _"_ _Erwin is tasked with the soldiers' formation. The new recruits will be your responsibility. Is that understood?"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir!"_

* * *

 _"_ _These are the barracks." Flagon stated as they walked into an empty rook with bunk beds._

 _"_ _There are quite a few." Farlan said as he walked into the room._

 _"_ _Yay! We're all in the same room!" Isabel yelled as she entered the room._

 _"_ _Women have a separate section." Flagon said to the red haired girl._

 _"_ _What? But I wanna stay here!" Isabel said._

 _"_ _Isabel, we can't, but don't worry! We'll have much more fun with just the girls." Ryder suggested to her younger friend._

 _"_ _You two men will sleep here." Levi walked over to the bed and placed his hand underneath the top bunk. He felt the crust from the wood in his hand. "You lot have been living in the dumps underground, but do try to keep this place clean." Levi turned around and gave Flagon a glare._

 _"_ _Huh?" Levi approached Flagon._

 _"_ _Wh-What's with that look?" Flagon stuttered as Levi stood in front of him. Little did that man know, Levi was a clean freak and the barracks were not up to his standards of cleanliness. "How dare you approach a superior officer with that attitude-"_

 _"_ _Sorry! Got it. We'll try to keep the place clean." Farlan shot himself in front of Levi and apologized on his behalf. He placed his right hand over his heart in his respectable stance._

 _"_ _You'll begin training first thing tomorrow, got it?" He turned around and made his way to the door before saying, "Your hand is upside down." Farlan quickly fixed his hand before Flagon left the room._

 _"_ _Don't pull anymore stunts like that, Levi! We've got enough eyes on us already." Farlan scolded his partner._

 _"_ _Did you not hear what the piece of shit was spouting out of his piece of shit mouth?" Levi asked Farlan as he wiped his hand with his cloth._

 _"_ _We weren't just caught by accident, you know." Farlan said._

 _"_ _He does have a point." The three individuals looked at Ryder as she spoke. "We can't have anymore unnecessary attention on ourselves or it will be harder for us to get out job done."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I know." Levi said._

 _The four had an interesting task on their hands – obtain a document which is in the possession of Erwin Smith and to kill the Survey Corps' squad leader, Erwin Smith._

* * *

 _Ryder sat up against the tree that was close to the barracks. She needed some time alone, so she could reflect on what had happened. Even though she was prepared for this day it still took her by surprise. This was all so new to her and she didn't know what to properly think of the situation that they're now in. Ryder saw a familiar figure walk towards her. Levi silently sat down beside her against the tree._

 _"_ _Why are you here?" She asked him._

 _"_ _Do I need a reason?"_

 _"_ _Yes." He didn't respond. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the other persons company, but at the same time Ryder wanted to reach over to him and slap him across his face._

 _"_ _You shouldn't be so childish." He finally said. Ryder rolled her eyes before turning to face him._

 _"_ _Me? You're the one who still thinks he can make decisions for me." She spat at him._

 _"_ _Well if I didn't make the decision about you not climbing up the side of a building you probably would have fallen and broken your legs."_

 _"_ _That was years ago!" She groaned. Levi didn't make eye contact with her. Ryder continued to stare at her friend, but he just ignored her gaze. "You just shouldn't have undermined me like that." Levi still didn't look at her. "I am capable of making my own decisions, you know?"_

 _"_ _Promises."_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Do you know why I said that you shouldn't join the Survey Corps?" Levi finally turned his head to look at the magnificent girl in front of him. The girl that was so independent and strong and stubborn and free-willed – the girl that he admired. "Your mom made me promise to make sure you got to the see the sky. She made me promise that I would get you up here."_

 _"_ _And you did."_

 _"_ _But having you join the Survey Corps was not what your mom would have wanted. She would not have approved." Ryder didn't know what to say at that moment. She stared at him while she processed the information in her head._

 _"_ _Well my mother's dead now and it's all thanks to me, so I'm pretty sure she doesn't really care at this moment in time." Ryder said._

 _"_ _She did not die because of you-"_

 _"_ _She did! Because of my reckless behaviour and being a part of a gang – your gang – she died. They wanted to hurt me and they did."_

 _"_ _You gave your mom a much better life than she had before."_

 _"_ _That's what Farlan said to me, but I don't know. I gave her a life filled with worry and stress. She would have been better off if I wasn't born." Levi didn't say anything. He just stared at the girl in front of him, the girl that looked so weak and fragile. Her head hung low as the thought of her mothers recent passing went through her mind. Levi instinctively reached over and placed his hand on hers._

 _"_ _Don't live with regret, Ryder. It will destroy you." Ryder looked at him and simple nodded her head. She took in a deep breath before standing up and looking back at him._

 _"_ _I'm going to go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." She quietly said. "Oh, Levi?"_

 _"_ _Hm?" She turned around and smiled at him._

 _"_ _Thank you for keeping my mother's promise." She stated before turning around and leaving. Levi just simply sighed and looked up at the night sky. He saw all the stars scattered across the sky and it looked amazing to him, but as he watched Ryder leave he shook his head. She couldn't have been more wrong about her mother. She gave her mother stability and love and brought people into her life that had protected her. Ryder was a blessing to her mother._

 _Ryder saved her mother._

 _Ryder saved a lot of people._

* * *

 **Even though it's my birthday today...I still wanted to post a chapter for you all! Are you guys liking the flashbacks right now?!**


	13. Chapter 13

_The rambunctious red haired girl stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the pair talk. She watched as the black haired girl smiled at her best friend. Isobel's eyebrows knit together before kicking Farlon's shoe – who was looking over his blades on the grass._

 _"_ _What's that for?" Farlon yelled up at his friend. Without taking her eyes off of the pair she nodded her head towards them,_

 _"_ _Have you noticed anything between those two?" With a confused look, Farlon looked to where Isobel was gesturing. A small smile played on his lips as he saw Ryder and Levi talking as they normally did. Ryder's eyebrows knitted together and her bottom lip poked out in a slight pout as she looked at Levi. He shrugged his shoulders and then received a smack on the back of his head from an upset Ryder. Levi then began to stomp his foot as he told off the girl in front of him._

 _"_ _You're only now realizing what's going on?" Farlon sighed as he stood up from his crouched position. He could feel Isobel's eyes looking at him with a confused look. "They've known each other for a very long time, so they have a certain…connection." Farlon struggled trying to explain what was happening in front of him to Isobel._

 _"_ _Didn't they grow-up together?" Isobel asked._

 _"_ _Yup. I asked them once when they first met and even they can't fully remember. They just remember always being together." He explained._

 _"_ _Huh…" Isobel continued to look at the pair from afar. Ryder was now laughing as Levi continued to scold her, but he paused as she continued to laugh at his seriousness. With a sigh, his shoulders relaxed and the smallest smile played on his lips. A smile that Farlon and Isobel had learned was only saved for Ryder. "You know, Levi-bro and Ryder are the parents I wish I had." Farlon looked at his red haired friend with a raised eyebrow. "They're so different, but they balance each other out, you know?"_

 _"_ _Ya, I get what you mean." Farlon nodded his head. They really were like parent figures to many of the people back home underground. They would both help and listen when they needed to. Ryder would always cook, but Levi would always clean. They were an odd pair that worked._

 _"_ _Farlon?" The blonde haired boy looked down at his friend. She continued to watch the pair with amazement in her eyes._

 _"_ _Do you think their connection is love?" She said it so innocently and pure. She sounded like a child that was watching her parents from a far and was idolizing what they had in her brain. Almost as if that's what she wanted in the future._

 _Farlon looked back at the pair and smiled. He knew that anybody who looked at those two would see two people in love with each other. That's what he wanted as well – someone to love unconditionally._

 _"_ _Love sounds just right."_

* * *

 _"_ _We won't find it no matter how many times we look. It's probably best to assume it isn't in his room." Farlon groaned as the four reconvened in the supply room. The four of them were looking for the document that would help secure their above ground citizenship._

 _"_ _Then where could it be?" The red haired girl asked._

 _"_ _What do you do with something you really want to keep safe?" Farlon asked the younger girl._

 _"_ _Inside my stomach band, of course." Isobel smiled as she patted her stomach. Ryder shook her head at her comment._

 _"_ _No, but she is onto something – he's probably keeping it on him. Which means that the only way for us to get it is to-"_

 _"_ _Kill him." Levi finished Ryder's sentence._

 _"_ _We could use the Expedition to our advantage." Farlon said to his three friends. "Outside the walls, Erwin and the others will be concentrated on the Titans. We just have to wait for an opportunity."_

 _"_ _I see. Great idea!" Isobel chimed in._

 _"_ _You okay with that, Levi?" Farlon asked his long time friend. Levi leaned against one of the boxes with a stern look on his face._

 _"_ _Sure. But I'll go alone."_

 _"_ _What?" The three seemed baffled by the idea of him doing it alone. They didn't know that he could only picture Farlon and Isobel being captured by the police before and how they threw Ryder onto the floor like she was some kind of meat to them._

 _"_ _You three, just think up of any excuse and stay behind." He said._

 _"_ _Bro…why?" Isobel yelled._

 _"_ _We haven't even seen a real titan yet, and it'll be our first time outside of the walls. It may take all we've got to come back alive. But if I'm by myself, I'll manage somehow." Levi explained._

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _So what you're saying is that you don't think we can handle it, right?" Farlon interjected Isobel's sentence._

 _"_ _That's right. That's at least, how I feel." Levi said._

 _"_ _How can you say that? You won't know until we've at least tried! What's wrong? This isn't like you." Isobel stood up form her spot on a box and stood right in front of Levi._

 _"_ _If you won't stay behind, then we're done talking!" Levi told the red haired girl off. "Then we'll wait for a different opportunity." Levi walked pass his three friends with his hands balled into fists. Farlon and Isobel turned around and was about to yell for him until they felt someone place their hand on their shoulders. They looked behind them to see Ryder, who was uncharacteristically quiet. She just shook her head before walking pass them._

 _Ryder opened up the roof door and stood outside. She saw the black haired boy's back to her. He sat on one of the raised ledges, with on leg bent and his forearm placed on top of it. There was the smallest of breezes that passed the two._

 _"_ _Don't just stand there like a stalker." Levi said to Ryder without having to look at her. She kissed her teeth before walking towards him. She sat right beside him on the same raised ledge._

 _"_ _You do understand what they're saying, right?" She asked him. Ryder's eyes scanned the side of Levi's face and she could've sworn he looked different in the lighting of the moon._

 _"_ _Ryder, can you not come talk to me about this right now?" He asked as he continued to look in front of him._

 _"_ _They're hurt because they think you don't trust them." Her words floated around in his head before he felt her grab his hand that was closest to her. He looked at her and noticed that they were just inches away from each other. He couldn't remember the last time they were this close together. He couldn't remember the last time they were alone. "They think you don't believe in them." Her words now rang in his ears. He did believe in them, but he just wanted to keep them safe. They were the only family that he had._

 _"_ _I do believe in them. I believe in all of you, but I'm doing this because I have to." His eyes were pleading with hers. This was the first time Ryder had ever seen him so vulnerable. It was almost as if he was begging her to side with him because then the other two would follow her lead._

 _"_ _If you put all your trust and belief in them then how can they fail? How can they not come back to you?" The two onlookers watched the two adults speak about their children's future. "This is their decision to make, Levi. Now all you can do is believe that they'll come home safe."_

 _"_ _I can't agree with you going alone. That's still just as dangerous for you!" Ryder and Levi looked over their shoulders to see Isobel and Farlon standing behind them._

 _"_ _You said that the first time we step outside, it'll be the four of us all at once. Have you forgotten?" Isobel said. Levi looked away from the two._

 _"_ _It's the same. When you can't see the moon or the stars, the sky up here is just the same as the sky down there." Levi spoke._

 _"_ _The colour of the sky, sure." Farlon stated._

 _"_ _But it's different. We know that there's no ceiling! It's completely different!" Levi looked over his shoulder to look at Isobel once more._

 _"_ _That's right. The sky is endless. It may be just as dark, but it's far different from the one underground." Farlon said with his hand on his hip._

 _"_ _Look!" The four looked up at the sky and saw the clouds begin to move out of the way. "The moon is so bright!" Ryder smiled to herself. Isobel was right; the moon was extremely bright and beautiful. A sight that they have never seen before. Farlon and Isobel took seats beside Ryder and Levi. "Right? It's different."_

 _"_ _Yeah, we're not underground." Farlon added. The four continued to look up at the sky in amazement. "We'll never go back down there."_

 _"_ _He's right, bro. The four of us have always pulled through. It'll be the same with the titans. Let's do this together."_

 _"_ _Levi, believe in us." Levi looked at the three faces that he saw everyday, but they almost seemed different to him in that moment. Almost as if he saw how much Farlon and Isobel have matured and how Ryder was there supporting all of them._

 _"_ _Alright. I'll believe in you." With that, Isobel yelled with joy. Farlon laughed at her outburst, but Ryder smiled to herself when she felt Levi squeeze her hand a little tighter. She knew that he was scared for them, but as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze – he remembered that he wasn't in this alone._

* * *

 ** _Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! Also, sorry for the late post! I was thinking about posting a chapter every Monday because then everyone will have something to look forward to on a Monday? What do you think? Also, tell me what you think about the flashbacks! The next chapter will be the last one for the flashbacks and then back to present time!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_The four rebels all sat on the backs of their horses. They were near the back of the whole formation. The bell violently rang above their heads as the gate started to open in front of them. The adrenaline pumped through their veins as they took off towards the gate. Once upon the other side they all looked up at the sky. The freedom that they felt engulfed their entire bodies. Farlon, Isobel and Ryder couldn't help but grin – ear to ear. The smallest tears welled up in Ryder's eyes as she felt happiness swirl around her body. Levi, on the other hand, looked towards his black haired companion and smiled. He made her mother a promise all those years ago and now that's finally completed. He looked as she continued to look up at the endless sky with that big goofy grin of hers before he shook his head and looked forward._

 _"_ _Get that stupid grin off your face, Ryder. You look like a idiot." He commented. Her head snapped in his direction before she yelled,_

 _"_ _Hey!" Farlon and Isobel began to laugh. The four of them really did make it._

 _"_ _Two 10-metre titans coming from behind!" The four looked behind them and saw the titans for the very first time. They had human like faces, but they all had these stupid grins on their faces. No clothes were worn, but they couldn't figure out if it was a boy or a girl. They didn't frighten them because they looked menacing – they were frightening because they had these dazed look in their eyes. The grins on their faces showed just how big their teeth were. They could eat all of them if they wanted to. To them – this was a game._

 _"_ _Get ready for combat!" One of the leaders said. Three of the soldiers in front got their 3D Manoeuvre ready and shot upwards towards the titans. They watched as one of the titans were taken down and were impressed by their fast movements._

 _"_ _Wow!"_

 _"_ _They're more impressive than the Military Police!" Farlon and Isobel voiced their excitement towards their new teammates. "They're here! There's two of them!"_

 _"_ _Stay on your course!" The four were going to comply with their order until they saw Levi fly past them on his horse._

 _"_ _Let's go, Isobel!" Farlon yelled to his red haired friend. However, it was too late. Ryder had already turned her horse and headed for the second titan. Levi killed the titan that he was after in a matter of seconds and with ease. As he floated for those few seconds in the air he watched as Ryder jumped off of her horse and allowed her wires to grab onto the titan's shoulder. As his arm began to move, Levi felt his heart fall into his stomach – was the titan going to grab her? With ease, Ryder swung herself underneath the titans arms and gave herself enough momentum that when her wires released – she had already made it to the titan's neck and sliced it open. As the titan fell forward, she landed with it on the ground and walked off the edge of its head._

 _"_ _Ryder! Why'd you have all the fun?" Isobel complained as the black haired girl ran back to her horse._

 _"_ _Just wanted to kill one before you two have all the fun." She smiled back at her friend. Levi managed to catch up with his group and Farlon looked over at him._

 _"_ _Did you see Ryder?" Farlon asked him. Levi looked over to his black haired friend with a small smirk on his face._

 _"_ _I did. Looks like I won't have to worry so much about her." He said._

 _"_ _Indeed, that was impressive, considering it was your first time. But you used too much gas. You need to be especially conservative out here." The four looked towards their target – Erwin Smith. Farlon was about to interject, but Levi raised his hand._

 _"_ _You're expecting me to take priority of my equipment over the lives of my friends?" Levi asked._

 _"_ _You're performing a lot of unnecessary movements. Are you beginning to have doubts?" Erwin said to Levi. Ryder watched as the two men glared at each other. "If you do, that'll be the death of you very soon." Then just like that, Erwin turned his back on the four friends and began to stride away on his horse. Levi's eyes continued to glare into the man's back._

* * *

 _"_ _These cloaks aren't very durable in the rain." Ryder said to her two companions. Levi had left the group to go kill Erwin alone. Ryder, Farlon and Isobel were left alone._

 _"_ _I know! My clothes feel so heavy now." Isobel complained. Ryder felt uneasy not going with Levi, but he insisted on going alone._

 _"_ _Do you think he'll be okay?" Farlon asked his friends._

 _"_ _Of course! Levi-bro is the toughest guy I know!" Isobel smiled._

 _"_ _As much as I don't like saying this in front of him…he can take care of himself, so I'm not too worried about him." Ryder smiled at her two friends. That's when she felt like she had to look at their faces. She needed to engrave their faces into her brain, so she could always see them. That's when that unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach began to stir._

 _That's when it happened so fast._

 _Screams._

 _People crying._

 _Horses running away._

 _Blood everywhere._

 _With a swipe of the titans hand – Ryder went flying towards the ground. The hard impact sent a sharp pain up her spine, but she still managed to sit up on her knees._

 _"_ _Ryder!" She heard the familiar scream of Isobel. "You piece of shit!" That's when Ryder's body froze. She watched as the Titan took hold of Isobel and ripped her head clean off and tossed it off to the side. Except, Isobel's head rolled towards Ryder's knees. She looked down to see the face of the innocent girl that she loved as if she were her own. There was a look of horror on Isobel's face._

 _"_ _I'll kill you!" Ryder's head snapped upwards and she saw Farlon move his way towards the titan. As he tried to go around it – it easily grabbed hold of him and placed his lower half in its mouth. That's when an ear piercing screamed escaped Ryder's mouth as she ran towards the titan. It looked at her before biting down onto Farlon and allowing his torso to fall out of its mouth. Ryder allowed her wires to grab onto its shoulders and pull her upwards. As one arm moved to grab her, she swung underneath it like she did with the previous titan, but this one used its other hand and grabbed her. It brought her close towards her face and Ryder's body froze. This was how she was going to die. She had accepted this fate because without Isobel and Farlon…she didn't know how to move on. She had let them die. Maybe if she was just a little faster they would have…then she began to drop towards the ground. The titans hand loosened its grip on her and she shimmied out of its fingers. She looked up and saw Levi. He moved with such speed that she couldn't keep up with him. She heard the screams and pain and hurt escape his mouth and he continued to attack the titan. Once he stood beside the dead titan, Ryder got up from her spot on the ground and slowly walked towards him._

 _"_ _Levi…" His head snapped in her direction as he looked at her. Ryder's clothes were covered in blood. She was still alive. Levi couldn't believe that Ryder was still alive. He didn't say a word – he just ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked so scared as she looked at him before. Levi just wanted to take it all away. They stood there and cried together. They had just lost two of the most important people in their lives and they couldn't do anything about it. Their little family was now broken._

 _The rest of the Survey Corps came towards them, but they wouldn't let each other go. One of the girls came towards them and asked to check on Ryder since she was one of the only two who survived. Ryder nodded her head and obliged with going with her, but Levi held onto her hand._

 _"_ _Levi…" He didn't looked up at her. He just continued to look at the ground. She turned back to the lady and asked if she could just be inspected later and the lady understood the situation and left the two alone._

 _"_ _So, you two are the only survivors." Erwin began to speak to the pair. "How pathetic." Levi immediately let go of Ryder's hand and stormed towards Erwin and brought one of his blades out. He raised his blade, but Erwin took hold of it._

 _"_ _I'm going to…kill you! That's why I'm here!" Levi yelled in Erwin's face. Erwin reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and threw it onto the ground._

 _"_ _These documents revealing Lobov's crimes are a fake. The real ones have likely reached Daris Zackley by now. Lobov is finished." Erwin explained._

 _"_ _You knew everything from the start!" Levi was now frustrated. "You knew we were after you, and yet you-" One of Erwin's men grabbed onto Levi as Erwin took a step back. With the new information, Levi took a step backwards and when he was let go, he fell onto his knees. Ryder walked towards him and sat down beside him. She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and placed the other one of his chest._

 _"_ _Don't. You'll regret it. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your decisions for you. All that's left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. We're going to continue the Expeditions. I expect you both to come with me." Erwin turned around and got onto his horse. It was almost as if he could read their minds, but Erwin knew what kind of thoughts were swirling around in their brains. They were probably the same thoughts that ran around his brain on his first Expedition. Levi and Ryder watched as Erwin's retreating body continued to fade. That's when it all clicked._

* * *

 _The ride back to HQ was a quiet one for Levi and Ryder. Ryder continuously checked on Levi from the corner of her eye. This was the time where she needed to be strong for him. Levi never looked at Ryder the whole journey, but he knew she was watching him. He could feel the worry radiating off of her. When they arrived back at HQ, Ryder followed Levi to his cabin. When they walked in there were already men inside._

 _"_ _Get out." Ryder ordered the men._

 _"_ _Who do you think you are?"_

 _"_ _Ya, this is a guy's cabin." Ryder glared at the men and watched as their backs straightened. If looks could kill – they would all be dead right now._

 _"_ _Did I stutter? Get. Out." With a nod from their heads, the extra men left the cabin and shut the door behind them. Levi went and sat down on his bunk. His head hung low and his arms were limp in-between his legs. Ryder bent down in front of him and began to slowly take off his blood-covered clothes. She took off his cape and then undid his holster. She took off his boots and placed them neatly by the window, just how he liked it._

 _"_ _What's that?" Ryder followed Levi's gaze until she realized he was looking at the silver feather pendant that was dangling from Isobel's necklace._

 _"_ _It's the necklace I gave Isobel, remember?" Levi just continued to stare at it. She took the necklace off and placed it in his hands. She closed his fingers on top of the cold pendant. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him. Levi looked at Ryder to see that her head hung low. "Maybe if I was just a little faster. Maybe if I hadn't suggested that we go with you." Levi heard her voice crack. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up, so he could look at her eyes. She searched his eyes for a few seconds before tears began to well up in the corners and streamed down her face._

 _"_ _It's not your fault." Levi said as he wiped away one of her tears. "I should've been more stern about you guys staying behind. If anyone's to blame then it's-"_

 _"_ _No!" She yelled in his face. "It's not your fault! We made the decision! You were right to go and try to complete our mission!" Levi was shocked by Ryder's outburst. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he watched her cry in front of him and he didn't know what to do. He just wanted her to stop._

 _"_ _Ryder…it's okay it's-"_

 _"_ _Hate me." She caught Levi off guard with her words. She stood up from her spot and balled her hands into fists. "Hate me! It's my fault! You weren't there! You didn't see it!" She yelled at him. Levi stood up and immediately grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her into his chest. She shook violently in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt. "Why did this happen? Why did they have to die? It should've been me!"_

 _"_ _Don't say that. I wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to you." Levi said in her ear._

 _"_ _But I loved them so much, Levi. They were the kids that I always wanted." She sobbed into his chest. Levi knew how she felt. It was always Levi and Ryder against the world, but then Farlon came along. The two taught him everything they knew. Then Isobel showed up and it was like everything was complete, but now everything had changed._

 _"_ _Make me a promise."_

 _"_ _Huh?" Ryder looked at Levi._

 _"_ _Promise me that you'll always come back alive."_

 _"_ _Levi…"_

 _"_ _Promise me!" She saw the desperation on his face. She nodded her head as she looked at him._

 _"_ _I promise." They stood there for a few seconds longer. Just looking at each other. The memories of the original four continued to fly across their vision. They were always taking in the other person's features. Every lash, to every crease, to how they blinked. "I love you." Ryder's words filled Levi's head. He almost felt lightheaded by her words. Ryder knew a long time ago that her heart belonged to the black haired boy in front of her, but the words just flew out. Maybe it was the fact she looked death right in the face today and no longer wanted to live with regret. "I'll never leave your side, Levi." Levi raised his right hand and caressed her cheek before he cupped it. He brought her face closer. The sides of their noses touched as they felt each other's breath on their lips. As their eyes closed, their lips met. Levi felt his heart flutter and ache at the same time. He had wanted to kiss Ryder for many years and now he finally did, but he wished the circumstances were different. Now he had let her entirely into his heart and he allowed her to rip it out of his chest and hold it in her hands. However, his happy thoughts began to fade as he thought about her never coming back to him. He knew that that would be the end of him. He wouldn't be able to recover. He would never find someone like her again._

 _As they parted from their first kiss they looked at each other. Ryder knew he was scared and she knew that he was never good with his words, so she just nodded her head. Levi kissed her forehead before she broke away from him and picked up his cloak from the ground. She turned on her heel and was heading for the door._

 _"_ _I love you too." Her fingers grasped the doorknob before she turned around to look at him. The boy that she loved was now and man. He stood in the middle of the room and gazed at her._

 _"_ _Me and you against the world, Levi." She said._

 _"_ _Who else will do my laundry?" He remarked. She shook her head before opening up the door and taking her leave to do just that. His laundry._

* * *

This is the longest chapter I've posted for you guys, but I hope you all like it! Tell me if you do! Or if you're fangirling/fanboying? But this is the last chapter of this flashback! See you lovelies next Monday! :D


	15. Chapter 15

"What're you doing on the floor?" I looked towards the sound of someone's voice from the door and saw Levi. His bored expression went to one filled with concern as he strode across the room and knelt down in front of me. "Why are you crying?" I lifted up my hand felt my cheek. It was wet from the unknown tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"I was just…I found this." I handed Levi the feather pendant and he looked at it with soft eyes. I could tell that he began to think about the rambunctious red head that we took in all those years ago.

"Do you remember that time she ran towards us because she got excited about dinner and ended up slipping and landing on her face?" Levi asked. I began to laugh at the funny memory of Isobel. When we all began laughing at her she quickly got up and began to yell at us for laughing.

"Or do you remember that time when Isobel tricked Farlon onto a secret date because he thought it was the girl from down the street?" Levi lightly laughed at that memory. I knew that the image of Farlon sitting across from a woman he did not find attractive would make anyone laugh. I smiled at the sound of Levi's light laugh though – I rarely heard it nowadays. Our laughter began to die down as our eyes landed back onto the pendant. "I miss them." I mumbled.

"Me too." We were silent for a few seconds before Levi spoke, "They were our kids." I looked up at him with a small smile on my face as I nodded my head.

"They'll always be ours." I told him. He nodded his head at me as I bit down on my lower lip. I placed the necklace onto my bed before looking back at the black haired man in front of me.

"I know." He then turned around on his heel and walked back towards my door before pausing and looking over his shoulder. "Also, come with me, we're going to see Erwin."

"Okay…Levi, wait!" He continued to look at me with his eyebrows raised – waiting for me to tell him what I was about to say. "Do you still…you know…" His facial features relaxed back into his bored expression before shaking his head.

"If you really have to ask that then you don't know me at all." Levi took a step out of my room, but before disappearing down the hall he said, "Always, Ryder. Always." And then he left me with a giant grin on my face.

* * *

After being told to wait, Levi and I were finally allowed to go see Erwin. He wanted one week to think a few things over and it took them some time to get him stable – plus he was sleeping majority of the time anyways. When he had come back word had reached us that his right arm was bitten off by a Titan. I cursed when I fond out the news, but there was nothing I could do now.

"You're a crazy person, you know that?" I said to Erwin once Levi and I entered the room. Erwin sat up in the bed and it looked like he had aged several years with his dishevelled hair.

"I learnt it from you, Ryder." He told me. I sighed before reaching for a brush on the side table. I began to comb his hair out of his face.

"What're you doing?" Levi asked me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"My mother always told me that having your hair just the way you like it can make your day a little better." I then made eye contact with Erwin. "I hope this makes your day just a little bit better…considering the circumstances." He gave me a small smile before saying,

"Thank you, Ryder." I have known Erwin for a few years now and one thing that I learned was that he never liked being fussed over. He did what he does and that's that. He doesn't want any kind of prize or anything. He would also never admit when he needed some kind of attention when he was hurt or wasn't feeling well, but just because someone doesn't ask – doesn't mean they don't deserve it. That was another lesson I learned from my mother that I now carried with me.

"I heard Pixis is coming today." Levi said.

"Yes, he has information to tell me and I would like it if both of you were here when he arrives." Erwin said to the two of us.

"Of course, I mean…Levi is your right hand man." I winked and began to wiggle my eyebrows at my inappropriate joke. The two men in the room continued to look at me with a blank stare. "Is it too early for those kinds of jokes?" I questioned out loud. Then, a harmonious sound came from Erwin as he began to laugh. Erwin was a lot nicer to people than Levi, but I rarely heard him laugh, so knowing that I made him laugh sent a warm feeling up my spine.

"I think you're the only person who can get away with shit like that." Levi commented with a smirk playing on his lips. I became aware that even Levi enjoyed what I had said.

"God, we have some twisted humour among us." I said as I finished combing Erwin's hair and sat down on the sofa to Erwin's left since Levi took the chair on his right. A knock was heard on the door before it was opened. Levi and I stood up when we saw Pixis walk in and the three of us gave a salute to each other. I allowed Pixis to sit on the sofa, but I felt uncomfortable to sit next to him since this was the first time I was meeting him. I walked over and stood next to Levi as Pixis and Erwin began to talk, but Levi stood out of his seat and made me sit down. Levi then walked over to the sofa and sat at the opposite end since he clearly felt more comfortable than me to sit near Pixis.

"What is the update for this past week?" Erwin asked Pixis.

"Well to put it frankly, during this one week we claimed wall Rose was peaceful and not otherwise. The refuges are currently returning to their own land, but the problem at hand is the use of the military force in the middle of this chaos. The illegal inhabitants that were in the former underground city have been ordered to evacuate…but they clashed with one part of the military police in the area. There weren't any casualties, but this incident had an impact all over the walls. I saw Hell's boiler lid being opened for an instant. Everyone strongly believed that killing between humans would continue one week after the fall of wall Rose." The bald headed Commander explained the current situation to Erwin.

"Sorry, Erwin. This could hardly wait until you had recovered. We couldn't lay on our ass' only watching as the week passed by." Levi apologized.

"No, I was getting tired of sleeping. Continue." Erwin instructed Levi.

"It's too bad about your right arm…" Levi said.

"How many hundred of titans almost ate me until now? One arm is nothing. It'll be fine as long as I pay the bill for hell to come." Erwin said as he looked down at the spot where his arm used to be.

"Then Erwin…should we go to that side of hell together?" Pixis asked.

"What's wrong old man? You intend on following him? You mustn't have had enough alcohol." Levi sarcastically said.

"Yeah, now is the place to have some, but it's been confiscated. I even have to be watched out for my diaper." Pixis sighed at the thought of his confiscated alcohol.

"I'm sure they're just trying to keep you safe and healthy, Commander." I piped in. Then someone had knocked on the door and opened it up. The door opened slightly and Hanji's face was now visible.

"Excuse me, Erwin." Hanji walked in with Connie at her side. The two gave a salute and stood up against the wall. "You seem quite nervous, Commander Pixis. It's perfect then. This boy has come to report on behalf of the Survey Corps concerning the current incident. He is-"

"I'm Connie Springer of the 104th Survey Corps." Connie introduced himself.

"His birthplace is Ragako village. In order for soldiers to know of the simultaneous outbreaks, I had my Survey Squad accompany me." Hanji said.

"Connie…good work." Levi complimented him. I was slightly surprised by Levi since he rarely complimented anyone, but it made me happy that he did.

"Yes…" Connie trailed off as he began to think about what he was about to say.

"Let me explain, about the origin of the titans outbreaks. We've had a reliable increase of data confirming my hypothesis. The houses of the village had all been destroyed from something that seemed to have exploded from the inside. Also, while the vestige of destruction was still present…we couldn't even find one bloodstain. What's more, the inhabitants of Ragako village still cannot be found. Finally, the total number of titans that were eliminated upon discovery inside the walls corresponds to the number of inhabitants in Ragoko village." I could feel the tension in the room at that point. We only found two people who could turn into titans, but now the possibility of a whole village doing that completely surprised us. "It's highly possible that he true form of the titans that were discovered this time, is from the inhabitants of Ragako village."

"In other words, these titans were humans." Erwin summarized up Hanji's explanation.

"There is no proof showing that all the titans are like this but…but…if this is really the case, it'd make me get a better understanding of their weakness being the nape of their neck. Why the weakness for titans is the same while there are so many individual differences between each of them…1M length, 10CM wide, must correspond to some kind of guide. If a part of the people is located here…then, it applies to the largeness of the spine from the brain. If that part is cut off, all functions are lost and regeneration is impossible. This must be the independent organ, it's the substance the titans are made of."

"Wait…you did that experiment though a while back when you opened up the back of a titans neck…and you still didn't see any of this?" I asked her. This was a farfetched theory that kind of made sense at the same time, but we still had no concrete proof.

"Yeah…I didn't see any differences from people, but somehow, the time is takes for one cut to close, like in the nape of the neck, didn't give time to confirm the presence of a human brain, but certainly, if there is something of the same largeness of 1M in length and 10CM in width…then most likely-"

"It would be assimilated to this appearance…" Levi cut Hanji off.

"What are you saying, I don't get it." Hanji told him.

"Then…is that it? It means the flesh I was frantically cutting was a part of a human? Then I've only been killing people right and left until now." Levi's voice sounded grim as he looked towards the floor.

"But we don't have any concrete proof yet." I said out loud. Levi was a soft guy at heart and I didn't want him believing that he had been killing other people just to save the rest of us quite yet.

"If this is true…then this means…what is different from Eren and your ordinary Titan is that they don't fully assimilate a body of flesh." Pixis began to say out loud as he too took in the new information.

"Hey…Erwin…what're you smiling at?" Levi asked Erwin. I looked over and saw him with a creepy smile on his lips and his eyes were as large as dinner plates.

"Ah…it's nothing." He answered.

"…You creep." Levi said.

"I was often told this when I was a child." Erwin told us.

"Is that really why you created the Survey Corps?" Levi asked.

"I'm sorry, Levi, Don't you think it's pitiful of me to have my mind and body weary from having my arm eaten?" Erwin changed the subject.

"It's not like you…" Levi said.

"Anyways, where are Eren and Historia Reiss?" Erwin asked Hanji. We had learned a few days ago that Krista was actually Historia Reiss and that she was forced to change her name.

"Well…it's connected to all this so let's continue. Firstly, we hid them in a safe place. This chaos will calm down until they become adults." Hanji explained, but then Pixis intervened.

"No need to rush, right now the world is in turmoil. That explanation of the titans is still at its early stages."

"Yeah…we aren't allowed to fail anymore. If we are to follow Christa, then we'll need to pursue a more detailed plan against the titans. If Eren could use his ability, recapturing the wall would be possible. Right now, these two are more important than anything. Where are they?" Erwin asked Levi.

"Because of your pitiful state of weariness in your mind and body from having your arm eaten, I decided some things. My squad will be formed anew. Eren will be in a suitable desperate environment." Levi answered.

"We'll start training and experiments on his moulding capability because we need him to be able to do that effectively if we are going to take back wall Maria." I chimed in.

"Who will be a part of the new Squad Levi?" Erwin asked.

"The remaining of the 104th Survey Corps." Levi answered.

"And me." I added.

"Have you healed from what happened?" Erwin asked me. I saw Levi's lips part because he was about to answer, but I answered before he could,

"Yes. I'm ready to go back into battle." I answered.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Erwin told me, but I looked at Levi and I noticed the slight glare he was giving me. He knew that my condition didn't improve overnight, but I wasn't about to let him have all the fun without me.

* * *

Do you guys want to tel me anything? :D


	16. Chapter 16

I zipped up my bag and flung it over my shoulder. As much as it was nice being in this room for a week, I needed to get out of this city. I also needed to get out of this room and have some actual human interaction. Levi didn't permit anyone to come into my room over this past week, but he would allow me to go see Erwin. Probably because the two of us wouldn't get up to any trouble by ourselves. After our meeting with Erwin today I headed back to my room to quickly grab all of my belongings because I knew Levi would want to leave today.

"What do you think you're doing?" I turned around and looked at Levi. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest and his bored expression on his face.

"I just needed to grab my things, but I'm ready to go now." I said as I placed both my arms through the strap and jiggled my bag onto my back.

"And where do you think you're going with those?" I walked up to him with a smile on my face.

"With you. We have to leave now, so we can make it to our group and tell them our plan."

"Ryder…"

"I wonder if they made some food. I hope so because I'm pretty hungry."

"Ryder…"

"Do you think Eren got them to clean the place perfectly for you? I'm sure he learned his lesson after the last time-"

"Ryder!" When I looked at Levi's face again I noticed that his facial expression was now that of a serious one. My smile dropped and I mirrored his expression.

"What?"

"I left you out in there because I don't want you to come with me." He said slowly. He knew how I would react and I think he was just trying to soften the blow.

"Why not?"

"Because you still need to rest and you'll be safer in the city." He explained.

"I'm not safe here! Do you think they'll protect me here? I'm Survey Corps, Levi. They don't like us here and they'll use any chance they get to throw me and Erwin in jail." I told him as I took a few steps back from him. "Granted, Erwin can't go anywhere at the moment, so he has to stay here, but I can come with you! I'm no use here."

"No. I've made my decision."

"That's _your_ decision, but it's not mine. I swear we have to have this conversation all the time! Stop making decisions that pertain to my life for me!" I yelled at him. This was a reoccurrence in our relationship that never changed. Ever since we were children, Levi would always make my decisions for me. He would trust everyone else to make their own decisions, but when it came to me – he had to make it. I would always have to tell him otherwise in order for him to let me do what I want. Granted, there were many times where he did make the right call, but this time he wasn't. "Why me? Why do you trust other people to make their own decisions, but me?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious." He sighed as he dug his hands into pockets.

"If it was then I wouldn't be asking this question now, would I?" He looked at me through the corner of his eye before looking away completely.

"Because I want to keep you safe." He said it in a tone that almost made it seem obvious. That I was completely blind all these years of this goal of his. I took a few steps towards him again and took his hands out of his pockets. I held them in my own and he looked at me with a quizzical look.

"Every decision I make, I make sure that I keep myself and _us_ safe, Levi. So just trust me with my decisions from now on, okay?" He sighed as he took his hands out of mine and placed them back into his pockets.

"Why are you always so stubborn?" He asked. I smiled and hooked my arm through his and made him open up the door, so we could leave.

"What can I say, I get it from you." Afterwards we made our way to the horses and left with Hanji and her squad. The ride wasn't too strenuous, but I started having this eerie feeling that I was somewhere that I used to know. As we continued our ride the trees and bends began to look very similar to me. The mountains off in the distance also gave off this feeling of a safe haven. Then we cleared the path and came towards a cabin in the woods that was on a raised ground. There was a horse stable right beside it too. As we tied up our horses, our comrades began to talk amongst themselves. I grabbed onto the straps of my bag as I looked at my surroundings. This place looked so familiar. I felt someone slap my back and I looked over to see Hanji smiling at me. I couldn't hear her words, so I just smiled and nodded my head. I walked behind Levi as we walked inside and was then saluted by the new members of Squad Levi. Without speaking to anyone, my legs carried me off deeper into the cabin. I walked pass doors until I arrived at the last one on my left. With quivering hands I opened it slowly and was met with a bed in the middle of the room that could easily fit two people…maybe three if they were small enough. My legs carried me to the mattress and as I looked out the window that's when I remembered. The view from this window was breathtaking with the mountains and at night the stars light up the sky. I turned around and saw Levi standing at the door. "Levi…this is the cabin that we…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

OMG WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS CABIN?! ANY GUESSES?! AHHHHHHH~


	17. Chapter 17

_"_ _This was supposed to be short and sweet." Ryder said to herself as she followed Levi on her horse. The pair had one job to do in the city, but it took longer than expected. Then they asked one of the military police to point them in the correct direction for them to get back, but they must've known that the pair were still slightly new and thought it would be a good idea to point them in the wrong direction. "They probably knew we were from the underground." Ryder muttered to herself._

 _"_ _We're going to have to find somewhere to stay. It's getting dark." Levi yelled back to his black haired companion. She looked up and he was right – it was beginning to get dark and they were already in the middle of the woods, so staying out this late in an area they didn't know wouldn't be a good idea. The pair continued forward and went through the trees until they reached a small clearing. There was a cabin and a horse stable beside it. They rode up to the edge of the levelled ground and got off their horses. Ryder placed her reigns in Levi's hands before telling him,_

 _"_ _Let me do the talking. I'm a people person." Before Levi could protest, she walked up to the door and knocked, but the door had creaked open. Instinctively, Levi quickly tied up the horses and walked over to Ryder._

 _"_ _Look, you scared them away." Levi said as he stood in front of his friend. She glared at his back as he pushed the front door completely open. The pair began to make their way inside, but noticed that no candles were light. Levi, with his cleaning instinct, felt as if he needed to wipe the whole house down because he could almost feel the dust particles landing on his skin._

 _"_ _Levi, this way." Without realizing, Ryder had walked away from Levi and he had to catch up to her. They walked down the hall and noticed that no one was home. With how dusty the house was – it appeared that no one had used this cabin in a very long time._

 _"_ _I think we can stay in this filthy place for one night." Levi told Ryder as she walked into the last room. There was a single bed in the room that was big enough to hold at least two people comfortably._

 _"_ _Look at that!" Ryder ran towards the window and looked outside. The pair were met with a view of the mountains in the distance and trees and grass leading them there. The sky was now black, but almost looked as smooth as velvet. The stars scattered the sky and made it seem as though diamonds were placed on the velvet sky. Levi looked at Ryder and saw the amazement in her eyes. She always loved looking up at the sky ever since they came up above ground, but Levi enjoyed looking at her when she did. She always reminded him why he kept his promise to her mother all those years ago._

 _"_ _Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." Levi told his black haired friend. She nodded her head and followed him into the kitchen. As Ryder began to go through her bag to grab out the rations that she always kept, Levi rummaged through the cupboards. He was determined to put some light on, so the two could see._

 _"_ _Levi, check in that cupboard." Ryder pointed to one of the cupboards that were higher up and she happily watched the man in front of her reach on his tippy-toes in order to open the door and pull out what they were looking for – a candle and a few matches._

 _"_ _What made you to look up there?" Levi asked as he sat down at the table and began to flick the matches against the box, so he could light the candle._

 _"_ _Because I used to always put them up there, so Isobel wouldn't grab onto them." She laughed as she answered his question. Levi light up the candle and saw the sadness in Ryder's eyes as she looked at the food in her hands. The death of their two friends didn't just affect Levi, but it also took its toll on Ryder. She always tried to hide it from him, but Levi knew her too well._

 _"_ _What do you have in that bag of yours anyways?" Levi changed the topic just so then he could see her smile again._

 _"_ _Just some simple rations, but I'm sure it'll tie us over until tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Not if you eat it all."_

 _"_ _Hey!" Ryder threw Levi's portions to him as he chuckled to himself. He enjoyed getting a rise out of the black haired girl in front of him. The two opened up their rations and began to eat at the table. "How bothered are you right now?" Levi cocked up an eyebrow as he looked at Ryder. "By all the dust in this house?" A sigh escaped Levi's lips._

 _"_ _It's absolutely disgusting. How could any one live a place in such a condition, I don't know. They're probably animals." Ryder laughed at Levi and his attitude towards the house._

 _"_ _I'm sure you can survive one night."_

 _"_ _Sleeping outside would be cleaner than this house." Levi scoffed as he took another bite._

 _"_ _Now you're being overdramatic." Ryder pointed out._

 _"_ _You won't be saying that if we get bitten tonight by bugs because they don't keep this place clean." Levi pointed out. Ryder sighed with defeat._

 _"_ _I clearly won't be able to change your mind." The two continued to make idle chit chat as they finished up their food. Afterwards, Ryder took the garbage and placed it in her bag. Ryder went out to the horses and gave them some food to eat and some water to drink before heading back inside. She walked in and saw Levi sitting on the chair with his right leg over his left as per usual. He looked so comfortable sitting in that chair, but he always looked comfortable sitting in a chair for some reason. She walked over and sat on top of the table in front of him. "So what should we do now?"_

 _"_ _Well, we should go to sleep because then we can wake up at dawn and move out." Levi answered._

 _"_ _Sounding like a true soldier." Ryder sighed as she hopped off the table and held her hand out to Levi. He looked at it with a quizzical look. "Come on, I would very much appreciate it if you slept in the same room as me because I don't feel safe."_

 _"_ _Why? Are you afraid of the dark all of a sudden?" Ryder sighed._

 _"_ _You know I don't like being in places that I'm not familiar with." Levi knew that this was a fact. Ever since they were younger, Ryder didn't enjoy being in places that she wasn't familiar with alone. She felt vulnerable in those places because someone could easily take advantage of her and one time that almost happened, but luckily she got away. However, it left a very obvious paranoia of hers._

 _"_ _Alright, come on you big softie." Levi took Ryder's hand and stood up from the chair. He led the girl into the room with the bed that would be big enough for the two of them. They were lucky enough that there was a single blanket for them to use, but Levi knew that Ryder would just steal it all in the middle of the night because she wraps herself up like a cocoon. The two began to kick off their shoes at their sides of the bed and take off their jackets, but Levi noticed Ryder begin to unbutton her shirt. Once she reached the top of her bra Levi spoke, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

 _"_ _Levi, I don't know if you noticed, but our uniform isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in." She said with her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _So what are you going to do? Sleep naked?"_

 _"_ _No! I'm keeping my bra and underwear on, you pervert."_

 _"_ _This is coming from the girl who's stripping in front of me." Levi shot back._

 _"_ _Well no one told you to look!" She yelled back._

 _"_ _How can I-" He quickly stopped himself before he finished his sentence. "Whatever." He muttered as he looked away. He knew Ryder would have her smug smirk on her face as she would finish taking off her clothes. Levi had known her for so many years, but he had always seen her with clothes on because he was a respectable man. He heard her footsteps come towards him and he continued to look away from her._

 _"_ _Levi, don't make this awkward. You would think that for as long as we've known each other that we could at least be comfortable with each other." Ryder waited a few seconds for a response, but she didn't get one. "You'll be more comfortable with your shirt off." She waited a few more seconds. "May I?" Levi nodded his head and allowed her to unbutton his shirt. It was a different feeling for Levi – letting Ryder unbutton his shirt for him. He felt this tingly feeling begin to run up his spine. "You know…for someone who said they loved me…you're being really weird about this whole thing." Levi looked at Ryder and noticed how close they were. It was just like that night Farlon and Isobel were killed. They were mere inches a part. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so if you want to sleep in another room then I understand." With a look of disappointment, Ryder turned around and walked back to her side of the bed, but it was the complete opposite. Levi watched as her hips swayed and he was reminded that he was the complete opposite – he was too comfortable with her and that's what worried him. They haven't been this alone in so long that he was worried he wouldn't be able to contain himself because Levi was a respectable man, but he was still a man with primitive instincts. With a sigh he quickly climbed into bed and had his back facing Ryder. He felt the other side move as she climbed in as well._

 _"_ _Ryder…"_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _I'm comfortable with you." Levi felt Ryder's body shift before she spoke,_

 _"_ _Then why haven't we talked about what we said…that night?" She asked the black haired boy._

 _"_ _You're going to have to refresh my memory." Levi said as he kept his back towards Ryder. Her eyes scanned over his shoulder and down his spine. His skin looked so soft and inviting._

 _"_ _That night you told me you loved me." She whispered. Levi lied there silently as he remembered that night. "Look at me, Levi." He sighed as he turned around and faced her. The two were merely inches a part, but they still felt as if they were miles a part. Levi looked straight into the eyes of the woman that he had confessed to and saw how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He wanted to feel her soft skin against the palm of his hand, but he kept his hands to himself. "Did you lie to me? Do you not love me?" Levi's hand instinctively reached for hers as he held it._

 _"_ _No. I would never lie to you." He answered. Her eyes held sadness as she gazed upon him. "I don't know how to…explain my feelings." Levi was no good as explaining his feelings, but he was aware of that at least. Ryder intertwined their fingers as she pulled herself closer to him. The body heat that radiated off of the two was now mixing together due to their proximity._

 _"_ _You just have to tell me. You don't have to block me out. You know that." She explained to him._

 _"_ _It's easy for you to say, all you ever do is talk about your feelings." Levi sighed._

 _"_ _Would you like me to not talk to you about how I'm feeling?" Ryder asked him in such a serious tone that it caught Levi off guard._

 _"_ _No, of course I want you to talk to me, but I'm just not as good at talking like you." Levi continued to explain himself to his other half. Ryder nodded her head because she understood what he was saying, but she also became frustrated due to his lack of effort in explaining his feelings to her._

 _"_ _Then if you can't tell me how you feel…can you at least show me?" Levi didn't know what to say to her at that moment, but he knew what to do. Levi began to close the small gap in-between the two as he brought his face closer to Ryder's. He could feel the lightness of her breath on his lips before he placed his on top of hers. Levi felt the same feeling that he did the first time he kissed her. The tingling sensation that ran up his spine and the butterflies that flew around the pit of his stomach all told him that what he was doing felt right._

 _Ryder's hand escaped his as she went under his arm and placed it on his shoulder blade. Levi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They felt their skin touch each other and their bodies began to heat up instantly as they did. Levi's lips let go of Ryder's, so he could begin to pepper the side of her cheek before going to her jawline. Shivers ran up Ryder's spine as he began to kiss down the side of her neck. Levi lightly pushed Ryder onto her back, so he could climb on top of her and as he did he saw how beautiful her body was underneath him. He continued to kiss every crevice and surface of her skin as his hands roamed the tender flesh. The two felt their bodies begin to melt into each other as they no longer used their words to express the love that they had, but they now showed the other how much importance they held in their heart._

* * *

OMG WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?! HUH? DID YOU SEE THIS COMING?!


	18. Chapter 18

"Ryder!" I was snapped out of my memory when Levi raised his voice. I shook my head free from the daydreams and looked at the black haired man in front of me. "We have to talk to everyone about the plan." He explained to me.

"Are you truly not phased by this at all?" I asked him.

"Huh?" Levi's head tilted to his right slightly as he looked at me with a confused face.

"Levi, this exact bed we…we made-"

"Yes, I know, but we can't let that memory distract us right now." Levi told me. "We have to focus on our objective." I slapped my cheeks a few times with my hands, so I could kick-start my brain.

"I remember. Now, let's go talk to everyone." I said with determination. I walked passed a stunned Levi before stopping in my tracks. I turned back around and placed a kiss on Levi's cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"What? I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do that. I mean…that was the most innocent thing we've done in this room." I playfully winked at him before turning on my heel and walking out of the room with Levi in tow. "Okay, come on! Everyone grab a chair and sit down! We need to talk!" I announced as I clapped my hands. I walked into the kitchen and everyone looked at me with large eyes. "Why are you all looking at me? Come on! We have to get the ball rolling." After that, Eren and his friends frantically went to grab chairs as Levi stood beside me. "See, now was that so hard?" I looked at Levi with a smile.

"Your banshee screeching made it difficult for them to understand what you were saying." He told me before walking towards the table and taking a chair at one head of the table as I took the other. "Well…a lot has happened in a short time, but it doesn't mean our main objective has changed. In short, we need to plug up the hole in wall Maria. If we can fulfill this then anything else doesn't matter. It also seems like some titans are hiding inside the walls." Levi announced to everyone. "Hey, Armin. You said something good about plugging up the hole quickly…I'd like to hear about it once more."

"Yes…my idea was to plug up the hole in the wall using the ability of Eren hardening himself as a titan. The wall seems to have been made from titan that were able to harden themselves and if we could produce the same mass to plug up the hole at the actual scene…if…only such a thing was possible then…it wouldn't be necessary to continuously carry materials by cart like it's needed for most plans. In other words, we could think of a way to aim for the site that'd be based upon the non-activity of titans at night. It'd be possible to reach there overnight by horse either from Shiganshina or from Trost. If this could come true then the time it'd take to recover the wall would be less than a day." The blonde boy to my left explained his idea to his comrades and they all seemed shocked by the new information that was presented to them. "But as expected, now that I say it again…it sounds about as likely as catching clouds."

"Whether those clouds can be turned into something all depends on this guy." Levi nodded his head towards a nervous looking Eren.

"Yes. Understood."

"I want everyone to feel safe as soon as possible. I want a world where people can live without fighting against each other. That's why…I want to test Eren's power even if a minute sooner." Hanji said from her spot. "Of course, I want detailed information on your titan transformation and on your hardening ability too. Especially on how you manipulated the titans…it's an impressive possibility. If such a thing really is true, then it could mean a turnaround in mankind's stalemate." I had heard about how when Eren yelled at one of his previous comrades who was now a titan – all the other's went towards him and attacked. That allowed for the Survey Corps and everyone else to escape and bring back Eren safely. "Which is why…I can't stand to sit like this! We have to move quickly, however…I want Eren to keep a low profile for a little while longer."

"Eh?" Eren looked at Hanji with a confused face as his back straightened.

"But why is that?" Armin asked Hanji.

"Well…the situation is more complicated than we had thought." I added. The 104th squad all looked at me and wanted me to continue, but Levi interjected.

"C'mon now…I'm sure that since you guys came here, waiting has been like struggling not to shit yourselves when it's on the verge of leaking out. You're even making those faces now. As to why you guys need to keep waiting to shit…Hanji, tell us why."

"Pastor Nick has died."

"Huh?" We all looked at her with confused faces now.

"This morning, within the grounds of the Trost District Military Barrack, Pastor Nick was found dead. The cause of death is unknown, but he was killed. Nick was tortured by the Central First Military Police Brigade and killed. I thought that the wall religion wouldn't just leave Nick be after he had cooperated with the Survey Corps – which is why I had concealed his true identity and had him placed within the Military Barracks. To think they'd kill him by using the Military Police. I was too naïve. I have responsibility in his death."

"Torture…the Military Police tortured Pastor Nick. Were they trying to find out how much he had said to us?" Armin asked out loud.

"They must have asked if he revealed the connection between the wall religion and the Reiss family. They also probably asked where Eren and Historia were." I told the group in front of me.

"Of course, since the vents of this morning, the situation has been shared with Chief Erwin, Commander Pixis and the rest of the Survey Corps. So now the Central Military Police is being monitored by us, so they shouldn't be able to move too recklessly. However, looking at it another way, now they have any number of ways to find this place out, right? Now we don't know who is friend or foe any more." One of Hanji's men spoke. "When coming here today as well, we split up and made sure we weren't followed. I think this place hasn't been discovered yet."

"So…have you been thinking about the preparations for Eren's experimentation, Hanji?" Levi asked the brunette.

"Yeah…as soon as Eren's titan power became clear 'something' within central has been moving desperately to get its hands on Eren. However, after the disturbance this time, their sense of urgency has clearly changed. They've walked into previously uncharted territory and thought nothing of splitting the military into two camps. Moreover, with everything within the wall unsettled, as well…when you think about this situation normal, the comrades of 'enemies from outside' like Reiner and the others were really always in central this whole time. In other words, what we should really dear is a fatal stab in the back while we're busy looking beyond the wall."

"So? Are you trying to say that we should just wait quietly and have a tea party or something?" Levi sarcastically asked.

"There are still many things you can do inside…sewing and so forth…please, just for now." Hanji asked Levi to cooperate with her.

"Just for now? That is mistaken. It's the opposite. Do you think they'll just give up as time passes? They'll find this place eventually. If we're just running away, the more time passes, the more we'll be driven to the wall. Hanji, you're usually quite sharp. However, after feeling responsible for Nick's death, you've become a defeatist. How many of Nick's finger nails were torn?"

"Huh?" Where was Levi going with this question?

"You saw, didn't you? How many?" Levi pushed. Hanji looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"I don't know. I could only see for an instant, but…as far as I could see, all of his finger nails were torn off." I was surprised at what she had said because that kind of torture would be hell to go through. Yes, Pastor Nick didn't give us much information on the titans, but he didn't deserve to go through that.

"A guy that will talk will talk just with one, but…a guy that won't talk will be the same no matter how many are pulled out. Part Nick…I thought he was just an idiot, but he didn't deviate from what he believed in, even until the very end." Levi said more to himself than to the rest of us in the room. "If chances are high and Nick didn't spill, then perhaps that 'something' from central hasn't taken notice that the Survey Corps is monitoring the Reiss family. Well…as I see it, there are two ways to go on now. Go out before we get stabbed in the back or go out after eliminating the one that will stab us in the back. Which will it be for you, Hanji? Go out before getting stabbed?"

"Both. Let's do both at the same time." Hanji said with determination as she made eye contact with every single one of us in the room.

"Damn…that's exactly what Erwin would say." I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

* * *

"What are you all doing here? Go to sleep." I heard Levi order the 'children' before he walked into my room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"This was supposed to be my room, but someone decided to come along uninvited." Levi sighed as he walked up to the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Then if you're going to sleep here…where am I sleeping?" I asked him. Levi didn't look at me as he quickly took off his clothes and climbed into bed. I caught a glimpse at just how defined his muscles had become over the past few years. I bit down on my lower lip as my brain continued to play his body in my brain. God…why did I find this man so attractive?

"I didn't say you were going to sleep anywhere else." He said with his back towards me. A smile spread across my lips as I quickly took off my clothes and slid under the blanket. I stared at his soft back like I did all those years ago, but this time I moved towards him and clung to his back. His body became stiff with my touch before he sighed. Levi relaxed into my arms before he groaned and turned around. His eyes bore into mine as he looked at me intently. "Let's get one thing straight…" I didn't understand what he meant until he flipped my body over, so my back was now facing him. I felt his arm snake around my waist lightly as he pressed himself up against me. I could smell him so clearly and I never wanted this moment to end. I allowed my eyelids to become heavy, so I could go to sleep, but I could've sworn I felt the softest kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR BEING LATE! HAD A MIDTERM THIS MORNING SO TOTALLY SLIPPED MY MIND! Hope you guys enjoy and tell me your thoughts! WOOHOO~**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ryder, status report!" I jolted up in the air as Hanji yelled as she busted through the door.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at her.

"How is he? Is he awake?" I shook my head as I walked towards the familiar brunette and pushed her out the door. I closed it behind me before I spoke to her.

"No. He's still sleeping and I suggest you let him do that. If we wake him up before he naturally wakes up then he'll be even more tired." I instructed her.

"But-"

"No." Hanji sighed as she looked away from me. "Good, now I have other things I need to do." I said as I walked away from Hanji. Yesterday, Eren was practicing forming into a titan and doing experiments for Hanji, but after the third transformation he became weak. I immediately placed him back into bed and began to study how long it took for his body to go back to normal. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sasha pick up a potato in her hand. She looked at it with hungry eyes, but I placed my hand on my shoulder and whispered, "If you eat that potato then I'll cut open your stomach and take it out myself."

"Yes, Ryder. Sorry, Ryder." I patted her shoulder as I walked out of the cabin and saw Mikasa and Historia coming up to me with wood in their hands.

"Mikasa, Historia, can you two do me a favour?" They exchanged glances before looking back towards me and nodding their heads. "Can the two of you go sit with Eren and tell me when he wakes up before you tell Hanji?"

"Yes, Ryder."

"Mikasa, give me your wood and Historia put yours down. I'll put them where I want." The two did as I instructed before leaving to go sit with Eren. I began to make my way with the wood and placing it in the corner in the kitchen, so we had it when we would begin making dinner.

"You're such a pain." I heard the familiar voice of Levi beside me as he picked up the remaining wood that was on the ground.

"Wow, good afternoon to you too, Levi. What a beautiful day, isn't it?" I sarcastically said to him before I scrunched up my face and looked at him.

"Don't give me that look." He said without even making eye contact with me.

"Then don't insult me first thing." I told him as we walked into the kitchen. We placed the wood down in the corner and I stretched a bit, so my back would crack.

"It's so disgusting when you crack your back." I looked at Levi with a confused face as I pointed to the door.

"Then why are you still here? Go somewhere else. I don't need you here."

"You'd probably cut off a finger if I wasn't here."

"What's wrong with you today? Why are you insulting me so much?" I asked out of frustration. I really didn't know what was wrong with him today. "Are you bored or something? Don't have enough people to boss around?" Levi's mouth opened, but he was interrupted by the sound of Historia from behind me.

"Ryder, Eren is awake."

"Thank you." I told her and the blonde then turned around and walked back to the room. I looked at Levi with an obvious face that said 'what are you still doing here?'. "Go and see Eren, I have a few more things I have to do."

"Aren't you going to come?" He asked me.

"I have some other stuff I need to finish and it'll be easier if you're not in my way." I told him.

"You know, he's taken a weird liking to you, but if you don't want to then I won't force you." Levi shrugged his shoulders before walking away from me and towards the room where Eren was. I sighed as I shook my head and continued to do what I was doing in the kitchen.

"Ryder. Someone's here." Connie told me. "Do you want me to get Levi?" I shook my head.

"No, I'll handle it." I walked passed Connie and went to the front door. Once outside I saw a man sitting on a horse and kept his head tilted downwards, so his face was hidden from his hat. "Can I help you?" I asked as I walked over to him. He looked up and I was surprised to see a face that I hadn't seen for some time. "Chase?"

"The one and only." He said as he climbed off his horse and bowed. I laughed and ran towards him, so I could give him a hug.

"I can't even remember the last time I saw you." I voiced.

"I can remember seeing you. You still look as radiant as ever, Ryder. Levi is a lucky man." I rolled my eyes at his words. Chase was one of the few people I ended up confiding in with my feelings for Levi.

"Don't say that too loud, he might hear you." I joked with him.

"I heard that he's around. Should I keep my guard up? I don't need him doing what he did last time to me." He said as he began to look around him. I laughed as I watched him panic. The memory of Levi overhearing Chase giving me a compliment filled my brain. Levi was not too impressed and ended up insulting him before kicking him out of the room. I ended up scolding Levi afterwards for hurting such a close friend of mine.

"He's inside. Do you want to come inside for a bit?" I asked him.

"I'd love to spend more time with you, but Erwin sent me here to give you something." Chases' tone changed to a serious one as he fished for something in his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. "Open it when you're with Levi and then show it to your squad. Burn it afterwards."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh speak of the devil." Chase mumbled as he waved to someone who stood behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Levi casually walking up to the two of us.

"What're you doing here you pervert?" Levi asked as he stood beside me.

"I had to drop something off to Ryder." Chase answered.

"And what was that?" Levi questioned.

"What? You don't trust me anymore?" Chase joked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't trust you with a horse, let alone Ryder." Levi calmly said to the man in front of us.

"Is someone getting protective? Are you two an item now? You know, I've been waiting for this to happen." Chase began to mumble.

"We're not together, Chase." I answered. He looked at me with his head slightly tilted to the side. It was true that we weren't 'together' in that sort of way, but things were too complicated at the moment to be thinking about that.

"So does that mean I can get a goodbye kiss, Ryder?" Chase smirked.

"You can get a goodbye punch in the face if you want." Levi said as he took another step forward. I sighed at the familiar altercation that usually happens when the two of them were in the same room.

"Don't you need to get going?" I asked Chase. He managed to peel his eyes away from Levi, so he could answer my question.

"You're right! Looks like I'll see you two later." He smiled before hopping back onto his horse. "Ryder, stay safe for me. I love seeing your beautiful face." He winked in my direction.

"I will." I smiled.

"And Levi, don't forget that you're one lucky man." Chase said to my black haired friend before turning around on his horse and galloping away.

"What's with him and his weird riddles?" Levi asked me as we began to walk back towards the cabin.

"He was saying that you're lucky to have me." I smiled. Levi stayed silent for a few seconds before he said,

"But I can't get rid of you." I pushed him with my arm and he lost his footing slightly.

"Come on, I have something to show you." I said as I walked away from a partially stunned Levi.

* * *

 **All you beautiful people know what to do! See you next Monday~ :D**


	20. Chapter 20

First we watched the cabin get burnt down because Erwin was tipped off. Then we went through Trost like we were supposed to and Jean (who was disguised as Eren) and Armin (who was disguised as Historia) were kidnapped as planned. Eren and Historia were hidden in a safe place while the rest of us followed the kidnappers and were now quietly sitting on the roof.

"What's it like inside?" Levi asked Mikasa when she came back to us to report what she had found.

"We must hurry, fake Eren will soon be discovered." She told us.

"Really?" Levi sounded almost surprised.

"The two are very different." I mumbled to myself.

"Is your ankle alright?" Mikasa asked our captain. I figured that Mikasa was probably concerned about his ankle because she felt slightly responsible. Levi only twisted his ankle to protect Mikasa when she didn't listen back in the forest of giant trees when her and Levi went to save Eren from Annie.

"I can move. It isn't bad." Levi answered, but I was still slightly worried about his ankle.

"Hurry, we should get inside while they're all distracted." I nudged Levi as I nodded my head towards the men that were standing outside the warehouse.

"Ryder's right. Let's move." Mikasa, Levi and I quietly entered the warehouse through the glass windows that were placed on the roof. We subdued the guards that were placed inside and tied them all up. Once we place them all face down onto the floor we took our spots. When the man, who appeared to be leader, and his two lackeys walked into the warehouse the three of us jumped them. While Levi and Mikasa knocked out theirs from the side – I jumped down from the pillar and pushed the round man onto his front. My knees dug into his bag as he yelled out in pain. I grabbed hold of his arms and placed them behind his back, so Jean could wrap his arms up for me. We sat up the three and placed them up against crates, so we could talk to the leader.

"Are you the boss of this company?" Levi asked.

"No…I'm not, I'm just a coach driver getting used. Just an old man. Please don't hurt me. I don't know anything." The bald headed man pleaded with us.

"It's him. I've heard his men call him President." Mikasa pointed out. I kneeled down in front of him and look him in the eye.

"You hear that, President? Now, I don't like liars very much." I said. "So what do you think I should do with you since you've lied to us?"

"I don't feel safe in your nest…let's move elsewhere." Levi suggested. I sighed as I stood up. Levi did let me have my fun in intimidating anyone anymore.

* * *

"Why did you bring me all the way up here?" The President asked Levi as he sat down on the edge of wall Trost.

"Do you know where we are, President?" Levi asked.

"This is my town. The front gate of Trost. Well, the ex-front gate. Or also, the southern foremost line of humanity…the border between this and that world. A scary place, but I could do good business." The President answered.

"We call it…the place where men have won over titans for the first time. Also, it's a place that proves humanity's helplessness. We used a titan to close the hole opened by a titan. We tried many ways, but in the end we realized that humans couldn't compete. Well, of course we didn't close it with just the power of a titan. Many soldiers lost their lives. That, and all the other miracles that happened allowed your town to barely survive." Levi explained.

"One of them is Eren. The boy whom you tried to take away." I said. I stood on the other side of the President.

"So you took me here to lecture me? You shouldn't bother with that. I'm too old." The President laughed as he took another puff from his cigar.

"Yeah…let's stop. It's just pitiful to see an old man getting yelled at." Levi then sat down beside the old man. I took a few steps back and crossed my arms over my chest. The remaining group of ours gave me a quizzical look, but now it was time for them to see that Levi was not just an amazing soldier for his skills, but for his intelligence too. "I want to know your motives and the details of your negotiations with the brigade."

"Negotiations? There's nothing like that. I just obeyed the orders. Our motive is to 'obey the orders, not to lose all we have'. However, both our night attack and kidnapping failed. The government will seize all our property after charging it of something, and our workers will be left out in the streets. On top of that, I and some men will be silence…we'll die in some mysterious incident. Let me tell you something, sir. The guys at the brigade are idiots." The President began to laugh as he spoke. "How could they be so stupid as to think that punks like this could do something against people that normally fight titans? In the end that girl alone was enough to beat us all. We just didn't stand a chance." The President gestured to me with his cigar before settling down and taking another puff. "What do you think, sir? Was that helpful?"

"Yeah…they're not really smart apparently, but I knew that already, but are you just going to let idiots like them kill you, President?" Levi asked.

"Huh? Were you not listening? Or maybe someone like you doesn't have someone they want to protect?"

"I do have someone I want to protect, so that's why I'm asking you if you'll let them kill you? Because I wouldn't' just let anyone kill me without fighting back. Especially since I have someone I need to protect." Levi asked again. I looked around me because I felt pairs of eyes staring at me from behind and I was met with every one of squad members staring at me with eyes saying 'he's talking about you'. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Levi and the President.

"They might be idiots, but they're the ones holding the power. You also get killed by beings that don't even wear clothes."

"I see, indeed you're right, but we can also kill titans. It's like with titans – if you're going to die anyways, you might as well try." Levi tried to reason with him.

"No."

"Why?" Levi inquired.

"I'll just fail and more of my men will die." The President looked down at his hands.

"Don't mind that. It'd be the same either way."

"What?"

"Trost, your town, is on the verge of bankruptcy. For a while it was occupied by titans and half of it got destroyed. Yet, there are still people here. Of course, that's also because there are workers trying to fill up the hole and soldiers that stand on guard in case titans arrive, but another reason is that Reebs Company brings together people and jobs. However, if Reebs Company vanishes, then the town will receive its last blow and stop functioning. In that case, your employees won't be the only ones left in the streets. Except for soldiers. All the inhabitants of this town will be involved. I wonder how many of them will be able to survive through the winter. Being killed by the Central Brigade would still be better."

"Yeah…that'll probably happen since you're not giving us Eren and Krista. A great number of people will die. So what? Are you going to give me humanity's miracle not to let my men and the inhabitants of this town die?" The President questioned.

"Exactly. I will give you Eren and Krista."

"Huh?"

"Captain Levi!" Mikasa yelled as she took a step forward, but I grabbed hold of her wrist. She looked at me and glared, but I glared at her back. She stood there for a few seconds before taking her original spot behind me.

"However, I have three conditions. First, from now on the Reebs Company will rise against the brigade and the government together with us, the Survey Corps." Levi started ticking the conditions off his fingers.

"What? Do you want to start a war?" That's exactly what we wanted and we were prepared for it to start.

"Second, the Reebs Company will completely trust the Survey Corps."

"Trust? In the merchant's world that word is only used as joke."

"Merchants? I'm currently talking to you, Dimo Reebs. I'm asking you about your way of life. What kind of person are you? Are you going to let your men and the inhabitants of this town die and be defeated or are you going to fight against the ones holding the highest power in this world? No one can say which one is the right choice. Just choose the one you like." Levi said.

"Hah…only an amateur would ask someone to sign a contract without telling them all the conditions."

"Oh, I'm sorry. The third one. From now on, whenever the Reebs Company obtains rare food or luxury items, they will preferentially give it to us, Survey Corps. For example, black tea."

"Wonderful! That's a wonderful condition!" Sasha began to yell before I grabbed the back of her cloak and pulled her back to her spot.

"You're more avid than merchants. I like you. I accept your proposal."

* * *

This chapter is a little jumpy I know, but I hope you guys still like it! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Blood curdling screams were heard from the room down the stairs. Pleas of mercy were begged, but not granted. I sat at a table with Connie, Eren, Historia, Armin, Jean and Sasha. Mikasa stood up against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest. Levi and Hanji were downstairs torturing one of the two men that killed Pastor Nick.

"So its started…jeez I thought I was fighting against titans, but now I don't even know who the enemy is. Why did we have to get involved in this?" Jean asked as he placed his face in his hands.

"There's no other choice. If we fail here, humanity will be exterminated by the titans." Eren tried to comfort his friend. "We're doing the Coup D'état. As in the plan devised by the Commander that time…it's not finished yet…maybe."

"We're already considered rebels. What will happen if we fail?" Sasha asked.

"We're going to be hanged in front of everyone." Jean answered.

"It's because we're trying to change a system that's been like this for over a century." Armin began. Everyone turned their heads to face him as he spoke. "There are no precedents, but how about trying to get the people on our side? We could take advantage of the confusion caused by the repeated attacks of the titans. If we manage to rouse the public by shifting the responsibility on the monarchy…it might go well. The only problem is that in that case the public will be put in danger too and lives might be lost. I guess it can't be helped, since it's for the sake of humanity. We should cause a significant accident and make it sound as if it was caused by the monarchy of the brigade. The public will then consider the Survey Corps their saviours. I'm sure it won't be hard to fool the public…shit…just joking." Armin began to awkwardly laugh as he noticed the expression on all of our faces.

"You know…you were soiled after that pervert mocked you." Jean said to Armin.

"No, Armin has always been good at coming up with gloomy makeshift measures." Eren interjected.

"I don't remember raising him like that." Mikasa mumbled to herself.

"But…we're already criminals. Our current opponent is not someone that we must kill in order to avoid being eaten. They're enemies because they have different ideas or even just because they belong to different Corps. From now on we might have to kill someone just because of that. We're not good people anymore." Armin finished his train of thought.

"You're good people who have to make difficult decisions." I said. Everyone's eyes in the room looked at me and I realized that I wasn't looking at soldiers. I was looking at children. They were all good kids and they weren't prepared for what was going to come, but I didn't want them thinking that they were bad people because in my heart I knew they weren't. "I can't tell you if what we're doing is right and I know you want me to by the looks on your faces, but I just can't because I don't know that answer myself. What I do know is that I want to build a better world for humanity and I'll help do that by any means. However, that doesn't make me or you bad people. These are difficult decisions, but this is the path we've decided to walk, so we'll do it together."

* * *

"Be careful." I mumbled as I stood in front of Levi with my hood up. Levi was leaving with Hanji's squad members to follow Eren and Historia. Eren and Historia were placed in the hands of Dimo Reebs as planned, so he could hand them over to the Central Military Police, but shortly after the exchange – the members of the Reebs Company and was there were killed. We had received a tip that they took the two to a funeral parlour and were going to transfer them soon. Then the rest of us would follow on our horses to where they are being taken. However, Levi wasn't allowed to be on the ground with us because pamphlets were circulating with his face on it.

"People will recognize you, so you should stay at the back of the formation." He told me.

"No. I'll lead the squad like I said." I shook my head.

"You know you're putting yourself at greater risk that way. Men will recognize you."

"I know, but I'll be careful and I'll protect them." I told him.

"It's those damn eyes of yours. No wonder people recognize you." I cocked an eyebrow as I smiled at him.

"Is that a compliment?" I teased him. He sighed before turning around.

"Like I would ever compliment you." He said before taking off onto the roof and leaving me there. I sighed before placing my hand over the spot Isobel's pendant dangled underneath my clothing. She always looked trouble right in eye and I was going to do the same thing. I began to walk back to where the rest of our squad was waiting, but I stopped before I turned the corner when I heard Sasha say,

"Even though he was so accommodating towards the Reebs company! What he did scared the life out of Historia…he must want to do the same once she becomes queen, so that she would still obey his every command!" Sasha was making reference to the previous night when Levi picked up Historia by her collar and yelled at her to make a choice before dropping her on the floor.

"When it come down to it…I don't want to join any group that acts violently like this. The me back then…I sacrificed myself because I wanted to save humanity." Jean said. I then decided to round the corner and make my presence known.

"Ryder…" Connie said my name as Sasha and Jean looked at me with wide eyes.

"You may not agree with what Levi did, but that does not mean you should be speaking ill of your captain. He has done everything and sacrificed much to get us to where we are. You haven't seen what us veterans have seen, so I don't expect you to understand, but if you're having second doubts then I suggest you leave. Turn around and walk away now because the last thing we need are people who will not put their all into this." They didn't make eye contact with me. They all looked towards the ground and avoided my gaze as I walked towards my horse. "Now, let's get ready."

We all climbed on our horses and got in position. We waited where we would see the caskets that were carrying Eren and Historia pass by. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots rang through the air and they were coming from the direction that Levi was in.

"It's gunfire!" Sasha began to freak out form behind me. "Listen! Numerous shots!"

"Sasha, calm down. Since Levi and the others were discovered we have to change strategies like we planned." I instructed the group. I looked at Armin and nodded my head. He was the only levelheaded one here at the moment. My mind continued to think about the possibility that they had caught Levi, but I couldn't get distracted. We must go forward.

"The gunfire is getting closer!" Sasha informed us.

"The gunfire if getting closer?" Jean asked.

"They couldn't come after us when we have 3D Maneuver Gear while firing guns…unless…" My train of thought continued to work as I thought of the possibilities.

"Plus, the Military Police shouldn't be able to keep up with the Squad Leader and the others." Jean said.

"The casket! They're coming!" Armin said from his spot on the wagon. Then we all began to move forward as we followed the casket, but they Levi appeared from above and was being followed by other men that had 3D Maneuver Gear on.

"They have 3D Maneuver Gear? With guns attached?" I was in shock by seeing this new technology in front of me. We watched as Levi went for the guy that was directly behind him and slashed him with his blade. Levi then moved to the left and began to lower himself. "It's a signal. Go left." I instructed Armin and the others. Levi landed on the wagon and informed us to,

"Stop following the casket wagon. Our movements have been seen through. Let's give up on Eren and Historia for now. Their aim is to use the two of them as bait to lure out the remaining Survey Corps members, and kill them all here. I'm sure enemies are lying in wait ahead as well." Levi turned around to Armin, "Armin, aim for the closest level ground from the left."

"Yes."

"Sasha and Connie, lead the horses."

"Yes!"

"Jean, return gunfire from the roof racks."

"Understood."

"Mikasa and Ryder, you'll support the escape with your 3D Maneuver Gear."

"Got it." I said.

"What do you plan to do about Eren and Historia?" Mikasa asked.

"We'll have to find them by other means. Of course, that's if we're able to leave this place alive. When you can kill the enemy, kill. Understood?"

"Understood." Mikasa said.

"Squad leader! They're coming! Several from the right side!" Armin yelled. I ripped off my cloak and passed my reigns over to Sasha before jumping off my horse and flying in the air with my gear. One man came towards me and aimed his gun. The shot went off and I moved downwards before propelling myself upwards and slamming my blades through his torso. As his body fell, I heard someone yell my name,

"Ryder!" I turned around at the perfect second to see that another man was about to shoot me from behind from a close range, but I swung my blade and pressed the button to allow it to fly out of my handle and straight into his forehead. I watched as another body fell towards the ground. As I looked around I noticed that Levi and Mikasa had taken care of the men that they had. I flew down into the cart and saw Jean staring down at the body with wide eyes. I picked up the woman who was killed and threw over the side.

"Just keep looking forward." I said to Jean as Armin continued to ride forward.

* * *

 **Eeeek gonna have to start writing more for this fic since we've already almost caught up to what I've already written! I'll get right on that before my competition this weekend! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

"Take off your shirt." I instructed Levi as I grabbed my bag. We managed to find an old rundown barn for us to stay in for the night after our plan had gone completely wrong when we tried to rescue Eren and Historia.

"That's a little forward, don't you think?" He said as he lifted his shirt over his head. I saw the open skin on his shoulder from a lucky miss of a gunshot.

"You wish that I wanted you badly." I said as I pulled out my emergency kit and started shifting through it. I pulled out some napkins and began to press down on the wound. "Hold." Levi placed his hand on the napkin.

"You're too obvious. That's why you're a terrible liar." He said as I placed a Band-Aid on his cheek from another injury.

"You're the only one who knows when I'm lying." I told him. Levi didn't reply as I grabbed the hot water that I had boiled over the fire. The rest of the squad all quietly sat down in their spots as they continued to relive the day.

"Don't worry about them too much." Levi spoke. "They're changing now." He took the napkin off of his wound, so I could place the now damp napkin that I had on his wound. I needed to clean it, so it wouldn't get infected.

"They're just kids." I told him.

"They have to grow-up, Ryder." I nodded my head. I knew that he was right, but I guess I didn't want him to be this time. I wanted them to stay kids.

"This is like old times, remember?" I smiled to myself as I grabbed the needle and thread and began to sew up his wound. "I would always have to fix you up again whenever you came back from some 'secret business' you wouldn't tell me about."

"That would only happen after you would yell at me and hit the back of my head." Levi stated.

"That's what you get for being an idiot and always coming back to me with new injuries. How else do you think I become so knowledgeable in the medical field?"

"Maybe because you always get yourself hurt?" Levi joked as I sighed.

"I don't know where you get this idea that I always hurt myself because I think I'm pretty self-sufficient." I said as I continued to sew up his wound.

"I don't know about self-sufficient, but you're definitely in denial." He told me.

"How can you two do that?" I looked up and saw Jean look at me. "How can you two still talk like nothings happened?"

"Maybe because we're monsters." Levi said in a monotone voice.

"Or maybe it's because we're grateful that we can still talk like this. I made a decision that I was going to continue living today, so I won't stop doing that just because we killed the people who would've killed us." I added in my two cents before finishing up Levi's suture.

* * *

"Ryder…I need to tell you something." Levi came and sat down beside me. The others were asleep except for Armin who was on duty at the moment outside.

"What is it?" I asked Levi. I was packing up a few things in my bag before we set out that morning.

"I saw Kenny…" Levi's words trailed off as I looked at him. My brain was trying to work out what Levi had just said and it just kept coming up with zero.

"That can't be." I stated.

"He's working for the Military Police now. He was the one chasing after me."

"This isn't good. He taught you everything you know. He'll be able to read our movements." I told Levi my concerns. He didn't answer. Levi looked down at his hands instead. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands. "I know you'll find a way, Levi. You always do."

"I want to kill that bastard, so you can't go near him." He instructed me. Levi knew I had grown strong feelings towards Kenny. The fact that he's the person who taught Levi how to fight and always got him into trouble as a kid made me despise him. Kenny also left Levi one day and never returned and I had to pick up the pieces again. He broke Levi's heart and I wanted him dead for that.

"That's not fair." I whispered.

"I'm the only one who can kill him, Ryder." I sighed because I knew he was right. I squeezed his hand as my head hung low.

"But he's dangerous. He'll know exactly what you're going to do before you even do it."

"I'm the only one and you know that." I raised my head and looked at him. Our faces were so close once again as we looked at each other. "You can't go near him because he won't hesitate to kill you. He knows how to get to me and he will kill you if he needs to do that and if we give him the chance. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded my head. I didn't like this idea, but it was the truth and I couldn't deny that.

"You better kill that son of a bitch." I mumbled.

* * *

 **This chapter is shorter than usual, yes, but I hope you still enjoyed it! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

"Huh? Someone's coming!" I warned my squad. We were all hiding in tall grass by the HQ of the Central Military Police. We went in and injured everyone that was there, but took the man who looked to be in charge for the night. Sadly, we fell short because he continued to tell Levi that he doesn't know the whereabouts of Eren and Historia.

"Woah! Don't pull your guns out on us!" I heard the familiar voice of the brunette that always wore glasses. I stood up and saw Hanji walking over to us with the two soldiers we had converted from the military police.

"Hanji!" I was excited to see my friend as she walked up to us.

"I have something for all of you." She said as she handed me a slip of paper. I began to read out what it said, but what really caught our attention was,

"The Survey Corps have been exonerated and your actions deemed self-defence. The royal government and administrative districts are now under Commander-In-Chief Zackley's control." I looked around to my fellow comrades and we all had a stunned look on our faces. We were still trying to process the information because this couldn't be real, could it?

"We're free again!" Excitement filled all of our bodies as the squad members began to hug each other. I wrapped my arms around Levi's neck and he wrapped one arm around my waist, but kept the other on the piece of paper, so he could read it over.

"You guys, just what means did you use?" Levi asked Hanji. I let go of him and turned to look at our friend. He was making reference to get this circulated through the capital and have our freedom restored to us.

"It's not us that did it. The choices of one person at a time have changed this world." Hanji explained.

"Hanji…my apologies. The three that you entrusted to me have died." Levi told the brunette.

"But you've succeeded in eliminating their forces, right?"

"Not all of them." I said.

"Their boss along with Eren and Historia are still somewhere else. This revolution is at a standstill if we don't find them quickly." Levi informed our comrade.

"As for the whereabouts of Eren and Historia…we have a lead. It's not definitively confirmed, but it seems we have no choice but to place our bet on this." Hanji held up a piece of paper. "Also, we need to move quickly because we're worried that Eren might be eaten." Hanji informed us.

"Eren's going to be eaten?" Mikasa sounded shocked by the information. I could understand why she became so flustered by this information.

"It's only speculation based on Reiner and Bertolt's words and actions, but it may be a way for someone to gain Eren's 'titan power'. I'll tell you more while we move." Hanji instructed us. We left the man we had caught tied up to the tree and all went to grab our horses, so we could move out immediately. We were getting closer to where we needed to be.

* * *

I sat in the cart with the rest of the squad as the two Military Police, turned Survey Corps, went to go talk to one of the farmers. All the current information that Hanji had given us in the cart was rolling around in my brain. This whole situation was getting more and more complicated. The fact that if you eat another Titan shifter then you gain their abilities was mind boggling to me. What kind of a world did we live in?

"What can we expect, Levi?" Hanji asked.

"It's Kenny the Ripper. If he's around, he will be the number one obstacle. In terms of the threat that he poses…think as if I were the enemy…no…with that weaponry, he's more dangerous than I am to some extent." Levi answered.

"Then it's impossible for us." Sasha sighed.

"Waiting to re-join with the Survey Corps is impossible." Connie sighed.

"But from what the Captain said, it doesn't seem like he has no weaknesses either." Armin added.

"Are you serious, Armin?" Jean looked surprised by what his friend had just said.

"Yeah…even if they had training, their real battle experience didn't start until yesterday." Hanji said out loud in regards to the younger members of the squad. "But even though you lived together, you have no information about Kenny the Ripper…what's with that?" Hanji asked.

"It was a very long time ago, Hanji. Besides, he was a very private man back in those days." I said.

"Yesterday was the first time I even heard his full name. Kenny 'Ackerman'. A relation of yours, perhaps?" Levi asked Mikasa.

"According to my parents, when they were alive, father's Ackerman family had been persecuted in the cities. Mother, who was Asian, her family lost its place in the cities too because of their race. The two of them, both chased deep into the mountains at the edge of the wall, met one another and became husband and wife. Even father had no idea why the Ackerman family had been persecuted. I didn't see any signs of racial distinguishing features, like mother had, in him." Mikasa answered. It felt like we weren't getting any real answers anymore. Just more dead ends.

"You…have you ever experienced a moment where it was like a power had awakened inside you?" Levi asked.

"I have…"

"It seems Kenny Ackerman had a moment like that as well. At some time, in some moment, it was as if some stupendous power welled up within his body and suddenly he knew what he had to do. I, as well, had a moment like that." Levi said. My mind raced back to out first expedition where Levi saved me from the titan that had killed our two best friends. Was that the moment he was referring to?

"We have the information and we're ready to move out." We turned around to see the two who had gone to speak with the farmer. We nodded our heads and we all got back onto our designated horses.

We rode to the church and we went inside. We pulled up the rug that was on the floor and saw the hidden entrance that we were told about. Once all our gear was set in place we nodded our heads and opened up the hidden passageway. We walked down and encountered a single door. This was where it all began.

Levi kicked the door open and we sent three barrels that had gas canisters attached down the stairs. Smoke began to erupt from the sides due to the impact. We all charged forward as Sasha grabbed her arrows that were light with fire, so she could shoot the canisters. Smoke began to fill up the room as we lifted off with our 3D Maneuver gear.

"35 of them! Holding up around the pillars in front of you, near the ceiling!" Levi yelled out the number and now we knew what we were up against. As other members shot the signal flares up in the sky, I made my way towards my first target. The man raised his gun, but a signal flare shot through his vision, and before he could react, I flew through the smoke and cut off his head. I looked over to my right and saw that one was beneath me, so I let my wires go, so I could run my blades into his torso before flying back upwards again. My eyes would dart around, so I could see the next person to kill, but it felt like no damage was being done. I felt like we were being cornered because we were severely outnumbered. However, I couldn't lose hope. I knew that I had to keep moving and I had to keep killing these people in order to live.

From the corner of my eye I saw Hanji encounter one of the women, but the woman shot out one of her wires and aimed right for Hanji's shoulder. I heard Hanji let out a shrieking scream as she landed on the ground. I felt my blood begin to boil as I continued to move forward. How dare anyone hurt Hanji!

"Ryder! Slow down!" I could hear Levi in the distance, but I didn't listen. I was going to kill that woman. No one was going to hurt my friends again while I was around. I was going to kill her. I was going to kill her, but then the familiar light and sound of thunder erupted in the room. A strong gust of wind pushed me backwards and made me grab onto a pillar that was close by.

"No…a titan." I said. I looked to my right to see that Levi and the others had caught up to me. "Sasha! Look after Hanji!" I yelled over to one of the younger members before the rest of us moved forward together and went to the scene. I went flying passed Eren when I saw Historia stumble backwards. My hand reached out as I grabbed the back of her head, so she wouldn't hit the wall. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Ryder?"

"Pass me the keys!" Levi yelled over. I quickly grabbed the keys from Historia and passed them to Levi.

"The roof!" I yelled as I heard the sound from above. Right over Eren's head a giant boulder came crashing down, but they managed to free him and quickly run backwards, so they weren't killed. We all looked forward towards where all the hot steam was coming from and were met by a ginormous titan. "That thing is bigger than the Colossus titan."

"Really, how shitty can this situation get?" Levi asked. I looked around frantically as I tried to find an escape route, but there was no way us for to escape. The steam could easily burn us alive or we could get crushed by the roof that was caving in. However, there was no escape. Suddenly, Eren dashed passed me and jumped off the edge. A giant light and a loud _boom_ sound erupted in the air. I closed my eyes as the air pushed my back into the wall behind me. When I felt the air begin to subside I slowly opened up my eyes and looked around. Eren had transformed into a titan that hardened itself to protect us. The larger titan was nowhere to be seen though.

"Quickly, let's find a way out. Mikasa go get Eren out his titan form." I instructed before running off the edge and flying upwards. Sasha and Connie flew up to the right as I went left. We needed to find a way out and fast. I looked around the ceiling and it was completely blocked. I would push on the rock, but it wouldn't budge either.

"We found an exit!" I looked over and saw that Sasha and Connie had reached the top and found a way back up to the surface. I went back down and stood in front of Historia. Levi, Eren and Historia were talking about the recent events, but I felt much safer above ground, so I started feeling anxious about staying underground any longer than we needed to.

"Let's get out of here." I said. Historia nodded her head before I had her placed on my back.

"I can carry her." Levi offered. I shook my head.

"I can do it."

"Quickly! Come here! You have to see something!" We heard Connie yell down to us. With that I quickly flew upwards. Near the edge, Historia climbed off my back and Armin helped her up. I was about to pull myself up, but a hand shot out in front of my face. I looked up and saw Levi. How he managed to beat me up here surprised me, but I grabbed his hand and allowed him to help me out. When I turned around I saw that a giant piece of the Earth had caved in as smoke was seen off in the distance.

"That can't be him…" I made reference to Rod Reiss – who was the one who transformed into that massive titan. It was dragging itself against the ground instead of walking on its legs.

"Ryder…" I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Levi. "We're going. Stay close to me." I nodded my head as I followed him to the horses. I climbed onto mine and then we headed out.

* * *

Ahhhhhh sorry for the late update! Good thing I was reminded to post it ;) Anyways, this one was a pretty long read, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I also hope your week is amazing just like you! :D


	24. Chapter 24

"I've got it!" I yelled out as I continued to pull the wagon that held crates filled with water. We planned on dumping the water onto ourselves because when the titan finally reaches us – it'll give us some protection against the steam that's radiating off of him. When we made it back to the wall we devised a plan that was based on the titans movements – its mouth must be open completely or it wouldn't be dragging its face along the ground. Therefore, we planned on Eren throwing a ton of gunpowder into its open mouth and allowing it to explode while the rest of us go in and cut at the nape of his neck.

"Everyone get ready!" Erwin yelled over to us. The titan was now dangerously close, so we all began to pour the water over our heads. The titan grabbed onto the wall and pulled itself up. It towered over everyone, but Eren was already transformed into a titan and grabbed the gunpowder. He went and threw it into the titans mouth and then we all set off to go cut the nape of his neck. We only had one shot and it had to work.

* * *

After we defeated the titan the younger members of the squad went to go get some rest and Historia went to take her place as Queen. Levi and I were instructed to go look around the ground that the titan crawled out of. We needed to see if we could find anything else or any survivors that we could interrogate.

"Ryder, over here." I followed Levi as we approached a figure that was sitting up against the tree. His body was covered in burns that couldn't be fixed at this point and he was bleeding out. His hand was resting over his lower abdominal, probably to try to stop the bleeding and slow down the process of death.

"Kenny." I called his name. Even with the burns, I was able to recognize his black raven hair and his very distinguishable hat. I swear he hadn't aged under those burns of his, but it was the same with Levi – he still looks the same way when we were living underground.

"Serious burns and you're bleeding out. There's no saving you now." Levi told Kenny.

"You sure? I don't know about that." We looked down at what his hand was resting on and saw that he had grabbed one of the needles that held the serum to turn anyone into a titan. "I took one of these from Rod's bag because apparently taking one can turn you into a titan. Maybe I'll become a stupid one…I don't know, but at least it could keep me alive."

"You probably had a better chance when you were less messed up." Levi told him.

"Why didn't you?" I asked Kenny as I nodded towards the serum resting under his hand.

"Yeah…I wonder why. I have to make sure I do it right or I might turn out like him…some half-baked dumbass." Kenny made reference to Rod Reiss who became a titan that was only half made.

"There's no way you'll just sit here and wait for your death. C'mon, don't you have any better excuses?" Levi asked.

"Yeah…I don't want to die…and I wanted power, but I see…now I think I get why he did something like that." Kenny mumbled on without making any logical sense. "Everyone I saw was the same. Alcohol, women or even pretending to be God. Family, the king, dreams, children, power. They all had something drunk on them…it was what kept them moving. They were all slaves to something…even he was." Kenny then began to cough violently and blood began to fall from his lips. "W-what about you? Being a hero? Wanting a future with Ryder?" Levi bent down on his knees and grabbed hold of Kenny's shoulders.

"Kenny, tell me everything you know. Why didn't the previous king want mankind to survive?"

"I don't know, but that was why we Ackerman's went against the king." Kenny coughed again and blood flew onto Levi's cheek. I bent down on my knees and looked at Kenny.

"I was told that I was an Ackerman too…is that true? You…who were you to my mother?" Levi desperately asked Kenny for one of the missing pieces he had been searching for.

"Ha…idiot…just her…big brother." Kenny continued to cough.

"Then why did you leave me back then?" Levi asked.

"I was unfit to be a parent and you already had someone there for you." Kenny looked over to me and handed me the box with the titan serum. "Ryder, you never liked me…that was a good call. Please look after him for me. You were always the one he was meant to be with." I took the box and watched as Kenny looked back at Levi.

"You did good kid…you did good." Kenny's eyes finally shut as he stopped breathing. I held the box against my chest as Levi and I looked at him. This departure was almost too sad for the two of us, but when I looked at Levi, my heart went out to him. One of his only family members that he actually knew was now gone and he didn't know how to properly process this information. I stood up and placed the box in my pocket. I gently placed my hand onto Levi's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. His hand reached up and touched mine as we looked at Kenny.

"Levi, we have to go." I told him. The black haired man nodded his head before standing up and picking his gun up from the ground.

"Let's go give this to Erwin." He said in reference to the serum. I silently followed him as we headed back to the wall. I knew that he needed some time to process this. Levi was cold at the best of times, but he wasn't heartless.

* * *

Our world was now back in order with Historia as Queen and us now helping her with decisions. I would casually sit on decision meetings, but otherwise, I was told to rest due to pushing myself. I always cursed the fact that Levi always had this energy to keep going, but I felt useless next to him most of the time. I had voiced my concern to Levi a few days prior, but he just told me I was being stupid and sent me on my way. I knew they I was able to help the younger members and make them feel at ease, but I wanted to be even more useful, but a part of me knew I wouldn't be able to. It was just another thing I needed to accept on my own.

I decided to go for a walk and go see a certain someone that I hadn't seen since we captured her. I followed the instructions as to where we placed Annie Leonhardt. I walked down the stairs until I came in contact with a wood door.

I opened up the door and began to walk down the hall towards the open room made of grey bricks. The fire posts on the walls were light; someone was downstairs. When I walked into the open space I saw Annie cased in her crystal barrier. Levi stood in front of her. I walked over to him and stood beside him.

"You should be resting." He said.

"I wanted to come see her." I said. We stood there in silence. I looked over at Levi and saw that his jaw was clenched.

"She's the one who did this Ryder. She's the one who killed our teammates…she's the one who broke all your ribs." He said in his monotone voice.

"I know, Levi." I looked back at her. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. I would've never imagined that she would try to kill her fellow comrades.

"We can't break through her barrier. We've tried everything." I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"There's no way we can get her out?" He looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Not without hurting her in the process, no. But we will Ryder…I promise." He looked back at Annie. My hand reached for his. I held his hand in mine as I waited for him to look at me.

"Take me back upstairs. I think I should go lie down again." I said lightly. He silently turned around and began to walk away. His hand slipped out of mine and I stood there and watched as he began to walk away. I noticed that his hands were clenched into fists and his shoulders were more broad than usual. He stopped walking.

"Come on then, I don't need you passing out here, you're heavy to carry."

"I am not!" I yelled as I walked over to him. I reached his side and he looked at me.

"I think we need to get you back to training as soon as possible. You look like you've gained a few pounds from sleeping all day." He teased.

"I have not! If anything you need to grow, you smurf!" I stomped my foot. He didn't reply. Instead he smirked at me and began to walk towards the door. I walked beside him and latched onto his arm.

Levi and I made our back to where the Survey Corps was now staying. Levi was being such a gentleman that it scared me a little bit. I teased him and asked if he was hit on the head without me knowing, but this resulted in me receiving another insult.

"Ryder! There you are!" I turned around to see the familiar blonde haired boy run up to me.

"Armin! Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. I just wanted to come see how you were doing. Eren wants to come see you later on, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason, he just wants to come thank you for protecting him. He feels like he at least owes you his thanks." He said as he began to scratch the back of his blonde head. I smiled at him and nodded.

"He really doesn't need to. That's what any one of us would've done."

"But you and the rest of Squad Levi protected him and he's truly grateful and-"

"I think she needs to hear this from Eren, not you, Armin." Levi said coldly. Armin stood up even straighter.

"Y-Yes sir. I'm sorry. We will see you later, Ryder." Armin bowed before turning around and leaving. I lightly hit Levi on the chest.

"You didn't have to be rude about it." I said. He just shrugged and we continued to walk towards my room. Once we entered, Levi placed me back in bed. He lifted my covers over my body and tucked me in. "Thanks." He grunted at me before turning around, leaving the room. I smiled to myself.

That was the first time Levi didn't pull away from my grasp when someone saw us together.

"You're making progress Levi. You're making progress."

* * *

Woop Woop! I remembered to post up a chapter this morning! I think I deserve a high-five for that!


	25. Chapter 25

_"_ _Mom! Mom!" I kept screaming out her name. I was surrounded by blackness as I ran towards my mom. Her back was facing me as my small hand was stretched out towards her. But the closer I got the brighter the light in front of her got. When she disappeared into the light I finally reached the spot my mom was standing and I saw it all over again._

 _"_ _MOM!" My voice screeched as I saw blood splattered all over our walls and I heard the door open behind me. I turned around._

I bolted up straight in my bed as a scream escaped my lips. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. I placed my hand over my heart. The fast pace that it was beating at could have been felt through my skin. I shakily took off my covers and got out of bed.

My legs carried me towards the door and down the hall. I didn't even think when I opened up the door in front of me. I closed it behind me and I walked towards the bed.

"Levi." I whispered. A few strands of his hair were in his face. He groaned before opening up his eyes slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with his scratchy sleepy voice.

"I…I had a nightmare. It was the same one…Levi, can I-" Before I could finish my sentence Levi moved over in his bed and lifted up the covers. I slipped into his bed. He opened up his arms, so I could slip into them and rest my head on his chest.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." His whispered.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "It was just…I never wanted to see that sight again, but whenever it comes…"I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Don't." I looked up and saw that Levi had turned his head, so he wasn't looking at me. "Don't cry. Your mom wouldn't want to see you cry." I nodded my head and nuzzled my face into his bare chest again.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember a few years ago when I was at the market and that man was following me?"

"Why're you bringing this up?"

"Were you following me that day?" His chest immediately stopped mid-rise. I felt his grip around me tighten.

"You should stop getting in trouble and then maybe I can stop protecting you." I small smile came to my lips.

"I'm sorry I'm so troublesome." He sighed.

"You came here to sleep, so can you stop talking?" I smiled again before closing my eyes. I began to feel sleep take over again, but before I fell back asleep I said one last thing.

"I love you, Levi."

* * *

"Come on! Push yourselves! You can do it! Go! Go! Go!" I yelled at the troops. We asked if anyone from the Military Police or the Garrison would like to join the Survey Corps and to our surprise – we had quite a few new recruits, so I was in charge of training them since my ribs were almost finished healing. I watched as they ran down the field and back up to me. Some were heaving as they placed their hands on their knees and leaned forward. "Okay! Take a break and then we'll be doing a Manoeuvre Gear run."

"Thank God!" Some of them said as they went to grab some water. I sat down on a nearby chair, but felt a slight pinch in my side. With a straight face I lifted up my right hand and brought it to my left side.

"Maybe if you stopped screeching your side wouldn't hurt so much." I looked over my shoulder and saw Levi standing behind me with his bored expression.

"I'm not screeching! They're far away, so I need to yell for them to hear me." I pointed out.

"Well if your ribs hurt don't come crying to me later on, it'll be your own fault."

"I never go to you when they hurt!"

"Ummm…Ryder…" I looked away from Levi and saw a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy standing in front of me.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Would you mind running some drills with me? I'd like to improve." I smiled at him as I stood up.

"Sure thing. Go head towards the trees and start warming up. I'll be there in a minute." He bowed before leaving Levi and I.

"You give them one-on-one help? That's no way to build troops." Levi commented.

"They need guidance. Most of them are scared and they don't want to die, so if I need to give one-on-one training to prevent them from dying, then I will." Levi just made a grunting sound at my comment. I turned around to look at him with my arms crossed against my chest. "How about you leave me alone to do my job?"

"Just don't hurt yourself anymore…I'm getting tired of having to pick up your slack." I rolled my eyes at him as he turned on his heels and began to walk away. A small smile played on my lips as I shook my head.

I walked over to the nearby forest and saw Mike patiently waiting for me. He was looking over his gear before I caught his attention.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" I made him run a few drills with his teammates. They were all very supportive of each other except one, Travis. "How about you shut your mouth because no one wants to listen to your high-pitched voice."

"Says the one who got beaten up by a Titan. That would never happen to me." He said cockily.

"I could beat you up with my own hands, so what makes you think that you'll survive against a Titan? You've never even seen one."

"They're not that scary. They're stupid oversized humans, how hard can it be?" I scoffed at his naivety.

"At this rate you'll be the first one to freeze up and Mike will be the one who's going to save you because he doesn't underestimate his opponent."

"Ya ya, you and Captain Levi think you're just _so_ great! Maybe you should get off of your high horse, huh?" My eyes looked away from Mike and shot over at Travis. My right hand quickly grabbed the handle of one of Mike's blade. I quickly twisted it with my fingers and pressed it up against Travis' neck. I stared into his hazel eyes as his light brown hair lightly blew in the wind. He was a few inches taller than me, but I scoffed at the idea that he could take me down.

"Captain Levi is the best soldier in the Survey Corps you ungrateful piece of shit. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't even have been born, so show a little respect."

"Did I touch a nerve?" He smirked at me, but I pushed the blade harder against his skin. I was close to piercing his skin with the metal.

"Say something else. All you have to say is one more thing and I promise you that I'll cut off your head and who do you think is going to really care that a piece of shit like you will be dead?" I saw him swallow the lump in his throat as he stared at me. "Say something. I dare you." He stayed silent. "Say something!" I yelled in his face, but there was just silence. I pulled the blade away and handed it back to Mike without taking my eyes off of Travis. "Take this as a learning lesson everyone." I turned around and looked at all the new recruits. They all stared at me with eyes filled with fear as my hands clasped behind my back. "Do you guys really want to know how to survive out there? Protect yourself. Don't get cocky and think that you can take on any Titan. Know your weakness. Protect your own and they will protect you. That's how Captain Levi and I have survived for so long, so take it from someone who knows what they're talking about." I turned on my heel and began to walk away before yelling over my shoulder, "Class dismissed."

* * *

 **OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED UP ON TIME?! TWO WEEKS IN A ROW?! I'M ON FIREEEEEEEEE! I hope you guys liked it! This week I'll be writing some more chapters because I've got a lot of spare time this month. So...if you have any ideas/suggestions for something you want to happen between Levi and Ryder (or even a flashback on a incident between those two) then...LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW AND I'LL GET TYPING! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

I was sitting at the dining table with my cup of tea and some paperwork. Historia asked me to go over a few new proposals she wants to get approved from the other Captains, but came to me first for some advice. Over the past couple of weeks, Historia and I had worked closely on certain projects, such as the orphanage, and she began to trust me a little bit more.

The orphanage was one project that was very close to my heart, so of course I would help Historia try to build one. Levi was also on board because we were both orphans at such a young age and no one was there to help us. It felt like we were giving back to the underground community and that was important to us because that is where we are from. I felt as if I did my mother proud.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Levi close the door behind him. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I heard about what happened today at training. With that piece of crap." I rolled my eyes as Levi talked about Travis. He walked over the to chair beside me and sat down. He swung his right leg over his left and rested his arm on the back of the chair as he looked at me.

"Aw did you get all overprotective again?" I teased him as I poked his stomach.

"I just thought that he would enjoy being with his own kind." Levi said to me. With one eyebrow raised, I looked at him with a puzzled gaze.

"What the hell does that mean?" With a smirk he said,

"He's cleaning up horse shit." It took a second before the words actually clicked in. Then I pictured Travis falling and landing face first into a pile of horse shit and I began to laugh.

"Oh my! That's the perfect punishment." I told him. Levi shrugged. "You didn't have to do that, Levi."

"You could be more grateful about it." Levi sighed as he grabbed my cup of tea.

"Oh yes, please, have my tea." I sarcastically said.

"I will." He brought the cup to his lips and began to take a sip of the tea before placing it back down on the table. "What're you looking at?" he nodded towards the papers that were in front of me.

"Just some new ideas that Historia wants to bring to your guys' attention." I explained. Levi went to reach for them, but I swatted his hand away.

"You will know what they are when they're ready." I scolded him. Levi sighed in defeat as he leaned back in his chair. It was silent for a few seconds until Levi decided to speak,

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"I know when you're thinking about something, so tell me." I looked at Levi before looking back down at my hands. He was right – I did have something on my mind. I was playing with this idea the past little while, especially because of all the recent change that's been happening. However, one memory continued to bring me back to reality and how I might not ever receive what I've always dreamt of.

"I was just thinking about that morning…after our night in cabin." I started.

"Okay, what about it?" He asked.

"What you said to me that day…"

* * *

 _The black haired woman stretched out her arms as she began to awake from her slumber. When she felt the cold bed sheet beside her she opened up her eyes to see that Levi was not lying down beside her. As she sat up in bed, she grabbed the bed sheet and pressed it against her bare chest._

 _"_ _Levi?" She called out his name, but there was no answer. She began to scramble out of bed and pick up her clothes. Once she was fully dressed she walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. With a confused look on her face she looked out the window. The sun had begun to rise and the sky began to fill itself with a deep orange across the light blue sky. Ryder took a step outside and looked around the house to find Levi sitting on the ground looking at the mountains. She quietly made her way towards him and sat down beside him. "Why are you out here?"_

 _"_ _I just needed to do some thinking." Levi answered. The black haired boy watched as the world in front of them looked so peaceful. Almost as if all their worries no longer existed in that moment._

 _Levi always envisioned a life above ground with Ryder, Farlon and Isobel. He always figured that he would watch Isobel and Farlon meet the people they would end up spending the rest of their lives with while he stayed with Ryder. The black haired man could wake up every morning to this life in front of him. He was only missing Farlon and Isobel and Ryder yelling at him to do something around the house. Levi continued to play the previous night in his head as he looked at the sky. The emotions that ran through his veins excited and frightened him. Last night solidified the love that he had for Ryder, but it also sent his heart to the pit of his stomach. Knowing how much love he had for her meant that she could make him vulnerable. It meant that she was now his weakness. It meant that if anything ever happened to her then he wouldn't know how to carry on._

 _"_ _Ryder…last night…" He could feel her royal blue eyes staring at the side of his head. Levi admitted to himself last night that he was completely in love with Ryder, but he also didn't want to feel the same pain he did when Isobel and Farlon died. Levi wanted to keep her close, but not so close that she could hurt him. He needed to keep her at a distance. He didn't have any other choice._

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _It was a mistake." Those words felt like a spear was rammed through Ryder's chest. She felt like her breastbone was about to cave in and squish her heart._

 _"_ _W-What?"_

 _"_ _It's just better this way." Ryder sat like a statue as Levi stood up from his spot and began to walk away. The words weren't processing in the black haired woman's head. She believed that what he was saying was false, so she scrambled to her feet and turned to look at Levi's retreating back._

 _"_ _Why is it better?" She yelled over to him. Levi stopped in his tracks as he heard her voice. He heard her footsteps come closer to him before she stood behind him. "Talk to me. Look at me!" Ryder yelled as she grabbed onto his wrist and spun him around, so she could look at him. Levi avoided her gaze as much as possible because he couldn't look into her eyes that were filled with hurt. "Who's this better for?"_

 _"_ _Everyone." Levi answered. Ryder placed her hands on his cheeks and directed his face to look right at her._

 _"_ _I know this isn't better for me and I know it isn't better for you. After last night…do you really think you could even say those words? I know you, Levi. I know you so God damn well and you think I'm going to believe you." Levi looked at her and saw that she was pleading with him. She wanted to know what was going through his mind because she just wanted the truth from him._

 _"_ _You don't understand." Levi took hold of her hands and took them off his face._

 _"_ _Then tell me."_

 _"_ _You won't understand!" Levi raised his voice. He felt her hands tense up when he yelled. "I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for us!"_

 _"_ _I don't want this!" Ryder yelled in his face. He saw the tears that began to gather in the corner of her eyes._

 _"_ _I don't have another choice!" There was silence between the two. As they looked at each other they realized that both of them were hurting. This was a decision that neither of them wanted to make, but neither of them wanted to live this kind of life either. Levi's thumbs caressed the back of Ryder's hands as he looked at them. "We have to forget that last night ever happened. It's for the best." As Levi let go of Ryder's hands – she felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. He began to walk away from her again, but stopped when she said,_

 _"_ _But I love you." Levi heard her voice crack and he knew that tears were streaming down her face. Every part of him wanted to turn around and wrap his arms around her like he always did when she cried._

 _"_ _We have to get going." Levi said before he began to walk away. However, Levi didn't know that all the dreams that he had about living with Ryder and having their own house with their own family was also her dreams. That she would stay awake at night thinking about all the stories she wanted to tell their future children. He didn't know that every shooting star that she saw she would make a wish – she would wish that one day her and Levi would have that life._

 _But Ryder also didn't know that Levi was fighting back tears as he walked away from her because this was one of the hardest decisions he had ever made._

* * *

"With everything that's been happening recently I just started to think about 'what if'." I told Levi. He looked at me with those beautiful grey eyes of his and I became slightly nervous. "Like what if we're able to figure this all out and we could finally live normal lives." I felt the smile on my face grow as I looked at him.

"Don't get caught up in those daydreams, Ryder." Levi told me. I grabbed his hands and held them in mine.

"I know it's just a dream, but what if it became reality? We could finally have the life we always wanted. I know you think it's stupid for me to daydream like that, but it's my goal." I explained to him. "I don't know why you said those things to me and then make me feel special just so you could remind me we're not together, but I want you to know that I still have hope."

"You have enough hope for the both of us." Levi teased me. I let go of his hands and turned back to my paperwork in front of me.

"I know I do, but I just want us to be happy." I turned my head and smiled at him. "Whether it's with me or not – that's all I've ever wanted." As I looked back at my paperwork I felt that light of hope in my heart again. "We're just another step closer is all. I'm just getting emotional again."

"It's been you." I looked over at Levi to see that he had his elbows resting on his knees as he cradled his chin in his hands. "It's always been you Ryder, no one else. I just have to make sure you don't do anything crazy." Levi stood up from his seat and began to walk back to the door. "Just know that I said those things to protect us. I never wanted to hurt you." Then he walked out the door while I sat in my chair, stunned.

* * *

 **So next Sunday is Christmas! Are you excited?! Do you celebrate Christmas?! If not...then what do you celebrate? If you don't celebrate anything then what do you do on Christmas day? My best friend and her cousins go watch a movie because they don't celebrate Christmas.**

 **Well since I won't have time to say it next week...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MAY JOY BE PLACED ONTO YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES!**

 **Also...remember to leave a review...as my early Christmas present ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

"Would you mind if I took a look?" I asked Jonas. I stood beside the brunette man and looked down at the sketch that was drawn. Jonas, Stephan and Tom were three of the engineers behind some of the new technology we were building. After we were able to find multiple stacks of paperwork and ideas that were hidden from us we decided to go forward with the plans and bring these inventions to life.

The newest machine that we were building was going to go in front of the wall. There would be a large tree trunk that was held by a metal pulley system on the top. Once the Titan is lured into the trap we drop the trunk and it's supposed to crush the Titan's neck – rendering it dead. However, the past few times we have used it we have failed. At one point the trunk didn't come down with enough force or just missed it entirely. Another dilemma is that when we released the trunk it wouldn't be guided properly, so it wobbled in the air before hitting to Titan or just landing on the ground instead.

"What if we made another attachment?" I pondered. Jonas, Stephan and Tom came dangerously closed to me as they looked over my shoulder. Levi stood up against the wall beside the door because he refused to be a part of this conversation. He was only waiting for me because we were on our way to see Historia, but I wanted to stop in and try to help the three men who were working so hard.

"What do you mean?" The blonde haired man, Stephan, asked me.

"Like this." I began to draw a narrowed door that would be narrow enough that Titans wouldn't be able to through it, but big enough for them to try and reach their arms and head in. "This will allow the Titans to be lured in far enough that when we let go of the tree trunk it will have a better chance at crushing the nap of the neck. With this narrow door as a guide for the trunk then it won't accidentally fly somewhere else." I explained.

"How are the Titan's going to be lured into there?" Tom, the black haired man, asked me.

"We can have someone stand there. They'll be completely safe, but even if something goes wrong then we'll have other troops standing on the outside watching, so they can swoop in and kill the Titan themselves if necessary. Also, we should add a window of some sort inside because then the person who stands at the bottom can safely get out as well." I added.

"This seems a little far fetched." Jonas began.

"Huh?" I turned around and faced all three men. I leaned against the table that was behind, so I could look up at them since they were all taller than me by a few inches.

"How would we even build this? Where would we even get the tools to build this 'door'?" Jonas continued.

"Well…I don't know about that, but-"

"So you gave us an idea with no way on how to build it." Stephan threw his hands up in the air as he turned around. "What do you think we do Ryder? Magic? We can't just make this out of thin air." He said to me when he faced be again.

"I know, but if we take this to-"

"I don't think we'll be taking this anywhere. We're going to be asked the exact same questions we're asking you and we can't not have any answers for them." Tom said.

"Just listen to me-"

"We did listen and we're telling you that your idea is good, in theory, but it's not practical." Jonas looked me dead in the eye. His forest green eyes bore into my royal blue ones, but that's when I realized that the three men in front of me felt inferior. Inside their eyes I could see that their pride was hurt by the fact that I, a woman, had walked into their territory and came up with a better idea than the three of them combined.

"You're pathetic." Jonas, Stephan and Tom all looked past my head. I looked over and saw that Levi was the one speaking. "Just stop your complaining and do what Ryder says."

"Okay, but did you hear me wh-"

"Did I tell you to speak?" Levi made direct eye contact with Jonas. I could hear Jonas try to swallow the lump that had gathered in his throat. "The three of you need to stop your bitching and do as Ryder has just instructed you. She is on the council, so she has say in the matter." Levi took a step away from the wall and walked over to the table. The three men became stiff when he was dangerously close to them. Levi looked down at the paper that I had sketched on. "We could use Eren to seal the extra pieces onto the wall."

"That sounds about right! I don't think we should make the pieces the same height as the wall though because we don't have the resources to make something that big out of concrete." I added as I leaned off the table and turned around to the paper again.

"I agree. Also, we have to add the pulley system here. The door should be the same width as the trunk we use, give or take a few inches to give it room." Levi added his two cents onto the paper as he circled where the wanted the pulley system. Levi turned around to look at the three men and they instinctively took a step back away from me. Levi stood beside me as he said, "Make this happen. No excuses."

"Y-Yes, sir." Jonas nodded his head. Levi took a few steps closer before closing the gap between him and Jonas.

"And if I hear you speaking like that again – I'll cut out your tongue." Jonas nodded his head before Levi turned around on his heel and walked past me. "Let's get going, Ryder. I think these men have some work to do." I smiled and waved at the men before leaving the room with Levi.

"I was handling the situation, you know?" I told Levi as we walked down the hallway.

"Don't lie to yourself." He said.

"I am not! I could've easily taken those three guys on." I said as I pretended to punch the air with my fists.

"You're an idiot who's injured."

"Not anymore! I got the all clear from the doctor that I'm good to go back out there into the world!" I said as I ran past Levi and stopped to look at him. Levi stopped in his tracks. Maybe it was because I looked ridiculous with my arms outstretched like a bird.

"You didn't get the all clear from me, so you're not ready yet." Levi told me.

"You're not my father." I retorted as I crossed my arms against my chest.

"I never said I was."

"You're my…" I didn't know what to say. What was Levi to me? A friend? Of course! A lover? I wish. As I looked into his grey orbs I couldn't help, but wonder what he was to me now. We had been through so much together and our feelings have changed and grown, but I didn't want to push him away again. I yearned to understand his feelings for me, but until he decides to open up that vulnerable part of him – I'll never know.

"I'm not your anything." I looked at Levi with a hurt expression until he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "No one can own me." I laughed as I turned around and began to walk away again. After I noticed that he wasn't following me I stopped and turned around to face him once more.

"I'm pretty sure I own you, but I'll let you think you're a lone wolf." He looked at me with a confused expression. "Come on, Levi. We have things to do." I said as outstretched my hand to him for him to take. Levi looked towards the ground as he kissed his teeth because I knew he was just trying to hide his smile from me.

* * *

 **HELLO! HOW WAS YOUR DAY YESTERDAY? Did you do any boxing day shopping today?**

 **I have an idea! Since yesterday was Levi's birthday...I was thinking about uploading a Levi Birthday special next week for the update instead of a new chapter? Almost like a filler? Leave me a comment or PM me with your thought! IF YOU WANT A LEVI BIRTHDAY SPECIAL NEXT WEEK THEN YOU MUST TELL ME! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

"Ryder." I heard my name being called as I past by an open door. I turned around and entered the room. Erwin was sitting on a chair by the window, looking out at the city underneath us. I walked over to him and looked at him with a quizzical look, but he didn't turn his head to face me. "Please, sit down." I silently sat in the chair across from him. "Look at them." I turned my head to look out the window. Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Connie were all sitting outside talking before Jean came up and threw an apple at Eren. The apple hit him square in the forehead and sent Eren falling backwards. Connie was rolling on the floor laughing as Eren stood back up and began to yell at Jean. While the two continued to yell at each other, Armin sat off to the side and Mikasa intervened by pulling the two a part just to slam their foreheads together again. A laugh escaped my lips.

"They're all better now." I commented.

"That's what I was thinking." I looked over to Erwin and saw that he was smiling while he looked at the group of friends. "I don't know what they saw or what you all went through, but" Erwin looked at me "thank you."

"We just did what we needed to do." I explained as I shrugged my shoulders. "Obviously it wasn't easy and we pushed our morals. We all had to leave our morality at the door. Especially when Hanji and Levi were torturing those two men. I was having trouble stomaching what had happened that night, so I can't even imagine how these kids were feeling."

"I see. You went above and beyond when we needed you, Ryder. You showed those kids that we are a family here." Erwin told me.

"I'm glad. You know…after everything that happened between us with us wanting to kill you and everything – I'm really glad we didn't."

"I'm glad you didn't kill me either." Erwin laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that if we were one-on-one you would've beat me anyways." I joked with him.

"I don't know about that. You're a lot stronger than most people think, you know?" I sighed at his comment.

"I blame Levi for that. He's always intervening whenever someone comes near me, so no one actually knows how tough I really am." I joked as I flexed my arm to show off my muscles.

"Like with Jonas, Stephan and Tom?" Erwin asked.

"You know about that? Can you believe that happened! They're so rude! Erwin, we don't need them. We can tell them to jump out a window." Erwin laughed at my suggestion, but I only smiled at the thought of seeing those three sexist pigs fall out of a window and land on the cobbled streets underneath – cracking their heads open and allowing their brains to spill into the streets.

"Ryder, you can't just go throwing people out windows when they make you upset." Erwin tried to reason with me.

"Why not? Levi would've let me do it before." I explained. Before, when we were underground, Levi would let me do whatever I pleased with whomever disrespected me.

"That was before, but not now."

"Well, did I ever tell you this story?" I questioned aloud before continuing my story. "We had a deal with this other gang that was in the local area. I was the only girl in any of these gangs throughout the whole underground, so when they first met me they weren't very friendly. They were saying I should leave because this was 'mans' business or they would tell me to just listen to Levi because I don't know what I'm doing. Levi didn't do anything because he knew what my temper was like – and I think he got a weird kick out of it too. So, basically, I was holding two beers in my hands and walked over to the two men and when they went to grab it I smashed both their heads with the bottles. They learned not to disrespect me again."

"So then what changed?" Erwin questioned.

"Well this one day I was out late, later than usual, I was just grabbing a few things for myself. I saw a dog and it was the first time I'd ever seen one, so I followed it. I went down an alley just as three men were coming out of a nearby house. They were all a lot taller than and bigger than me, so I knew that I wouldn't be able to take them on. I tried finding a way out, but they cornered me and…oh Erwin. I thought that they were…I thought…" I paused as I remembered the overwhelming fearful scene. I could feel the cold brick against my back through my shirt and the sweat begin to pile on my forehead. My heart was going to jump out of my chest at the moment. "I screamed. I screamed so loud that I thought I was going to make myself deaf. Then that's when I heard Levi. He came running in with Farlon and the two of them took the three men away from me and I just collapsed on the floor as I watched the two of them beat them to a pulp. Afterwards, Levi basically carried me back home. He never let another man come near me after that." After a few seconds I finished with, "They said that they were in the area doing their own thing, so that's why they heard my scream and were able to come help me. However, I always believe that Levi is secretly around every corner whenever I'm alone."

"You two…you're so complicated." Erwin smiled at me. I knew that Erwin was thinking about all the memories of Levi and I with our complicated relationship.

"We're complicated? What about you! Levi told me about what you said to him. Erwin, you're being suicidal." I told him. Erwin had told Levi that he was willing to be bait for us when we go to recover wall Maria if he needed to be, so he was planning on dying out there and never coming back.

"It's my decision, Ryder. Besides, I'm not afraid to die. I know that you'll all be fine even if I'm gone."

"I don't know how you can say that when you're the brains behind every operation that we've ever had." I explained to him.

"Our newest troops. Especially, Eren and his friends, give me hope for even when I'm gone, Ryder. They're smart kids and you'll be here too, so I'm not afraid. Besides, I could see my father again." I leaned forward and took his left hand in mine.

"But can't we be more selfish and keep you with us? Levi has grown quite an attachment to you." I wanted to beg Erwin to change his decision. I wanted him to stay here and let us deal with everything, so we'd come home to him at the end of the day.

"Ryder," Erwin took his hand out from underneath mine, so he could hold mine in his. "Levi will be fine because you're here with him. I know that if he had to choose between the two of us he'd pick you without a second thought."

"But Erwin-"

"Levi and I spoke again, you know?"

* * *

 _"_ _Levi." Erwin stood against the wall as Levi leaned up against the wall across from him. It was early hours in the morning when Erwin had come to wake up Levi, so they could chat once more._

 _"_ _Look, I know about your suicidal plan, so-"_

 _"_ _Let me speak." Levi sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at his friend and waited for him to begin. "You need to get your act together with Ryder." Levi was taken back by Erwin's statement. "You need to stop being stubborn when it comes to your feelings and just admit them. Your love for her doesn't make you weak Levi, it makes you the man you are and pushing her away whenever you're scared will only hurt both of you. I might not be around to bang your heads together, so you need to grow-up and tell her you love her. If you don't and I die then I swear – I'll come back to life and kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" Levi was shocked by the words that had just flown out of Erwin's mouth. Was he being serious? How did he know? Why does he care?_

 _"_ _What does my personal life matter to you?" Levi asked his blonde haired friend._

 _"_ _I've watched both of you grow and change over these few years. I have grown a liking to both of you, so my wish is for you to both be happy…together." Erwin looked at Levi and he could read him like a book. Erwin smiled as he shook his head. "I know how you feel about Ryder because of the way you look at her, the way you act around her, the way you talk to her, so I'd be more surprised if someone didn't know how you felt about her. You make it pretty obvious."_

 _"_ _Why should I tell her? What's the point if there's no guarantee that we'll stay alive?" Levi questioned._

 _"_ _Because you deserve happiness, Levi. You are both remarkable soldiers that deserve to see the world and all the happiness that it holds. Besides, would you really want her to die doubting if you ever truly loved her? Would you be able to live with yourself then?" Erwin watched as Levi avoided his gaze at that moment. He knew that Levi would never want to cause any harm to Ryder. Erwin walked over to Levi and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Just tell her. Commander's orders."_

* * *

"He didn't tell me that." I told Erwin as I sat back in my chair and looked at him with amazement. I just received confirmation that Levi was, indeed, in love with me.

"He'll probably tell you in due time. I hope I'll still be around when he does say it though. I'd like to hear you telling me that he did." Erwin smiled at me.

"Why do you sound like you're going to die soon?" I asked Erwin. He turned his gaze back out the window.

"Because I have a feeling this next expedition might be my last." Erwin turned his head and looked at me once again. "Thank you, Ryder. I'm happy that we had the many years that we did have together." That's when I felt my heart fall out of my chest and land in the pit of my stomach. My gut was telling me that Erwin wouldn't be coming back with us next time, but I didn't want to accept that. He was my friend. He was the only other person I felt comfortable enough to talk to. He always treated me with such kindness, but he always pushed me to be better. Losing Erwin would be like losing another family member and I didn't want that feeling ever again.

I didn't realize I was crying until Erwin handed me a tissue.

* * *

 **OMG WHAT?! I think Erwin is the best wingman...like damn!**


	29. Chapter 29

"How is the cooking going?" I asked Rose – the lady who was in charge of cooking the feast for all the troops tonight. We were all getting ready to leave and the council thought that it would be a nice treat to feed all the troops with a well-deserved meal.

"Everything is running on schedule! We'll be ready to serve everyone on time – Hey! Betty! I told you to stir the leaves in after!" Rose yelled to another lady that was behind me. I heard her apologize before retreating to where she had come from before. "Sorry about that, you have to have eyes in the back of your head when working with other people."

"Oh Rose, I empathize with you – I truly do." I smiled at the kind lady in front of me. Rose had curly red hair that was always cut short, so it was never in her way when she was cooking. She was smaller than me and was of a plump body shape, but it just made her that much more huggable. "Since everything is working perfectly I'll take my leave and I'll be back when everyone has to eat."

"Before you leave, Ryder." Rose turned around and went shuffling through some of the small boxes that were on the shelf behind her. After an excited squeal escaped her lips she turned around and handed me a small box. With a nod of her head, I opened it and was met with two small pastries. They were round and could fit in the palm of my hand. They had a flat surface, so a beautiful red strawberry could rest on the white fluffy cream underneath it.

"Rose, why did-"

"Just thought I'd make something a little special for you before you go. The second one is for that manly friend of yours that always follows you around." Rose explained. I laughed when she described Levi as manly. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's sorting out a few last minute details. I'll make sure to give this to him." I told her.

"Even if you ate both – I wouldn't judge you. My cooking is amazing." I laughed at Roses' blatant modesty before thanking her and leaving to go back to where Levi was. I carried the small box in my hands as I made my way into the building and up the familiar stairs. When I arrived at the third door on my left I stopped and knocked. There was no answer, but I knew that he was in there, so I opened up the door and walked inside.

"I didn't say you could come in." The familiar grey-eyed man told me as he grabbed his shirt from his bed – inspecting to see if this was the one he wanted to wear tonight. I closed the door behind me and walked over to his bed.

"You walk in on me all the time." I replied as I sat down on his bed. Levi looked at me through the corner of his eye and I knew to take off my shoes before placing my feet on his bed. Once Levi was satisfied with my shoes on the floor and my legs crossed, he looked back at his shirt. I shook my head and placed the small box beside me before reaching over and grabbing the shirt out of his hands.

"Why are you being annoying today?" Levi asked me as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. My outward appearance looked as if I wasn't fazed by the fact that Levi was standing in front of me half naked, but inside I could feel the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. My face began to heat up as my gaze lingered on his chiselled body just a little longer than it should have. His arms were defined by the muscle that he gained over the past few years being a part of the Survey Corps. I mentally slapped myself, so I could remember how to speak.

"I want you to wear the other one." I instructed him.

"I didn't know you were my fashion consultant." Levi sighed as he went over to his drawers and pulled out a long black-sleeved shirt – the exact one I wanted him to wear.

"It's going to get chilly when we leave to go grab some food, so I just want to make sure you're warm." I explained to him. I placed his shirt at the bottom of his bed as he slipped his long-sleeved one over his head. With a single glare from Levi, I picked up his shirt and folded it nicely, so he could place it back in his drawers.

"What's in the box?" Levi asked me when he sat down next to me on his bed. I grabbed the little box and opened it, so he could see the pastries.

"Rose made us these for some reason. You should be pleased that I didn't eat them before I got here." I told him.

"I'm surprised that you didn't." He joked. I nudged his shoulder before handing him his pastry. We sat there in silence as we ate the pastry – allowing our taste buds to fully appreciate the pastry that was made.

"Rose said that you're manly." I informed Levi of what Rose had told me earlier on.

"I am." He said confidently. I laughed as I handed Levi the box, so he could break it down and place it with the rest of his garbage.

"You're a lot of things, but can I really say manly is one of them?" I joked as I stood up from his bed and put my shoes back on my feet.

"Lying isn't one of your best qualities." Levi said as I stuck my tongue out at him. We exited his bedroom and began to make our way down the hall. We were passing by an open door when I stopped and looked inside. Erwin was sitting on a chair while he looked over a paper in his hand.

"Erwin, are you coming with us for dinner?" I asked the blonde. He looked away from his paper, so he could answer my question.

"I'll eat later. I'm almost done this." Erwin said as he smiled at the two of us. We both nodded our heads as we continued to walk down the hall. I looked at Levi and saw that his jaw was clenched due to Erwin's answer. After Levi and Erwin's exchange, Levi was noticeably more on edge. I instinctively wrapped my right arm around his left and gave it a squeeze. I could feel Levi's gaze bare into the side of my head, but he knew that I was just giving his reassurance. This was Erwin's decision – not ours.

As we got closer to the building where everyone was eating our eardrums were filled with loud cheering. Levi and I shared a glance of confusion as we walked closer to the front door. We opened it to see that all the troops were circled around a pair that was apparently fighting.

"Come on Jean!"

"Eren, use your powers!" I sighed as I realized that the pair that was fighting was Jean and Eren – again. Levi and I pushed our way through the crowd before we saw the two. I grabbed Jean by the back of his collar and pulled him backwards before turning around and kneeing him in his gut. Levi took this opportunity to kick Eren in his gut.

"All of you are a little too excited, so that's the end of the night." I ordered the troops. "Everyone go to bed."

"Clean-up before you leave." Levi added before the two of us walked away and into the kitchen, so we could grab a plate of food. While the troops were cleaning the main hall, Levi and I decided to go sit in one of the empty halls beside this one. We sat up against the wall and began to eat our food.

"Ow." Eren's voice was heard since the door was open into the street. "It's odd for me to say this, but shouldn't everyone treat me a bit better? Now everyone just watches and thinks, 'Well, he'll recover right away anyways'. That's a bit too much, isn't it?"

"You started it." The voice of reason, Mikasa, chimed in.

"But, looks like you got your energy back." Armin, the realistic one, was heard. "I'm glad we were able to see the instructor again."

"I…regardless…I will finish what I need to do." Eren stated. "But really, I do feel more relaxed. Before, all I could think of were things I was powerless to change. Like I wasn't strong like Mikasa. I even resented it. Thinking of why I couldn't become like Mikasa and Levi…and that I was like trash. But even if you're as strong as the captain or Mikasa, you can't do it all on your own. Which is why we're all looking for things that we can do. And if we combine all those together then we're strong beyond measure. Which is why all people in this world are different. For times like this, right?"

"Yeah…that must be why." Armin solemnly said. It was quiet between the three for a few seconds before Mikasa spoke,

"After we've taken wall Maria and beaten back all our enemies can we…really go back to those times?" Mikasa was making reference to their time before the Titans invaded their district and completely changed their lives forever. I looked over at Levi. We were two people that understood how those three were feeling. After everything that's happened – would we really be able to live normal lives again?

"We can." Eren sounded as hopeful as ever. "But there's no way to go back entirely. Which is why we have to make them pay."

"Yeah…"

"But that's not all." Armin began. "There's the ocean too. A great sea of salt that merchant's wouldn't be able to exhaust even if they spent their whole lives trying. There's more beyond the walls than Titans. Flaming water. Frozen lands. Fields of sand. I joined the Survey Corps because I wanted to see them."

"Ah…that's why." A gasp escaped Armin's lips as he began to shout,

"That's it! Let's go to the ocean! It's water until the end of the horizon! And even fish that can only live in the ocean! Eren, you still have doubts, don't you? It has to exist! Let's go see it!"

"There's no helping you. Then we'll just have to see it." Eren told his best friend.

"So we're agreed? We're going to go see it?" Armin asked.

"Yes we're going to go see it!" Eren said.

"But before we can go see the ocean, we have to get past the walls." Mikasa added.

"And we will, Mikasa. We'll take back Wall Maria and we'll just be another step closer." Eren said.

"Hey, you three! Let's head back to our rooms before Captain Levi comes back!" Connie's voiced chimed in.

"And Ryder. Ugh…I thought I was about to throw-up when she kneed me." Jean's voice was heard. I stifled a laugh when I heard his comment. I was pleased that he didn't allow his food to make its way onto my clothes.

"I don't know man, Ryder can come near me any day of the week." Connie added again.

"Pork can come near me any day of the week." Sasha's voice ringed in as well.

"Sasha, you're disgusting. We need to knock some sense into you." Jean said.

"Come on then, let's make a move, so no one gets hurt again." Armin laughed.

"Unless Ryder comes near Connie." Jean teased his friend.

"We didn't even know you liked her!" Armin said.

"How can none of you guys not like her? I'm pretty sure every man wants to be Levi just so they can be near her all the time and have her all over them." Connie defended his crush on me. We waited for the group of friend's to disappear before Levi and I stood up form our spots. A laugh erupted from my lips as I grabbed my plate.

"I never knew that Connie liked me that much." Levi and I made our way back to the kitchen, so we could put the plates back.

"I think he'd really enjoy extra drills." Levi commented. I laughed at Levi's jealousy. When my laughter died down I began to think about the excitement and the hope that came out of Armin's voice. I remembered when Isobel and I would speak like that too each other. Or how I would always tell Levi that when we reached the surface world we'd be able to see the sky properly. Those three reminded me of our makeshift family.

"Levi."

"Hm?" I knew Levi was looking at me as I placed my plate down on the counter.

"I want to see the ocean too." I confessed to him. Levi stayed silent for a few seconds. He was probably taking in what I had just said since I had never mentioned any interest in seeing the ocean prior to this moment. I saw Levi reach for my hand as he held it. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"We'll see the ocean, Ryder."

* * *

I'M SORRY IT'S LATE! This is the first day of second term for me, so...ANYWAYS, let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

I stood on top of the wall with everyone else. The sun was beginning to set and our time had come for us to venture outside of the wall, so we could reclaim Wall Maria. There was a slight breeze that blew my hair before I gathered it all up and tied it back. I looked around and saw my fellow comrades staring out the city underneath our feet. My gaze trailed to the right of me when I heard screaming and cheering.

"Flegel?" I was confused to the see the leader of Reeves and company all cheering for us.

"Take back Wall Maria for us!"

"Humanity's future is in your hands!"

"Captain Levi!" I looked over my left shoulder and saw Levi standing behind me. He took a few steps forward and stood beside – which caused more cheering to erupt from the crowd that gathered.

"Thank you for saving this city!"

"Please return safely!"

"But be sure to take back the land!" I looked over at Levi and saw the smallest smile form on his lips. My hand reached over and my pinkie finger wrapped with his. He turned his head to look at me. I knew that he was surprised by the physical contact that I had initiated.

"You have to come back too, Ryder!" My head snapped back at the direction of the cheering.

"Get married all ready!" I quickly pulled my hand away from his and I began to laugh at the outburst. My cheeks began to warm up from embarrassment, but I smiled as I shot them a thumbs up.

"There go those selfish citizens again." Levi sighed.

"Of course, after that sort of ruckus…" Hanji's sentence trailed off.

"Well…the Reeves Company did give us the meat to eat last night." I reminded them. I looked around me and saw Hanji standing on my right and Erwin standing on the other side of Levi. I looked behind me and saw that the rest of the Survey Corps had gathered to see all the commotion.

"Leave it to us!" We all turned to our right to see Jean, Sasha and Connie yelling down to the citizens that had gathered. I laughed at their outburst.

"How long has it been since the Survey Corps had such support? Let me think…had is ever? As far as I know, this is the first time." Erwin commented on the situation. I looked at him to see him smiling before he yelled down at the citizens. You could hear the excitement and the pride that resided in his yell. For the first time in so many years – he felt as if other's now believed in all the possibilities that we fought for. Erwin received the send off that he rightfully deserved at that moment.

* * *

As the sun began to set the darkness followed. Luckily, with the new lighting stones that we found we were able to see the path that was made for our travel. Our horses slowed down as we climbed off them and guided them through the forest because the terrain was muddy and rocky for them. I pulled up next to Levi as we guided our team.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked the black haired man beside me.

"Not a clue. Erwin!" The blonde looked over at the two of us while Levi asked, "Are we still not at the foot of this thing? It's almost dawn." Levi was correct – we have already been travelling for hours and we knew that the sun would be rising shortly.

"We'll be close to Shingashina District if we can just get over this hill." Erwin informed us.

"And I'm guessing we have no idea how much more we have to go?" I pondered out loud.

"We conveniently left the map at home." Levi sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"I didn't ask for your sarcasm." I told him. I sighed as we continued walking. I had an uneasy feeling as we continued our journey. No matter how many times Hanji told me that the Titans will be sleeping – I was still nervous. My guard was up as we walked because there was still that slight chance that we could run into a Titan that was still awake when the moon was out.

"What's wrong?" I looked over and saw Levi staring forward.

"I'm just on edge." I answered. Levi didn't press any further, so I spoke again. "It's hard enough predicting Titans movements in the daylight, so having to do so at night is even more stressful."

"Well you can't turn back now." Levi commented.

"I'm not saying I want to leave. I guess I'm just worried. There are so many opportunities for the Titans to come out and we'd be completely off our guard. I know that this is the only way for us to make it to Shinganshina with no casualties." I was silent as my thoughts continued to swirl around in my head. "God, why are we always betting our lives? I swear we have a gambling problem."

"The edge of the hill is in sight!" I looked up as I heard the news.

"We're almost there." I said as I looked at Levi.

"Perfect timing too because the sun is going to start rising." He said.

* * *

 **OMG WE HIT CHAPTER 30! IS THIS A MILESTONE OR SOMETHING?! I think so! Sorry for the late update - if you knew me in person then you'd know that I'm one of those REALLY busy people who does a million and one things...LOL! But I did this to myself, so I will not complain! Anyways, I hope Monday has treated you well and I hope the rest of your week is fabulous as well! Leave me a review! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

We charged into the city that was now run down. The buildings were all breaking a part and the roads were filled with individual's belongings. As we approached the wall I began to recognize the city that I had fought in all those years ago. When the Titans appeared and made the hole in the wall all hell broke loose. We were unable to stop them and we lost so many lives that day – we didn't just lose fellow Survey Corps members, but citizens as well.

"Be careful of hiding Titans!" Erwin yelled back to the rest of us that were trailing behind him.

"The sun is starting to rise!" Another voice yelled. I looked behind and I saw the sun begin to peak from the horizon. The Titans would be awake now and they'll be ready to devour every one of us.

"Begin the operation!" Erwin commanded. "Everyone, switch to your vertical position!" With Erwin's instructions – we all used our Maneuver Gear and jumped off of our horses. My wires grabbed onto a nearby building and it pulled me forward. I landed on top of a roof and ran forward before jumping at the edge and grabbing onto the wall. I scaled my way upward and landed at the top with my other comrades. With all our faces hidden by our hoods we jumped down into the city and moved towards the outer gate. Our goal was the seal that first, so we were all going to head to the outer gate together in order to confuse our enemy. Erwin had predicted that Bertolt and Reiner would try to ruin our plans, so we needed to close the wall before they realized which one of us were Eren.

I easily glided over to the outer gate and I realized that even though my heart was pounding in my chest – I was at peace. There wasn't a single Titan in sight, so I was making my way to the outer gate with ease. However, when I landed on my feet above the outer gate I looked around with a confused expression. Why wasn't there a single Titan in sight? Where could they be? This was completely abnormal.

"Why isn't there a single Titan in the area?" Hanji asked. I looked beside me to see my friend standing next to me.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I commented.

"That means we're right in the enemy's pocket. But-" Levi's sentence was cut off.

"We have to do it. The operation is continuing as planned." Hanji announced as she fired her flare into the sky. I turned around to see Eren jump off the edge of the wall before a bright light erupted from his form. There was a powerful wind that slapped us in the face – causing us to look away, but when we were able to turn our heads again, we saw that Eren had successfully sealed the hole. Mikasa made her way down to grab her childhood friend and bring him back up.

"Any enemies?" I asked as I looked around.

"None visible!" One of Hanji's squad members answered.

"Keep your eyes open!" Hanji instructed her men. With the sound of the flare we knew that the hole had been sealed perfectly.

"We did it." I said aloud. Finally, there was hope at the end of the tunnel. I felt my heart begin to flutter in my chest as I thought about the idea of us retaking the wall and heading back home.

"Ryder." I turned around to see Levi nod his head towards the inner gate. I nodded my head as I followed Hanji,

"Then we're headed towards the inner gate! Keep your faces hidden, so you're not attacked as you move!" We continued to make our move towards the inner gate. We were moving at a rapid speed because we all knew we needed to leave. The ominous feeling that slept in this town left us feeling uneasy, but when we saw the flare that signalled us to halt the operation we were confused. "Everyone spread out on top of the wall and wait for further orders!" Hanji instructed us. We made our way to the top of the wall and gathered. I ran over to Hanji, but when she turned around the first thing she said was, "Ryder, you're the fastest, with Levi, so head their immediately and get us answers." Without a second thought – Levi and I quickly took off towards Erwin and the others.

The men were now scaling the walls and tapping against the concrete. When we reached Erwin he quickly explained that Armin believes that they are hiding in the walls, so they're checking for any hollow spots. Without a word I latched onto the wall and followed down to where Armin was. I pulled out my blades and began to tap onto the wall.

"Here!" I looked to my right and saw one of the men pulled out his flare gun and fired it into the sky. "There's a hollow spot here!"

"Fuck." I cursed as soon as he spoke because I knew that he had made the wrong decision. I saw the piece of the wall move and I didn't remember moving at that moment. My eyes locked onto the man and I had closed the distance between us so quickly that he was surprised to see me. With the flick of my wrist, I managed to get under the blade that had appeared from inside the wall. I moved it out of the man's way as my feet landed on his side and I kicked him towards Armin. With my previous action, the man inside the wall appeared as I had latched back onto the wall to the right of him.

"Reiner!" Armin announced that the man was his blonde haired friend. He stepped out of the wall just so Levi could attack him from above. Levi's first blade landed on the back of his neck as he tried to cut his head off and his second blade went right through the middle of Reiner's chest. I watched as Reiner lifted his hand and steam escaped his body. Levi had to let go of his blades and allow Reiner to fall to ground alone.

"Levi!" I yelled over to him.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he grabbed onto his arm. Then, the similar bright light appeared as Reiner turned into the Colossal Titan.

"Check all around us! Capture any other enemies-" Erwin's commands were cut short when the ground started shaking from explosions on the other side of the wall. I quickly climbed back up to the top, so I could see, but I felt my heart stop in my chest. There were Titans standing as a wall around the city, so we wouldn't be able to escape and there was one larger Titan in the middle. It had brown hair and resembled the facial structure of a monkey. I stood frozen as I saw this beast like Titan pick up a boulder and wind up his arm before letting it go towards us. "Projectile incoming! Take cover!" I took a few steps back – wanting to be able to escape when I needed to, but stopped when I noticed the trajectory of the boulder. It landed in front of the entrance – making it impossible for our horses to pass through.

"He missed…" One soldier said as he stood next to me.

"No. It has good aim." Erwin stated as his eyes scanned our blocked off exit. "It blocked out entrance. Enough so that our horses can't pass through. Take our horses away…then surround us. They're planning to wipe us out here by cutting off out escape route. We're both getting the battle we've been hoping for. Let's put an end to this here. Humanity against those damned Titans! One of us will survive and the other will die!"

* * *

 **LOOK AT ME! I POSTED THE CHAPTER BEFORE I LEFT FOR LECTURE! WOOHOO! Anyways, I hope you're well! Tell me what you think of this chapter! I'm going to be changing up the writing style for one of the chapters coming up...I wonder what I could have up my sleeve this time...hmmmmmm**


	32. Chapter 32

I looked out across the ghost town and towards the Titans that stood there. They all stared at us as their ring leader stared at us. My heart was pounding in my chest from the anxiety that began to swim through my bloodstream. I wasn't able to recall a previous moment where I was as afraid as I was in this exact moment.

"Erwin, the armoured titan is climbing towards us." Levi spoke. I turned my head to see that Reiner was getting back onto his feet in his titan form. The armoured titan stood up and began to run towards the wall. He slammed his foot into the wall that we were standing on. The armoured titan then dug his hands into the wall and began to slowly scale upwards towards us.

"Everyone, avoid conflict with the armoured titan! Don't go near him! Understood!" Erwin ordered us to keep our distance. "That Quadrupted type titan must possess intelligence as well. No…it wouldn't be surprising if there were even more of them." I looked at the titan that was standing on all fours beside the beast titan. It was carrying cargo on its back and stood obediently. "It seems the scale of the enemy's forces is bigger than we predicted." The beast titan raised its right fist and slammed it onto the ground as he roared loudly. The smaller titans ranging from two to three meter titans began to run forward and towards the town where some of our soldiers and horses were placed.

"They're moving!" Hanji yelled. "A large group of two to three meter class is approaching!"

"Co..Commander! The armoured titan will be here soon! And we still don't know where Bertolt is…" Armin stuttered.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." I looked over at Erwin and anyone could see that the gears in his head were turning. He was trying to think of what to do next. What was our next call of action? Erwin let out a 'tsk' sound as he looked upwards towards the sky.

"So you finally feel like saying something? I should have finished earlier with my breakfast when I could." Levi spoke about his missed breakfast nonchalantly.

"Dirk squad and Malene squad, group up with Klaus squad at the inner gate! Protect the horses with your lives! Hangi and Levi squads! Take down the armoured titan! Every squad must use their lightning spears when commanded to do so. No matter what, we must accomplish our objective! This moment! This battle! It is for the very fate of humanity! Let us now offer up our hearts for humanity's sake!" Erwin yelled out his orders to us. Dirk, Malene and Klaus' squads all jumped off the walls and headed down to where they needed to be yelling,

"Yes!" I turned around with the rest of the squad and was about to head towards the armoured titan, but I stopped when I heard Erwin speak to Levi,

"You stay here, Levi."

"You want me to protect the horses instead of protecting Eren?" Levi questioned.

"Exactly and look for a chance to take that titan out. The beast titan…you're the only one I can entrust with killing him."

"Understood. With his head I will make amends for failing to kill that armoured brat earlier." Levi looked over at me, but his facial expression didn't change. Without a single word I watched him jump off the top of the wall and head down towards the titans that he now had to kill. I clenched my jaw as I turned around and jumped off the wall to follow Eren and the others.

"Hanji, what's the plan?" I asked as I met up with the rest of the squad.

"Commander Erwin has given me orders!" Armin's voice rang as he met up with us on top of a roof of a random house. "We have to use Eren as bait to protect the horses. He will turn into a titan and run the opposite direction – in hopes that Reiner will follow him instead of killing the horses." Armin explained.

"So Erwin has decided that if the armoured titan decides to go for the horses, Eren would go around and cut to the direction of Trost district?" Hanji asked. Armin nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, I see where he's going with this. Even if things don't go exactly that well, this plan will allow Eren a way to escape, which will confuse the enemy, and they will have to break their siege. Question remains whether the armoured titan can read that far into the plan."

"It it's him we're talking about, he probably can." Eren spoke more to himself than the rest of us.

"Okay! Let's go greet our enemy in the Trost district!" Hanji yelled.

"Please wait! There is one more thing you should be aware of." We all halted and turned to look back at Armin. "The Colossal titan is still lurking around somewhere. Last time Eren was a step away from cornering the armoured titan, but then he took a devastating surprise attack from the Colossal titan and was taken away. It's simple counter measure, but let's fight in a location that's distant form the wall."

"Alright! Now that we know what we're doing – we need to get started!" Hanji ordered. "We shall move in two more blocks and then Eren will transform in the middle of the road and start running. We can't really plan out what we're going to do after that, but make sure to be aware of your surroundings at all times."

"Yes!" We yelled as we followed Hanji down the street. Once we were happy with where we were we then stopped and told Eren to take his position. Once he turned into his titan we watched him turn around and begin to head for the back of the wall. Reiner stood on top of the wall and looked back at Eren. We watched as he stood up and jumped down onto the ground. He was going to fight Eren. Which means we had a chance to kill him once and for all.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR GOING MIA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Basically, I'm so swamped with uni, practice, volunteering and all that good stuff! I don't know if I'll have a chapter for you guys next Monday because I have my biggest competition for this year this weekend and I'll be away for the weekend. BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GET IT DONE! But if I don't then know that after next week...it's going back to regular Monday postings!**

 **Also, it's a little hard to write when the past few updates haven't really given me much to work with, but let's hope I will have some sort of inspiration! If you have any ideas then just let me know?**

 **Remember to leave a review! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

Eren and Reiner continued to fight as we got ourselves in position. The sounds of yelling and screams could be heard form the other side of the wall, but we had to keep all our attention on Eren and Reiner. Luckily, the experiments that Eren took place in earlier began to be of good use because he was able to harden his fists, so when he attacked Reiner – he was able to leave more damage. However, when Reiner grabbed Eren's leg and threw him into a nearby house I was concerned that Reiner would have cornered Eren, but Eren moved out of the way just as Reiner was about to punch Eren in the face.

"We need to start surrounding him!" I yelled over to Hanji as I watched Reiner pin Eren to the ground.

"Everything is riding on this first attack! We need to be in perfect position! Most of all, we need to wait and believe that Eren will give us the perfect opportunity." Hanji told us. We waited in our positions until Eren managed to throw Reiner into the street. Reiner was hunched over and we now received out perfect opportunity. "Now!"

Hanji and I advanced forward with the thunder spears in hand. We closed in on Reiner as lightening speed and released one spear each into his eyes – rendering him blind for the time being. When the spears exploded we had already moved onto the nearby roofs. I looked to my left and saw the rest of our group coming towards Reiner with their spears. They aimed them towards the nap of his neck and allowed it to explode in the perfect spot, so we were now able to get passed the armour that was protecting him.

"One more time! Finish him off!" Hanji yelled to the squad. After a second of doubt – Reiner's previous classmates headed towards him with their thunder spears. I watched as their spears went straight into the nape of his neck and watched as it exploded in front of us. Reiner's body emerged from the steam and we saw that half of his head was blown off.

"We did it!"

"We sent his head flying!"

"We took down the armoured titan!" Hanji's squad celebrated from the other side of the street. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked at the half headed man in front of me.

"I think I could go to sleep after that." I muttered to myself.

"We're not finished! Prepare your equipment for the next one!" Hanji yelled.

"Why is there never an end to this?!" I complained as I ran my fingers through my hair. Then, almost on cue, a loud roar escaped Reiner's titan's mouth. I felt my heart stop in my chest and my eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Hit it with the thunder spears! We'll just have to blow its whole body a part!" Hanji ordered the team. I moved to the edge of the roof and was about to jump off when Armin yelled,

"No! Please, get away from Reiner!" I looked at him over my shoulder. "Above us!" I looked up and saw a barrel flying through the sky and towards us. "The Colossus titan is going to come down on us from above! This entire area is going to get blow away!"

"Shit!" Hanji yelled. We all started moving away from Reiner as Hanji continued to yell at us, "Everyone, get away from the Armoured titan! The Colossal titan is coming from above! As we continued to run away from Reiner I began to brace myself for impact. I knew that I would easily be blown away from the wind and would need to be prepared to land somewhere.

"Reiner!" I looked behind me and saw that Bertolt had come out of his barrel and was now standing by Reiner. "Ryder!" I looked over my shoulder and saw that everyone were a few feet away from me and were situated on roofs. I reached them and stood near Hanji.

"Something doesn't feel right." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Bertolt didn't transform. Reiner was still able to make his titan roar. Something isn't right." I couldn't place my finger on what was going through my mind in that moment.

"As of right now, we're safe. Bertolt must have noticed Reiner's state and aborted his attack. In any case, our target jumped straight into our outstretched arms. I would go as far as saying this is quite convenient." Hanji said.

"The target is approaching from the front!" One of Hanji's men yelled.

"It's Bertolt!"

"The plan is as follows! Levi's squad is now under Armin's command. Protect Eren! All remaining personnel are to take down the targets! Finish off the Armoured titan! The Colossal titan will be taken care of as planned! Tire him out to the point of exhaustion!" Hanji and her squad were about to move out until Armin went in front of Hanji.

"Wait!"

"Armin, what the-" Armin cut off Hanji's sentence.

"This is our last chance to negotiate!" Armin went to the roof of a nearby building and yelled over to Bertolt. "Bertolt! Stop!" The black haired boy stopped on a roof opposite of Armin. "Bertolt! Let's talk!"

"If I agree to talk, will you all do me a favour and drop dead? We have but two desires! Getting Eren back and the annihilation of all humans within these walls! You see, Armin? This is reality, when stropped of all lies and falsehoods! It's already been decided, all of it!" Bertolt yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Who did? Who was it that decided this?"

"I did."

"What?"

"I decided! I decided that your lives end here!"

"What a shame! Here I was thinking I won't have to hear Annie's screams any more! You must realize that only you can save her form the cruel grasp of the Military Police! At this rate, there will be nothing left of her, but meat for the anim-"

"That's fine by me!" Bertolt exclaimed. Bertolt jumped off the roof and made his way towards Armin.

"Armin!" Mikasa yelled over to her friend.

"The pigs can have her for all I care! If she got herself caught like that!" Bertolt landed in front of Armin. "Where are you going, Armin? I thought we were having a conversation?" Armin pulled out one of his blades. "You thought if you brought up Annie it would mess with my head? That you could create an opening if you just deceive the meek, faint-hearted Bertolt?" I looked behind me to Eren and outstretched my arm.

"Get back, Eren. This is one guy that we do not have the upper hand on. Do not intervene." I instructed him.

"None of this is sincere nor honest…you are just stalling for time. You're surrounding me with soldiers. While others are sent to kill Reiner…it's idle talk. I get it. You do this and yet you quiver in fear because you know you can do nothing."

"If you saw so far into the plan, why did you agree to talk?" Armin questioned.

"I wanted to make sure that I won't break down and cry again and beg for forgiveness as soon as I stood before you guys, but it seems to be fine. Yeah. You're all my precious comrades, so I'll just make sure to kill you properly."

"Is that because we're descendants of evil?" Armin asked.

"No. None of you are bad, really. You're not evil or anything. But still you must all perish. It's just too late." Mikasa appeared behind Bertolt and was ready to slide his head off his body, but he knew that she was coming and blocked her blade. She pushed her blade against his and raised it, so she was able to cut off his ear, but he fell to the side and allowed his foot to collide with Mikasa's face. At this point I ran from my spot on the roof and towards Armin.

"Mikasa!" Bertolt began to run towards Armin, but I managed to reach him before hand used my blades to push Bertolt away. I raised up my right foot and kicked him backwards. He stumbled backwards and moved his way off the roof and towards Reiner.

"Don't go after him!" I yelled at Mikasa and Armin. They both looked at me as we watched him run towards his friend. "He went to save Reiner and he could turn into a titan at any second. We need to keep our distance." We watched Bertolt flind himself into the sky and that's when we knew. "Everyone! Take cover!" He was about to transform and we needed to protect ourselves. I turned around and followed MIkasa and Armin off the roof, but when I heard the sound I pushed the two in front of me to the left, so they were behind a house, but I was catapulted forward into a nearby brick wall. I fell my forehead collide with the brick, but my body didn't relax until the wind stopped and I was finally allowed to land on the grass that was underneath me. I looked to my right and saw Eren and the others hiding behind a building. I made my way over and landed on the roof next to them. "Is everyone alive?"

"Yes! What about Hanji's squad?" Jean yelled at me.

"Ryder, your head!" Connie brought my attention to my head and I placed my fingers on my tender forehead. I wasn't surprised when I brought my hand down and saw my own blood on my fingertips.

"I'll be fine. Hanji's squad was right next to Bertolt, so I don't know how they are, but it is very likely that they didn't make it. However," I turned around and faced the Colossal titan. We were so close to it and it was intimidating to see a titan so massive up close, but we knew what we had to do. "we have a job to finish."

* * *

Here's a new update! I know that I've been MIA, but the chapters didn't give me much to work with since we only get monthly updates. So hopefully I'll be able to make these next chapters last for some time as well! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT~ Also, what are your thoughts about the recent updates? Let me know!


	34. Chapter 34

The Colossal Titan began to pick up surroundings houses and throw them up in the sky. We watched as they landed back down on top of other buildings – demolishing homes and businesses alike.

"H-Hey, those houses…they're falling from the sky. All those homes…some of them…could be ours…our fates…our homes…they are all up in the air!" Connie started hysterically yelling, but Sasha quickly used a rod and slammed it on the top of hit head – making him regain his sanity.

"He doesn't know our position." I told Armin.

"Yeah…he's trying to spread flaming wreckage everywhere." Armin said. "He wants to turn Shiganshina into a sea of fire."

"What now, Armin?! Are we just going to wait here until some burning houses fall on us?!" Jean yelled over to his blonde friend.

"Hey, wait…but what about Hanji?" Connie asked.

"Did they really all die in that blast?" Sasha asked.

"We don't know and we don't have time to go and save them, even if they are alive. Right now, we have orders to take – from Armin." I told them. I looked over at the blonde haired boy. I couldn't believe that I was about to put my life in the hands of a boy who was probably half my age, but I knew that he was capable of assessing the situation like Erwin.

"B-Begin retreating. We'll meet with the commander's group and seek his orders. We'll continue our original plan of fighting a war of attrition against the Colossus titan. We'll keep trying to make him use his titan's strength until our main target appears. His gigantic body won't be able to make it over the wall. So we just have to trap him inside this cage until he exhausts himself."

"Wait, Armin." I spoke up. The blonde looked at me with wide eyes. "We can't go near the wall because Erwin and the others are there. If he's torching everything in sight then they can get hurt as well. If he gets too close to the wall then dead horses won't be the only thing we'll be worrying about." I explained to the blue eyed boy.

"yes, a war of attrition is the best way to defeat the Colossus titan, but we have limited supplies too. The gas in our vertical maneuvering gear…it looks like time isn't on either of our sides." Jean piped in.

"Well…then…does that mean we have to defeat the Colossus titan right now? With only the strength of those here at this very moment?" Armin asked with fear in his eyes. I looked around to the younger members of the squad and saw that fear was written all over their faces. How could we possibly kill a titan that was taller than the walls right now?

"Armin! The fire's getting close!" Connie yelled at his teammate.

"We need orders!" Sasha reinforced the notion of time.

"Ryder…could you take over for me?" Armin looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Huh?" I was confused as to why Armin was now asking me to make decisions.

"I-I don't know! What are we supposed to do?! We're in this mess to begin with because I misread Bertolt earlier! Ryder, you're more cut out for this than I am!" Armin yelled in my face. I felt like my heart has stopped in my chest as I stared into his blue orbs. I looked around to the other members of the squad and saw them all look at me with fear and worry written across their faces, but I caught the glimpse of some water in the distance and that's when I remembered the city's surroundings from the last time I was here.

"The river! We're going to move to the river! Everyone get on Eren, so we don't use our gas!" Everyone listened to me and jumped onto Eren's shoulders. "We're going to have to get the Colossus titan to chase after us at some point, but until then, Eren, try not to get found." I instructed him as he crouched down and tried to hide behind the buildings, so we could get to the river. I looked over at Armin and said, "Armin, I may have more experience and know how to work around this situation, but I can't think of any plan to actually get us out of this situation." Armin didn't make eye contact with me. "Armin." With a stern voice, Armin finally made eye contact with me. "I'm counting on your to have something, okay?" Armin didn't say or do anything. He just turned his head, so he could look forward – his eyes wide and his face pale. Armin didn't know what to do and neither did I. We continued to make our way to the river, but we tried to keep the Colossus titan in our sight as well, so we knew his whereabouts.

"Ryder…" I looked over to Jean. "I think he's making his way to the wall now." I looked where Jean was looking and realized that the Colossus titan was slowly approaching the wall.

"Shit…okay…we need to distract him. He can't get any closer to that wall." I looked around and tried to analyze our surroundings. We were pretty far from the Colossus titan and we were standing in a street. I cursed under my breath before I yelled, "Yell, Eren! Don't let him get any closer to that wall!" Eren stood up and opened his mouth in order to let out a massive roar. I covered my ears as he yelled towards the Colossus titan. The Colossus titan stopped in his tracks and looked at us, but we were disappointed when he turned back around and continued to walk towards the wall. "Is that bastard ignoring us?! He knows we don't want him going to the wall!"

"Now what do we do, Ryder?" Connie asked me.

"Eren! We have to stop that piece of shit from getting any closer to that wall!" I yelled as I pointed towards the Colossus titan. Eren began to run forward as we all began to brace ourselves.

"But how?" Connie asked. "What could we do to stop him?"

"The hot steam he produces prevents us from using our Maneurvering Gear!" Sasha yelled over.

"I now, but we have to try whatever we can! We'll figure out his weakness! Connie!"

"Yes?"

"Give me the thunder spear!"

"Alright!" Connie took off the spear and handed it to me. I attached it to my arm and looked over at Armin.

"Armin, you observe from farther back and stop wallowing! You have to believe that we'll figure something out!"

"Okay…"

"Now…scatter!" I yelled. We all jumped off Eren and headed towards the Colossus titan. We all jumped on the roofs and buildings and Eren went for the titans calf. "Is he…pushing him back?" I watched as the Colossus titan's leg moved backwards, but wasn't surprised when the Colossus titan was the one controlling the situation and kicked his leg forward – sending Eren into the top of the wall. "Eren!" I looked back at the Colossus titan and realized that we might not actually make it out alive.

* * *

 **I'M BACK! Sorry, I needed to finish up my Take-home Exams before I went home for the summer, but now I'm officially home! WOOHOO! I also want to throw something out at you guys? What would you say to me posting up a new chapter every other week? Just because I'm already really close to the manga and I don't have much to work with, so there's only so many filler chapters I can write, you know? Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	35. Chapter 35

"He's not moving." Mikasa muttered behind me.

"He's not dead! Concentrate on the titan in front of us!" I yelled at the troops. "We were too focused on getting this done that we went up against this giant without a solid plan, so if we don't come up with a plan to turn this around…then…our lives…and the fate of humanity are all doomed." I said more to myself than to anyone else, but they all heard me. "Even so…" I jumped off the roof and let my gas propel me forward and the others followed after me. "We're not going to just let him kill us! Fuck that! Get ready to attack!" When the others were beside me I instructed them of our next actions, "He doesn't know about the lightning spears, so Connie, Sasha, and Jean will distract him. Mikasa and I will use this as an opening to attack!"

"Roger that!" The troops yelled as we went towards the Colossal titan. Mikasa and I went opposite ways, so we would both end up behind the Colossal titan. The others were in front of him yelling insults in order to grab his attention. When Mikasa and I rounded his neck we looked at each other and exchanged a nod before we brought out the spears and pointed them at the nape of his neck. With a single _click_ the spears flew forward and headed towards the nape of his neck, but that's when he erupted steam from him and deflected the spears. The spears flew behind me and blew-up. My arms instinctively went up to try and cover myself from the steam, but I knew I needed to quickly reach a roof in order to protect myself. I didn't care about where I was going to be able to latch onto with my 3D Maneuver Gear, so I just swung myself to my left and propelled downwards to a nearby roof. I lost my footing and rolled down the roof, but quickly grabbed onto the ledge before falling. I pulled myself back up and turned to face to Colossal titan. As I breathed in I felt my throat burn as if a match was just placed in my oesophagus. I quickly began to cough in order to get the feeling to leave my throat. I hacked up blood and noticed it on the palm of my hand. As I turned my shaking palm around – I saw that the back of my hand was bleeding because some of the steam had burned off some of my skin. Parts of my jacket was burnt off as well, so I quickly inspected my other arm and noticed the same injuries. I quickly began to scan my surroundings to see if I could find the other members of the squad and I noticed Armin, Mikasa and Jean on a roof a few meters away from me. I quickly composed myself and used my Maneuver Gear in order to reach them. I knew that I was numb to my current injuries because of the adrenalin, so I was going to use this opportunity in order to kill off this titan.

"Armin!" I yelled as I landed on the roof. "Did you come-up with a counter attack?" I asked the blonde in front of me, but with sad eyes his answered with,

"No." Then we heard a loud lightening sound and turned around just to see that the Armour titan was now standing and was looking right at us.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled as I met eyes with him.

"Ryder!" I looked over and Connie and Sasha joined us.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding a lot!" Connie was concerned as he looked at my hands and arms.

"Don't worry about me. We have that bastard to kill now too." I pointed my blade towards the Armour titan. "God damn it! What do we have to do to kill him?" I yelled out in frustration. I was coming up with blank ideas in my head. There was nothing that I could think of that would work out in our favour. "We need to get Eren to safety. He's our only hope." I muttered. "Hey, Armin." I looked over at the blonde to notice him staring up at the Colossal titan. "Armin?"

"He's skinnier." Armin said.

"What?"

"The Colossal titan. He's gotten a little skinnier." Armin waited a second before turning to look at me. "It's just like Hanji said! The Colossal titan really is susceptible to a drawn-out battle!"

"So…that means…"

"Think back to the experiments with Eren. He could only transform up to three times in a row and he could only harden his entire body twice. Once he reached those limits, his power would begin to taper off. He wasn't able to use any of his abilities effectively. So if that's the case for a fifteen-meter titan, a sixty-meter titan should be even less efficient at using its energy. The Colossal titan used a sustained heat attack when Reiner and Bertolt revealed themselves, but…he had to consume all the flesh on his body to create that head. All that was left was his bones. He won't be able to move once he loses his muscle fibres. He'll be nothing more than a giant skeleton."

"So…you have a plan?" I inquired.

"Yes. You guys work to draw Reiner away. Eren and I will defeat the Colossal titan!"

"Alright. You leave Reiner to us." I said.

* * *

 **WOOT WOOT! New update! How are you liking Season 2 of the show so far? I'm loving it! How are you liking the new chapters of the Manga? I'm loving those as well!**


	36. Chapter 36

"We have to get Reiner's attention! Fly close around him!" I instructed Jean, Connie, Mikasa and Sasha as we all made our way towards Reiner.

"Alright!" We flew towards Reiner and were prepared for him to stop running and engage in combat with us, but we were surprised when he just ran right through us. We all turned our heads to look back at Reiner.

"He ignored us?!" Connie yelled.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Is he trying to focus on Eren?" Then I felt a gust of wind pass by me as Mikasa sped past me and headed towards Reiner.

"We'll just have to kill him!" Mikasa yelled.

"Mikasa! Wait!" I screamed as I watched her move towards Reiner and pull out another thunder spear. I tried to catch up to her, but I was surprised when I saw her aim the spear for the back of Reiner's left knee. "Hey!" I yelled as I caught up to her. Reiner had fallen forward and landed on the ground in front of him.

"If we can't get Reiner's attention then our only option is to stop him now." Mikasa told me. "We protect Eren and Armin here." I saw the look of determination in her eyes when she said those words to me. It was written across her face. Mikasa wanted to protect her friends even if she lost her life in the process.

"Alright! Then we'll end him here!" I yelled.

"Ryder, we've only got three thunder spears left!" Connie informed me.

"We'll just have to try because if we don't fight…we can't win!" Sasha encouraged her teammate.

"Everyone, move to the right roof!" I instructed. The squad listened and moved to the roof onto the right. They quickly looked at me as I instructed them of what we were going to do next, "If we want to stop Reiner with three thunder spears…this will be the only way. We'll make out move when he's immobile. We only have one chance. No matter what happened, it ends here. First, Jean and I will start acting as bait. Connie and Sasha, you two each use a thunder spear and aim for both sides of Reiner's jaw. Reiner's moth will be open, so that's when Mikasa will use the last one to aim for Reiner's nape from inside his mouth. Got it?"

"Roger!" The squad nodded their heads towards me.

"Then let's go!" I ordered as I jumped off the roof and headed towards Reiner. Jean followed behind me, so we could distract Reiner together. I came up from behind Reiner and yelled, so I could announce my presence. I took out my blades and acted as if I was going to try and cut his jaw, so he instinctively raised his arm and I quickly dropped myself below him, so he couldn't catch me. I propelled myself back upwards in the opposite direction and allowed Jean to do the same thing from his side.

That's when Connie and Sasha made their appearance with the spears. However, Reiner moved his arm and completely broke a roof and the pieces of wood flew into the sky and straight into Sasha. She ended up missing the target and didn't hit one side of his jaw, but Connie managed to stay on target and aimed the spear for the left side of his jaw.

"Mikasa! You can't get inside his mouth!" I yelled over to her from a nearby roof.

"You did a good job!" I heard a familiar voice yell before I heard a loud explosion and saw that the other side of Reiner's jaw was now open and Mikasa would have the perfect opportunity to kill Reiner.

"Go Mikasa! Do it now!" I yelled over to her. Mikasa didn't hesitate as he flew off the roof and headed towards the opened mouth. She pointed the spear and with one swift _click_ the spear went flying into the mouth and creating a massive explosion that allowed for Reiner to fly out of his titan. As I watched his body fly backwards – I saw Hanji on an opposite roof. She had blood cascading down her face from a wound that must have been caused by the previous blast, but I was surprised that she was alive. "Jean! Connie! Grab Reiner!" I instructed the two boys. I quickly made my way over to Hanji and wrapped my arms around her. "You're alive!"

"Barely, but yes, I'm alive." Hanji smiled at me as I took a step backwards.

"How? We thought that you were killed along with your squad?" I asked.

"I would have been but-wait…look! They got the Colossal titan!" Hanji pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Eren pull out Bertolt from the Colossal titan body and drag him onto a roof. At that moment I finally felt a breath escape my lungs as if I was holding my breath for the past few hours. The end was near.

* * *

I'm loving all the reviews you guys are posting about loving the story! I'm so glad you're loving it and telling me how much you love it!


	37. Chapter 37

"Connie, can you wrap Ryder's hands?" Hanji instructed Connie.

"Yes!" I sat down on a crate and held out my hands for Connie to wrap.

"I don't think they need to be wrapped." I said to him. Connie pulled my wrist, so my right hand was closer and I slightly flinched at the pain.

"Ryder, you're bleeding a lot. You need to get your hands wrapped." Connie said to me.

"I guess it'll also help with stopping any type of infection." I mumbled. We sat in silence as Connie tried his best to clean off my wounds and wrap them with the bandages that we did have. Maybe we were silent because we were tired? Maybe it was because we didn't know what to say to each other?

"Thanks, Ryder." I looked at Connie with a confused face. "For taking charge today." He clarified.

"I only did what any one of you could have done, Connie. You all did amazing work today. You've made me very proud." I praised him and his teammates.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Connie tied my last bandage and that's when my head snapped towards the wall.

"Levi…" I abruptly stood up and began walking towards the wall. Where is Levi? Is he alive? Is he dead? He said he would only die after I died, so he has to be alive. Levi isn't allowed to be dead. Where is he? I stopped in my tracks and started examining the edges of the wall. My heart start pounding in my chest at the thought of Levi lying on the ground covered in blood and alone.

"Ryder!" I turned around as I heard my name saw Jean and Hanji on the floor while a four-legged titan grabbed Reiner in its mouth. It past by me and I made eyes with the man who was sitting on top of the titan. He wore circular glasses and had a goatee of sorts. His hair was shabby and unkempt. Who was this man? He didn't look familiar.

"Connie! Save your gas! We need to get to Eren and the others!" I heard Hanji tell our squad member. I ran over to Hanji and helped Jean back up onto his feet.

"We should get going." I told Hanji. She nodded her head.

"How much gas do you have?" She asked me.

"Enough to get there." I informed her.

"Okay, I know about your hands, but can you take Sasha on your back there? Connie will have to take me because I don't have any gas left and Jean has enough to get himself there."

"Of course." I quickly jumped up the roof where Sasha was and kneeled down next to her. "Okay Sasha, you're going to get on my back and we're going to get you to the others." I told her. Whether she heard me or not is a different story because her eyes were closed and she was still unconscious. "Connie, can you help me get Sasha onto my back?" Connie helped me place Sasha onto my back and secured her with some spare fabric that we had. I stood at the edge of the roof and looked over at Jean, Connie and Hanji.

"Are we ready?" Hanji asked me.

"Yes!" I nodded my head.

"Then let's move out." She instructed and I followed the three towards the wall. The whole way there I could only think about Levi and where he could be. I bit down on my lower lip to stop myself from crying due to the morbid thoughts that were swirling around in my brain. As we reached closer I saw a blonde haired boy standing to the side of an unconscious blonde haired man. I landed on the roof and could make out that the body that was lying on the roof was Erwin. My eyes quickly darted to Mikasa as I heard her yell at Levi and pounce forward. My right leg began moving forward as I yelled,

"No! Mikasa!" She pulled out her blade and pushed Levi onto his back. She brought up her arm and Hanji quickly swooped in behind her and pulled her back.

"Hanji!" Levi looked surprised to see his comrade. I quickly put Sasha down and walked towards Levi. I took a closer look at the bodies that were lying on top of the roof and saw that Erwin was bleeding profusely, Bertolt was pulled out of his titan form with his arms and legs cut off and Armin was so burnt from the steam that his skin had completed melted off and he was only exposed tissue. My bottom lip began to quiver as my eyes darted from one body to the next. I felt tears begin to gather in my eyes as I looked at the people in front of me – how could this have happened? None of us were supposed to end up like this. My eyes lingered on Erwin's body as my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe that Erwin could die at this very moment – we were supposed to go to the basement together. He was a dear friend to me and all I could do was stand there and stare at his body. I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard Mikasa scream.

"Mikasa! We still need Erwin! The Survey Corps has nearly been wiped out! If the Commander dies too…then humanity will lose its symbol! We can't allow the flames of hope to be extinguished within those walls!" Hanji yelled at Mikasa. I looked over and saw the tears cascading down Mikasa's cheeks as she responded,

"But…Armin could do that too."

"Yes, Armin is an incredible talent, but our battle is nowhere near over yet! We still need Erwin's experience and leadership. I have people I wish I could bring back too. Hundreds of them! Ever since I joined the Survey Corps, I've had to say nothing but goodbyes. But you understand, don't you? No matter who you meet, some day you're going to have to tell them goodbye. I don't want to accept that. I can't. I can barely cling to my own sanity knowing that…it hurt. It hurts, I know that. But even so, we need to move forward." Hanji wrapped her arms around Mikasa. Mikasa's face looked so defeated as she stood there crying. She looked as if she had just aged twenty years in those few seconds. I looked up and saw Levi walk towards Erwin with the serum and kneel down until we heard a gasp. Eren had clung to Levi's ankle.

"Captain…have you heard of the ocean?" Eren asked. My mind quickly raced back to the night when Levi and I overheard Armin talking about the ocean to Eren and Mikasa after dinner. "It's like a gigantic lake…that stretches as far as the eye can see. Not only that…apparently it's all made out of salt water…that's what Armin said." Eren was cut off when the other blonde soldier grabbed Eren's arms and pulled him back.

"Hey! Stop it already!"

"Let him go!" I yelled over to the blonde soldier. Everyone turned to look at me as I made my way over to Eren. The blonde soldier had a face filled with terror as he watched him walk in front of him. He let go of Eren and took a few steps back as I glared at him. I kneeled down in front of Eren and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"He said someday we'd go see the oceans on the other side of the walls. But that…was a dream we had as little kids. I'd forgotten it a long time ago…all I had left in my head was hate…getting revenge for my mom…and killing the titans." Eren looked at me with tears falling from his eyes. "He's different, though. Fighting isn't all he has. He dreams too!" There was a moment of silence while a breeze passed by us.

"Everyone, get away from here! I'm having Erwin eat Bertolt, and that's final!" Levi commanded.

"I'm sorry, Eren." I apologized before standing back up.

"Ryder-" I looked over my shoulder to meet eyes with Levi. "I need you to stay." I nodded my head and waited for everyone else to clear the roof. I turned around to look at Levi and I felt a tight feeling in my chest as I did.

"Levi…"

"Ryder, I don't know what to do." With those words I ran over to Levi and wrapped my arms around him. He let go of Bertolt and stood up straight in my embrace. I let go of him and placed my hands on his cheeks.

"You want to bring Erwin back, right?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Then I will support you in that decision."

"He's the only one who will know how to lead us to victory." Levi told me. I nodded my head and took a step back. Levi grabbed Bertolt by his collar again and dragged him off to the edge of the roof. It was so silent around us. The only thing we could hear was our light footsteps, the slight hissing sound from the steam that Berolt was emulating and the breeze…the light breeze. "Every last one of them…they are like kids…the way they scream and flail." Levi muttered under his breath. I looked up and saw the sun in what felt like years. That same breeze blew past me and left me with a familiar feeling.

"Teacher…" My head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice. I saw that Erwin's arm was raised as he continued to mumble, "How…find out…don't exist?" Levi looked at me with wide eyes as I copied his face.

"Erwin?" I asked as I walked closer to him. My hand found its way onto Levi's shoulder. He looked up at me from his kneeling position. "He looks like he's sleeping, Levi. Like he's finally at peace." Levi's gaze dropped back down to Erwin's body and I think even he noticed what I was seeing.

"He should rest." Levi said as he stood up. I kneeled down next to Erwin and moved a few stray blonde strands away from his pale face.

"You look like you've lost a bit of colour to you." I lightly smiled as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. "I forgot how soft your hair is." I muttered. I leaned down and placed my lips on his forehead. "Thank you, Erwin, for everything."

Then I felt that breeze gently pass by me again. It was warm, soft and gentle. That familiar feeling engulfed my lungs again as I continued to gaze upon my dear friend. Levi would have said that I was crazy, but in that moment, I believed that that breeze was Erwin telling me that he was finally free.

* * *

Gave you guys a bit of a longer chapter this time around! Thank you for all the reviews! I really do read them all and cherish them all! I wish I could update weekly again, but Isayama doesn't give me enough to work with! Ughhhhhh


	38. Chapter 38

"Here, use my jacket." I instructed Mikasa as I quickly folded it and placed it on the ground. She was carrying Armin on her back as she walked towards me. After Armin had ate Bertolt – we needed to take him out of his titan form and bring him up to the top of the wall to rest.

"Ryder! We found some blankets!" I looked over and saw Jean and Connie run towards me.

"Perfect! Lie Sasha down beside Armin and let's cover them with the blankets. We should let them rest a bit." I instructed the troops.

"Ryder, we need to look at your burns." I heard Levi say over my shoulder.

"We will, just let me help the kids out first." I said to him as Jean and Connie tossed me the blankets. I placed two beside each other on the floor and placed the folded jackets at one end. We placed Armin and Sasha on the two blankets and then I covered their bodies with the spares that we found. "Do we have any more bandages we can use for them? Maybe get them some water?" I started asking the troops in front of me.

"Ryder."

"Do we something else spare, like cloth? I can rip it up and use it to help with the wounds if we don't have any bandages." I continued to speak.

"Ryder."

"Wait, we can use my shirt if we need to-"

"Ryder!" I stopped talking once I heard Levi raise his voice to get my attention. I slowly turned my head to look at him and I saw him looking at me with a disapproving gaze. "They can treat their friends. You need to get your burns looked at." Wit his arms crossed against his chest – I knew that I could not argue with him at this very moment in time. With a sigh, I stood up and nodded to the younger members of the squad.

"Come get me if you need anything." I said before turning around and walking away with Levi.

"Sit." Levi instructed. I sighed as I sat down on the wall, but managed to face myself, so I could keep an eye on the younger troops.

"They're not that bad." I told Levi as he sat down in front of me. He placed the water, rags and bandages in front of him as he silently brought my hands in front of him. He tore the remaining bits of my sleeves up my arms in order to see the burns. We both saw that I was now severely burned all the way up to my elbow. The blood had stopped spilling from my skin, so I made an assumption that I should be able to heal without any scarring, but that was yet to be confirmed.

"They're not bad, huh?" He sarcastically said as he began to pour the water onto my wounds. I slightly winced from the pain as he began to clean my left arm.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"That's a dumb question." Levi replied as he kept his eyes focused on my arms. "How did you manage to burn yourself this badly? You're not going to be allowed to come with us on any other expeditions like this."

"Yes I can." I sighed.

"Ryder, you can't because-"

"No. I can because we have no one left." Levi paused, so he could make eye contact with me. "Take a look around – there's only ten of us left. Everyone else is dead." Levi didn't respond. He just brought his eyes back down to my arm and continued to clean it. We sat in silence as he grabbed the bandages and began to wrap my left arm before he cleaned my right.

"I'm happy you're alive." Levi muttered.

"I was worried about you. Once I got a second to think – you were the first and only person to come to mind." I confessed. Levi paused from cleaning my right arm and looked at me a second time.

"When I failed at killing the Beast Titan all I thought of was how I wouldn't be able to make it to the wall. I had no more gas left and I was tired, but then I thought of Erwin because I promised him that I would kill the Beast Titan. Then when I looked at the wall all I thought of was coming to see you because if I was a second too late – then maybe I wouldn't be able to see you again." With that, Levi looked back down and began to bandage up my arm. I was shocked by his honesty and vulnerability at that moment.

"You were the only person that kept me alive. Even though you weren't there because the thought of not having a future with you is worse than death." I told him. Levi nodded his head.

"I know." He agreed with me. I stayed silent as he finished wrapping up my right arm. He then silently held my two hands in his. Our eyes didn't meet and no words were spoken. Levi just stared at my hands as hi thumbs gently traced circles on my bandages and my eyes stared at his lovely black hair that gently sat on the stop of his head. Levi was taking in every piece of me that was in front of him because we were too close to death today. I was taking in every piece of him because I needed a constant reminder of why I fought today.

* * *

This chapter is kind of short, but I think we might be in for an emotional ride...


	39. Chapter 39

"Now come on, we need to go talk to Armin because I think he's going to have some questions and we need to answer them." I stood up slowly and Levi followed. We made our way back to the small group that had gathered around Armin and noticed that Armin had a look of complete shock written all over his face.

"So you chose me? Wouldn't anyone look at the situation and realize that you should have brought commander Erwin back to life?!" Armin was staring at the ground before he snapped his head up and looked at Levi, "Captain? Why did you give the shot to me?" Armin practically yelled.

"Why can't you be useful and tell him everything?" Levi lightly kicked Eren before sighing and looking at Armin. "At the very least…your two friends didn't see things that way, it seems. So much so that they struggled against me, blades drawn."

"Huh?" Armin looked at his two best friends with confusion and surprise.

"We'll accept any punishment you give us." Eren looked over at Levi.

"Your violations of military law will, of course, be punished. But do you think you can get away with anything so long as you accept the punishment?" I asked the two soldiers. Mikasa kept her eyes drawn to the floor as Eren answered,

"No."

"However, I was ultimately the one who chose you. No…I let my personal feelings decide that this would be where Erwin died." Levi spoke.

"But I don't understand. There's no way you could let the Commander die. If Commander Erwin is gone then…what do we do now?" Armin asked.

"I think…we should have given it to Erwin, too." Hanji piped in. Everyone stayed silent as they looked at Hanji. "But it was Levi who Erwin entrusted with the injection and it was Levi who chose you. There's nothing more to say about it. So that means…you've been entrusted with Erwin's life, as well as the power of the Titans. No matter what anyone says, that is now who you are. We'll be expecting you to contribute even more to humanity now, Armin." Armin looked down at the wall as his eyes bulged out of his head and his body began to shake.

"I'm…supposed to be…Commander Erwin's replacement? That's absurd!" Armin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't get it wrong. You could never replace Erwin. But it is true that you have a power that no human has. Got that? Don't let anyone regret this." Levi told Armin before placing his hands on top of Eren and Mikasa's heads and bringing their faces up, so they could look their friend in the eye. "Not me, not them, not anyone." Levi looked back at Armin, "Not even yourself. No regrets from anyone. That's your mission."

"Ugh…shut up." Sasha mumbled from her lying position on the wall. A small smile crept onto my lips.

"Even when she's asleep…she's still demanding." I commented.

"We're no match for Sasha." Hanji said before looking at Armin. "Well…as Erwin's successor as Commander of the Survey Corps…I guess I'm in a similar position…that just means the both of us need to prepare for whatever comes next."

"Okay." Armin nodded his head. Hanji began to stumble to her feet as she spoke,

"Alright, if you're all good Armin…why don't we get going." She stood up straight and looked over to Eren and Mikasa, "Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Ryder and I will continue to survey. The other four of you, watch all four sides of Shingashina District's wall. Eren, you haven't lost the key, have you?" Eren placed his hand on his chest and said,

"No. It's right here."

"Good, then let's move out." Our group stood up and began to make our way down the wall towards the city. We walked silently as Eren and Mikasa showed us the way to their home. Many of the buildings were broken and run down. You could see where boulders had smashed in some of the roofs and how debris had fallen all over the roads. This place no longer looked like a home. "So the fire didn't spread this far, fortunately." Hanji made an observation as we turned a corner. Our eyes landed on a small house that was completed smashed in by a giant boulder. It had manged to be thrown right in the middle – crushing half of the house completely. The windows were shattered, the front door was hanging off its hinges and wood pieces were poking out of house from all angles.

"Is this…home?" I asked the pair in front of me.

"Yes." Eren answered with sadness in his voice. I knew that this was the place where a Titan ate his mother because he had spoken of it once to me, but I couldn't imagine the sadness and sorrow he must have been feeling in that very moment. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Show us where the basement is." Eren nodded his head before leading us to the area. There was smaller boulders on top of the door to the basement, so we grabbed a plank of wood and placed it at an angle underneath the boulder, so we would be able to move it out of the way. Once cleared, we opened up the basement door.

"Good, looks like it didn't flood." Hanji inspected it. The five of us walked down the stairs and was met with another door.

"Eren…open it." Levi commanded. Eren pulled out the key and brought it towards the lock. His body tensed and paused as he examined the metal.

"Ah…"

"Eren? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"This…this key…isn't the key to this door…" Eren stuttered.

"What?" I practically yelled. I couldn't believe that after all this, we didn't even have the key to open the door.

"Move. I'll open it." Levi pushed Eren backwards and with one swift kick – he smashed the door in.

"Hey!" Hanji called out to Levi.

"Hold on…" Levi said. He pushed the wood aside and we all took a step into the room. It was a study that had a single desk and chair and bookshelves that lined the walls. "Split up, look around. The answer is in this room and we're not leaving until we find it."

* * *

 **HELLO HELLO YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! It's been a while...I KNOW *dodges pelting fruit and veg*, but please forgive me! So many things are happening, but they're all good things! How have you been keeping? HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT SEASON TWO ALREADY BEING FINISHED AFTER 12 EPISODES? The lack of Levi saddens me to no end :( At least they say we only have to wait until 2018 for the next half~ Not four years again! So review, spread the word and just message me! Thanks!**

 **(Promise the next few chapters will be more Levi and Ryder focus since they're back from the expedition!)**


	40. Chapter 40

As I gazed upon the citizens who were filling the air with their cheers of excitement I couldn't help, but feel this sad and hollow feeling inside of me. Yes, we completed our missions, but our cost to do so was too great for myself to be filled with a celebratory mood. I forced a small smile onto my face as I waved down at the people who greeted us. We all silently made our way down to the streets and began to make our way through the crowd.

"Wait…wasn't there more people before?"

"There's only 10 people now?"

"What happened?"

"How are they going to continue with only 10 people?" We heard people begin to talk about our massive loss. All of our heads hung low as we continued to walk through the crowd. I continued to look at Levi through the corner of my eye – to see how he was coping. He had the same boring expression on his face, but I could see that his eyes held no emotions at all. I was worried about how the death of Erwin was affecting him on the inside.

Once we made our way to HQ we were met with Historia. She stood in front of us with her fingers intertwined and resting in front of her. Her eyes scanned the ten of us and she knew that we did not bring back good news. We were all at a loss for words as we looked at her. Hanji took a step forward and was about to speak until Historia raised her right hand – a signal for her to not speak.

"I am glad you have all made it home safe." Historia greeted us. There was a solemn feeling hanging over our heads as we avoided eye contact with our queen. "Please, bath and rest. I know you have all been through a traumatizing expedition this time around. We will reconvene with the rest of the council in order for us to decide what we want to do further." No words were spoken as we saluted and turned to make our way to our designated rooms.

When I was left alone in my room and with my thoughts I stopped breathing. I knew that the second I allowed my breath to pass the barricade, that were my lips, that I would break down. Peeling off my clothes was a way for me to slowly start peeling off everything that I had just encountered. As I made my way into the shower – I washed myself, all the lives that were lost, and watched it all go down into the sewer system. However, I couldn't seem to raise my head. My head felt unbearably heavy and I had no strength to lift it.

When I arrived back in my room and closed the door I almost thought of going to see Levi, but my feet wouldn't move. I stared at the door and prayed that it would open and I would be teleported to Levi, so I could see how he was coping, but I knew how he was feeling. Deciding to bring back Armin was one of the hardest decisions he has ever had to make, so I could only imagine how he was feeling. Then I felt it, my chest was heavy and there was a pressure building up in my lungs. I opened my mouth and felt a large and heavy sigh escape my lips. My shoulders slumped, my chest relaxed, my knees gave away and I landed on the floor. The tears began to stream down my face as I sobbed my heart out. All the lives that were lost today should have been avoided. Erwin should have died valiantly and with pride. Erwin should not have died at all. Erwin should be alive.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my crying as I looked up and began to frantically wipe my cheeks. It was silent; I almost thought that whoever it was had left, but then I heard them knock again. I scrambled to my feet and began to slowly make my way to the door. I wondered who it could be, but then the thought of my sobbing being heard down the hall ran through my mind. As I opened my door, I popped my head outside,

"Yes?" It was a boy that I had never met before. He had strawberry coloured hair and emerald coloured eyes that stared at me.

"I have something for you." He raised his hands, so he could show me a small cupcake in his hands. "Rose made this for you when she heard you had arrived home safe. It is a thank you on behalf of the entire kitchen." I opened the door s little wider, so I could take the cupcake.

"Thank you." The boy never said anything after that, he just nodded his head and walked back down the hallway. Once the door was closed again, I sat back down on the floor and inspected the cupcake. It was a simple vanilla cupcake with white frosting that swirled on the top in order to make to upside down cone shape. I smiled to myself as I thought of the tiny head chef that would always take care of me and feed me anything my heart desired. The lady who would call Levi my 'handsome man friend' before winking at me and nudging my arm. I then remembered why I went on that expedition and why all those people gave up their lives – it was so then innocent people like Rose could live in a world where they were not afraid.

* * *

 **HOLY! DID I JUST POST AN UPDATE?! I did I did! Well...leave me a review! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

I looked in the mirror and straightened out my collar for the ninth time – it just didn't look right to me. I couldn't decide how I wanted to do my hair – in a ponytail, in a bun, maybe have it down, or maybe I could just chop it all off and walk out with short hair. It wasn't nervousness that swam through my veins, but it was restlessness. My nerves couldn't settle as I got dressed for the medal ceremony. Despair floated around my very being as I grabbed my boots and sat down on the edge of my bed, so I could slip my feet inside them, but I never did. I just sat on the edge of my bed with my hands on either side of me.

"Ryder?" I looked over to my door to see Levi leaning against the doorframe. I hadn't spoken to him since our meeting with the council to decide on what we were going to do with the information we found in the basement. The overall consensus was to print the information and allow the public know of our history with Ymir and why we were banished to this land. We wanted the citizens to know about our past and where we came from.

"Hi." My tone wasn't filled with excitement or happiness, but it was monotone. I looked back in front of me and stared at the wall. Levi closed my door behind him as he walked over to me and sat beside me on my bed.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" My head snapped in his direction as the words flew out my mouth. Levi's bored expression never changed as he answered me,

"I'm fine. How are you?" I looked away and began to kick my feet in the air as I answered him,

"I'm fine as well." There wasn't the feeling of awkwardness between us, but there was a feeling of change. The battle that we had gone through, the lives that were lost and the overall information that we gathered had changed us both in ways that we couldn't yet explain. I felt a light pressure on my right hand. When I looked over I saw that Levi was holding it in his.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For helping me with Erwin." He answered.

* * *

 _My chest was about to break due to the pressure of my fast beating heart. My hands shook vigorously as I walked towards the house. The silence in the area was ominous and unsettling. The last thing I wanted right now was silence._

 _My feet lightly carried me up the stairs and towards the door. It was opened, so anyone could walk in and pay their respects to the man that wanted to change the world. To the man who fought for humanity until his very last breath. To the man that was Commander Erwin Smith._

 _Levi stood next to the bed that was pushed against the wall. There was a small nightstand beside the head of the bed with a bottle resting on top. Erwin lied in the bed with his Survey Corps cape on top of his torso and head. I walked up to Levi and stood beside him._

 _"_ _I thought that he would like these." My words came out a whisper. Levi looked over and saw that flowers that I held in my hand. I never waited for his reply when I walked towards the bottle that sat on the bedside table and placed the flower inside. I took a step forward and kneeled down beside the bed. My hand rested on top of Erwin's forehead before leaning closer and placing a soft kiss on the fabric of his cape. "Goodnight, Erwin. Sweet dreams." I whispered as I stood up and stood beside Levi. The lump in my throat was hard to swallow and the tears in my eyes dared to escape. I looked over at Levi and saw the smallest tear escape his eye. My fingers wandered towards his cheek, so I could wipe it away. I held his hand and wrapped my arm around him, so I could be as close to Levi as possible._

 _"_ _We should go." Levi whispered as he looked down at his shoes._

* * *

"We helped each other." I explained as I looked at the wall in front of me. Silence floated between us as we sat on the edge of my bed. Levi stood up before kneeling down. I looked at him with a confused look and saw him pick up my boots and gently place them on my feet.

"You can't go to the ceremony with no boots on – you'll look like a homeless person." He said to me. A small smile crept onto my lips as a light laugh pushed up from my belly and into my throat.

"Sorry, I hope the rest of my outfit will please you." I rolled my eyes at him. Levi stood up in front of me and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You're wearing your uniform like everyone else, so you're not special." He said to me. I sighed and allowed for my shoulders to slump. Levi began to walk towards my door before he paused to look at me over his shoulder, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up." With that, Levi walked out of my room and down the hall. I stood up from my bed and looked at myself in my mirror once again. My uniform was in pristine condition, not a single crease was in sight. My hair was long and cascading down my back with nothing holding it up. My hair was never straight like everyone else, but it had curls that ran through every strand. The Survey Corps had now changed. My friends have now changed. Our world has now changed. I felt as if I had changed. So my hands reached for my scissors that were in my drawer.

* * *

 **I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE ERWIN IS GONE! :(**


	42. Chapter 42

I felt as if people kept looking at me when I stepped into the hall. Whispers were heard from all over the room as I tried to find the rest of the Survey Corps. As I continued to walk around the massive hall, the feeling of nervousness began to slowly build in the pit of my stomach.

"Ryder?" I turned around to be met with a short curly red head that smiled up at me.

"Hi, Rose." I greeted her. She grabbed my arms and looked me up and down before reaching up and touching my newly fresh cut hair.

"You cut off your beautiful hair." She said to me. I smiled as I lightly shook my hair from side to side. My new shoulder length curly hair felt refreshing and light.

"I did!"

"Why would you do such a thing? Do you know how much I envy how long your hair gets?" She practically scolded me. I laughed as the older and shorter woman pointed her finger at me like she was my mother.

"I felt like a change would be good." I explained. Rose brought her finger down and she sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess that's understandable after everything you've been through. How are you?" Rose's demeanour changed as she asked me that question. She was now a soft and loving mother that was caring for her child.

"I'm fine. I'm a little lost right now, but I do feel better today." I explained.

"I hope my cupcake helped with that." She smiled at me. I smiled at her as I answered,

"Your cupcake helped me a lot more than you think."

"I must say, that boy I sent to go give you the cupcake yesterday came back to me asking me if you were single." I laughed at Rose's words. "He was very disappointed when I told him that you're as good as married to your handsome man friend."

"Rose, you know Levi and I are not married." I explained.

"Yet. You're not married yet. I know that when that day does come, I'll be invited and I'll be cooking for your wedding."

"I don't think Levi is the marriage kind of guy though. I could just see us just always being together, but never needing a ring or the title to show people that we're as good as married." I explained to the red head.

"Well, married couples do get some sort of tax break." She wiggled her finger in front of me.

"I'll propose the idea to him, but don't expect a yes from him." She clapped her hands together and nodded her head.

"That's all I can ask for. Now, go and find the rest of your group before we start."

"Okay, thank you for speaking with me. I'll come by the kitchen to see you." She grabbed my hand and left me one last squeeze,

"I know you will." Then Rose turned around and walked away. I turned around and began to scan the room – looking for my teammates. As I scanned the room, I made eye contact with Armin. I smiled and waved at him before I made my way over to him and the rest of our group. As I walked towards them, I saw the back of Eren's head tilt to the side before he turned around to look at me as well. Connie, Jean, Sasha, Mikasa, Floch and Levi. Their expressions showed surprise and shock as I approached them.

"What's wrong?"

"You-your…" Armin was stuttering his words as he looked at me.

"You cut your hair." Levi blandly stated the obvious. I reached up and now touched my bouncy curls that now sat at my shoulders.

"I felt like I needed a fresh start." I said as I looked at the team.

"You look really nice!" I looked over at Connie due to his outburst. His cheeks gained a light blush colour as he began to stutter, "I…uh…I mean…you look," Jean elbowed his friend in order for his words to come out straight "The hair looks nice…on you." A small smile formed on my lips.

"Thank you, Connie." I answered. "What were you all talking about anyways?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. Come, we should get going." Levi said as he began to walk away from us.

"What were you guys saying to put him in such a bad mood?" I asked the others in front of me. No one would make eye contact with me as I looked them all over. My eyes landed on Floch and he looked the most suspicious. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Look at me, Floch." With hesitation, he lifted his head to look at me.

"Yes, Ryder?"

"Was it you? Did you say something?"

"Why would you think it was me?" He became defensive.

"That's the first clue, you're extremely defensive. Another reason is that you're the only one who hasn't been with us long enough to know how to work with us. So, by process of elimination, you're the best case." I explained myself to him.

"Look, Ryder-"

"I don't want to hear it." I lifted up my hand. "Just know that if I catch you then I'll take care of you myself." With my face inching towards his as I spoke, he swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat. I leaned back in my original position and placed my hand behind my back. "Let's get a move on, the ceremony should be starting." I turned on my heel and began to walk away.

Historia called us all up to the front of the hall where we all kneeled in order to receive our medallion. We would al need to kiss the back of her hand before she would move on to the person next to us. Once the speech was over, we all stood up and turned around to face the crowd that was invited to the ceremony. The all clapped as we looked at all of them.

Afterwards, there was food that was being served for everyone who had showed up. We were all separated because many of the people who were invited to watch the ceremony wanted to speak with us. I turned around when I felt someone lightly tap on my shoulder. Chase stood in front of me with his perfectly light brown hair combed back, so everyone could see his green eyes.

"Chase!" I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, so I could give him a hug.

"How are you, Ryder?" He laughed as he asked me the question. I let go of him and took a step back, so I could look up at him.

"I'm a lot better now that you're here. How are you?" I questioned.

"I'm good. I can see that you cut off all your hair." I lightly flipped my shortened hair, so I could show off my new haircut.

"I did. Thought it was time for a change." I stated.

"Well it definitely is, you never wanted to cut your hair. I guess it makes sense to want a change after everything that happened." I could hear the sadness in his voice. A small smile played on my hands as I placed my left hand on his bicep.

"Hey, at least I made it back." I comforted him.

"I know. I'm so glad you did. I was terrified when I heard what had happened. I don't know if you got my message…" I gave Chase a quizzical look. "Judging by your face I guess you didn't. I came to see you, but I ran into Levi and I told him that I wanted to see you because I wanted to see if you were okay. I also wanted to see if you would be up for a walk, so we could catch up?" I sighed at the mentioning of Levi's name.

"You know, I'd love to go for a walk with you."

* * *

 **OMG GUYS! GUYS! THE MANGA IS GOING TO END SOON! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! I CAN'T EVEN! SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SO LONG...BUT IM BACK! Okay...enough of the caps...also...do any of you watch Riverdale? Let me know! I've been working on a little something...**


	43. Chapter 43

**HI! HELLO! HOW ARE YOU? LONG TIME NO UPDATE, HUH?**

 **Anyways...I'm not going to lie...the manga has had me completely messed up with how I was going to continue this fic, so that's why I disappeared, but now that I kind of know what's happening and I know it's ending soon...I've decided what I was going to do.**

 **Also, shoutout to the bestie because I ran a few ideas passed her and she helped be narrow in on what I should do with this fic that will also make sense with this weird manga now.**

 **I know the time jump was a bit much (4 years...and now you're giving us random flashbacks that don't help at all?!), so I don't do anything THAT extreme, but we will need to time jump a little, but again...IT WILL BE SLOWER AND HOPEFULLY MORE FLOWY AND CONCISE!**

 **Anyways, enjoy and be on the look out for updates. However, it will still be a while until this fic ends because I've decided how I want to end it, but it depends on what happens with the manga, okay?**

 **SO ENJOY THIS FILLER CHAPTER!**

* * *

We ended up in the courtyard behind the building. The moon had risen and the stars were finally out. I walked beside Chase as we made our way down a path.

"How are things, Ryder?" He asked me.

"They're good. I'm still trying to process everything, to be honest." I admitted. The memories of the battle came flying into my mind. Erwin was now gone, we had to rebuild the whole Survey Corps again, Levi almost died, I almost died.

"I'd be surprised if you were completely fine." Chase said.

"It's just…" I stopped walking as my gaze dropped. I looked down at my boots and tried to hold back my tears. I had already cried and mourned for everyone who was now gone, but the tears still wanted to run down my cheeks. With a shaky breath, I lifted my head and stared at the sky above. "Do you believe in an afterlife?"

"Huh?"

"I just want to know that they had some place to go. I want them to be happy and safe." The memories of Isobel and Farlan, the original Levi Squad, Erwin and countless other people that were now gone all flashed across my vision. Their laughs, smiles, determination and overall life. "I just hope they're happy." The words came out as a whisper.

"Ryder…" I managed to swallow the lump in my throat and tried to push the tears back into my eyes before looking at Chase again.

"I mean, I'm still lucky – I have Levi." I smiled at Chase, trying to change the mood.

"How are things with you two?" Chase asked.

"They're still confusing, but they're good. We're in a better place than we have been since…ever." I admitted.

"Is he still not admitting that he's completely and totally in love with you?" Chase teased me.

"I think he has, but he's done it in a very Levi way." I laughed.

"What does that mean? He's killed a Titan and made a snarky remark about how you couldn't, but he's there so it's okay?" Chase teased. I laughed at what was said.

"No, but I guess that's happened more than enough times for it to be considered romantic anymore." I pointed out.

"Come on, let's sit down." Chase pointed to the nearby bench. The two of us took a seat and looked in front of us. It was so quiet outside, the sounds of crickets filled the air and we could hear the ceremony chatter as well, but everything was quiet and peaceful. I made a mental note to bring Levi out here one night.

"So what about you, have you met anyone yet?" I asked Chase.

"No. I think it's because I still like you." My head towards Chase, so I could look at him. I remembered when he confessed a couple years ago, but I told him that I wasn't interested because I only had Levi on my mind, so I was surprised that he still held those feelings for me. He was looking at his hands in his lap and avoided my gaze. "But don't worry, I know you're a Levi-only type of girl."

"Chase…" He finally looked at me and smiled.

"I told you not because I want sympathy, but because you're my friend." He told me.

"You're my friend, too." I gave him a soft smile.

"God, Levi is so lucky to have you. I really hope he appreciates you." He said.

"Well, you know, whenever you're around he tends to give me a little bit more attention." I told him.

"Really? Do you want me to hang around more often?" A sneaky smirk formed on Chases' lips at the thought of teasing Levi without him even knowing.

"No! We can't do that." I told him.

"But don't you like it when he gives you more attention?" Chase wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. I began to entertain the thought in my head.

"I mean…we could…no! You're such a bad influence!" I pushed Chases' arm and he laughed with me.

"Come on, you love it when he gives you attention." Chase pointed out.

"To be honest, I just love him in general." I admitted. We were silent for a few seconds as I began to think about Levi. How his hair fell in his face, his grey eyes that always looked bored, the way the smallest smirk would form on his lips and how he still made my heart beat even after all of these years.

"What would your perfect ending be?" Chase asked me. I leaned back into the bench and looked back up at the sky as I began to think of the question.

"My perfect ending, huh? It would be me and Levi – together. I would want us to get married, but I feel like he would only do it because I kept pushing it and he wanted to make me shut-up." I giggled to myself. "I want two kids with him. I don't really care about whether they're a boy or a girl, but I'd prefer one of each." I began to think about how Levi would adore his daughter. He would protect her with every single fibre in his body and no guy would ever be good enough for his perfect ball of sunshine. "We'd have a house with a view. Levi and I love looking at mountains." The memory of our night in the cabin floated around in my head as I thought about how we saw the sunrise the next morning. "And there'd be no Titans. There'd be no reason for either of us to put our lives on the line like that anymore." I sighed as I thought of my perfect ending. It was everything that my dreams were made of. "But those are just dreams."

"I hope you get that one day, Ryder. You and Levi have worked so hard…I really hope you two can finally rest easy." Chase told me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I hope you get your perfect ending, Chase." Chase placed his hand on my knee and gave it a pat.

"We both will, Ryder. You just have to believe." I wanted to have the same type of belief that Chase had, but I still had this nagging thought in my head telling me that there was no point in the world that we lived in. "Come on, let's go back inside." I stood up with Chase and the two of us made our way back into the main hall. Once we entered I saw a very familiar black haired man walk up to us. Levi stopped in front of us and said our names as an acknowledgement,

"Ryder. Chase."

"Hey, Levi." I smiled at him. Levi's eyes narrowed in on Chase.

"Levi." Chase said the man's name in front of me. I knew that he only said his name because of the way he was greeted by said man.

"Where were you?" Levi asked me.

"Chase and I went for a walk outside." I answered.

"Did you accompany him because he's afraid of the dark?" Levi asked me without even looking at Chase.

"Why? Are you jealous that Ryder was holding my hand instead of yours?" Chase teased the man in front of me. I knew exactly why he was doing it and I mentally rolled my eyes at this game he was playing.

"To be jealous of someone, you would need something that I want." Levi said as he turned his head to look at Chase. "You have nothing that I want."

"I have the height that you've always wanted." Chase continued to tease Levi.

"Chase…" I said his name in a warning tone.

"Your height makes you a more obvious target, so while you're being killed, I'll continue to leave and actually do work, errand boy." Levi shot back. Chase puffed out his chest slightly and I noticed just how strong the smell of testosterone became between the two men. I quickly stepped in-between them and face Levi. With a smile plastered on my face I said,

"Levi, can you come with me to see Rose? She's been asking a lot about you."

"She's the one who keeps calling me your man friend, right?" Levi clarified whom I was talking about.

"Yes, but she makes those delicious cupcakes we both love!" I quickly grabbed Levi's hand and began to drag him away from Chase. "See you later, Chase!" I waved to the brunette over my shoulder. He just smirked and winked at me and that's when my suspicions were confirmed. Once we were far enough away I sighed with relief.

"I don't like him." Levi said.

"You've never liked him." I reminded.

"For good reason. I don't understand why you still talk to an idiot like that." Levi said.

"He's my friend. Just because you don't have any doesn't mean you get to be rude to mine." I scolded Levi. He ignored what I said and continued to follow me to see Rose. As we walked through the crowd, I noticed that people were looking at us and whispering. My brows furrowed as I tried to think to the reasoning behind all this attention until it dawned on me. I looked down and noticed that I was still holding Levi's hand. I quickly let go and put my hand behind my back. I felt my cheeks begin to redden as the embarrassment and happiness began to swirl inside of me. I shook my head as I tried to compose myself. I was a high-ranking officer in the Survey Corps and I helped with government plans with Historia, but here I was, turning into a tomato faced woman just because I held Levi's hand.

"Your face is red." I looked to the side to see Levi looking at me with his trademark bored expression. No words formed in my mouth, so I ended up balling my hands into fists as I looked away.

"It's just hot in here." I muttered before continuing my walk towards Rose.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the filler chapter!**

 **Tell me what you're thinking about the manga and what's been going on?**

 **Tell me what you think will happen with this fic? I like hearing your theories!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Yo, hey, how are you? Damn...two updates in two weeks? On a role here, but we all know that'll stop eventually once I catch up with the manga...again!**

* * *

The sun was beating on my face as I walked through the street. The court decided to release all the information we had gathered in Eren's basement. There were mixed feelings amongst most of the people present on whether or not that was a good idea, but it was passed and it was done. All the information about our ancestry, Ymir, the Edlians and the Titans was now made public. Everyone had their noses inside a newspaper or were looking over someone's shoulder. I understood the curiosity and the shock that began to spread like wild fire across the land. I was still trying to process the information.

"Woah there!" I felt something hit the side of my leg. I looked down and saw a small child with red hair and green eyes. His skin was so pale that it almost looked like a pearl. I knelt down in front of the child, so I could look him in the eye. "Be careful. You don't want to get hurt." He never replied. "Where are your parents?" The kid just shrugged. I almost laughed at how nonchalant this child seemed. He almost reminded me of someone.

"Julius!" I looked up and saw an older version of the child run up to us. He also had red hair with green eyes, but he was much taller than most men. "I'm so sorry!" The man apologized once he reached up.

"It's okay. No one was hurt." I explained to the man. He was now kneeling behind Julius and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You can't run off like that. If I lose you then your mother will kill me." The man said as he placed his forehead on the back of the child's head. I stood up and the man noticed, so he stood up as well.

"Well, I'm just happy you've now found him." The man stuck out his hand to me to shake. I awkwardly took it and shook his hand.

"Thank you. My son runs off sometimes. My name is Marcus."

"It's okay. Many kids run off at this age. My name is Ryder." The man let go of my hand as a look of shock began to cover his face.

"Ryder? Like…Ryder in the Survey Corps?" I was surprised that the man knew who I was. I was also hoping no one would recognize me.

"Yes…"I was very hesitant to answer his question.

"My son loves the Survey Corps. He never seems interested in anything except when you guys are mentioned or when you're walking around. Maybe that's why he ran here…maybe he recognized you." I looked down at Julius and saw him looking up at me. He didn't look like a kid that would've been interested in the Survey Corps. He just continued to look at me with a bored expression, but there was something different about it. Maybe it was the way his lips stayed in a completely straight line, but I knelt back down and looked him in the eyes.

"So you like the Survey Corps, huh?" He slowly nodded his head. "Do you want to join one day?" He nodded his head again. "Then you need to grow-up big and strong, okay? Work hard and always do the right thing. Also, look after your parents. I think your father is a little lost without you." As I smirked, Julius smirked back. "Do me proud, okay? And maybe we'll meet again one day." With a final wink, I stood back up and waved goodbye to the two before turning around and walking back home. I didn't want to be recognized again.

* * *

I sat in one of the conference rooms by myself. It was the one I had spoken to Erwin in. I was sitting at the same small round table that was pushed up against the window. My eyes scanned the citizens as they continued to read their papers. A sigh escaped my lips as I began to think about Julius. My head turned towards the door when I heard it open. Hange and Levi walked in and shut the door behind them.

"Where were you?" Hange asked as her and Levi walked towards me. Levi sat down in the chair across from me as Hange stood beside him.

"I went out for a walk." I answered.

"You've been doing that a lot recently." Levi commented.

"You could always come with me." I suggested.

"That's too much work." Levi said. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his response.

"Have you two been looking for me?" I asked the pair in front of me.

"Yes. We had another meeting today." Hange said.

"Another meeting, huh? That's all our lives have become." I sighed as I cradled my chin in my hand and looked out the window again. At the mention of a meeting, I felt myself wanting to jump out the window and go back outside. I had realized that I don't enjoy meetings. Especially with government officials.

"We talked about Wall Maria." Hange continued. My eyes never left the streets though.

"And what else?" I asked.

"We're going to set out and kill the remaining Titans, so people can start heading back to their homes." Hange explained.

"That seems understandable. I'd like to get out of here anyways." I said.

"That's the thing we wanted to talk to you about…" Hange's sentence trailed off.

"You're not coming, Ryder." My head snapped to look at Levi. Obviously he would be the one to break the news to me and it was apparent that he was the one who suggested this.

"Excuse me?"

"You're staying here." Levi calmly said.

"No I'm not. I'm going." Frustration began to boil inside of me again at the current suggestion. Levi never wanted to let me go anywhere and if he could leave me here than he would.

"Your injuries are too severe-"

"Too severe? Hange lost a God damn eye and my injuries are 'too severe'?" My voice began to raise at Levi's words. My palms slammed down on the table in front of me, but Levi didn't seem affected by it at all. Hange with slightly taken a back by my sudden temper – she had never seen me get so upset so quickly. However, this conversation would always happen in private between Levi and I.

"You never stopped, so your ribs-"

"This is you again, huh, Levi? Did you suggest to keep me here? You can't keep doing this! We have this conversation almost every excursion!" I stared straight into Levi's eyes and waited for a response, but he never replied.

"I suggested it." My gaze snapped towards Hange after she spoke. My temper began to dissipate as I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Hange…"

"I've noticed that you've been running on adrenaline for too long. Your ribs never got the proper chance to heal and your burns to your hands and arms were pretty bad. I just wanted to give you a chance to breathe." Hange explained herself.

"But I'm perfectly fine." I said.

"This is an order, Ryder." Hange pulled rank on me and that shut me up pretty quickly. I leaned back into my chair and looked at Hange with a defeated look.

"You're pulling rank?" I asked her.

"I am." She sighed and smiled at me. "Levi suggested being the one to tell you because he knew how you'd react. I'm glad he was here to take the brunt of your anger." Hange joked.

"Hange, I know this is an order, but I think I should still go with you." I tried to reason with her.

"Ryder-"

"Just hear me out. You don't have to put me in the front lines, I can be more of a supportive role. We'll have so many new recruits and most of them probably have never seen a Titan before, so we need all the experience we can get. If you don't want me at the front killing then I'll be in the rear as a support. I'll only help out when someone is in trouble, but I can also help with medical just in case. We all know I'm great with a bandage." I explained to Hange. With a thoughtful look, Hange nodded her head and sighed.

"You've always been pretty persuasive, Ryder. Fine, I'll let you come."

"Yes! Thank you!" Hange shook her head and waved her hand before making her way to the door.

"We'll have another meeting soon about our plan on killing the remaining Titans. I expect you to be there and not wandering the streets."

"Yes!" I nodded my head and watched Hange walk out of the room. Once the door was closed I looked back at the man who was sitting across from me. He looked at me with a disapproving look while his arms were crossed over his chest. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Levi answered.

"You don't want me to go, do you?" I asked.

"That's not a secret." Levi said.

"Well, I'm going, so too bad." I stuck my tongue out at him, but Levi just sighed. He unfolded his arms and leaned onto the table.

"Don't go adding to your ever growing list of injuries." Levi told me.

"Again, I don't go out there looking to get hurt. I'm just always in the wrong place at the wrong time." I defended myself.

"If one of the new recruits can't protect themselves then call for me instead, okay?" I rolled my eyes at Levi's suggestion. I folded my arms on the table and rested my face against them while I groaned.

"You can't keep doing that." I told him once I looked at him again. "You'll be busy with everyone else and because I'm at the back for support I can't call for you and you won't be able to get to me in time."

"Then you can be support, but up front with me." Levi said. I leaned back into my chair and put my hands in a praying position as my index fingers touched my lips. I knew why Levi was saying this. It wasn't just because he's always been protective, but it also had to do with what we witness regaining the wall. The nightmares still filled my nights and my body still lurched forward as I woke up and felt the sweat cover my body.

"Levi…"I couldn't seem to find the words in that moment. My eyes began to dart around the room as tears began to glaze over my vision. I wasn't going to cry again. Once I took another breath, I looked back at Levi. "We will be fine. What happened before won't happen again. You don't have to worry about that."

"We don't know that." Levi said. I took in a shaky breath as I brought my hands down and placed them on the table. My nerves were shaking inside my body as I was reminded about what had happened.

"We made it back. We'll make it back again. There's no way they'll strike in the same place twice. You know that and I know that." I began to reason with the black haired man in front of me. He leaned back in his seat and turned his head, so he was looking out of the window.

"You could've died." Levi said. The two of us had been through many instances where the other would have died, but this time was different. The scale of mass destruction that happened was a part of a whole new level that neither of us had ever experienced before.

"You're the one who could've died. I had support. I still had gas. You were the one who could've died, Levi." My voice began to shake at the end of my sentence. The thought of losing Levi was still the scariest thought to ever cross my mind. I wouldn't be able to function without his judging eyes always watching me and his snarky comments. I never wanted to live in a world where Levi wasn't present and the idea of us having a future together was no longer possible. My heart began to pound in my chest as the nightmarish ideas began to run through my mind again. Without a second thought, I got out of my seat and leaned across the tabled. My fingers grabbed onto Levi's shirt and I pulled him in my direction. Levi's eyes widened with surprise by my sudden movement. "I will be damned if you die first, Levi. You're not allowed to fucking die on me." My words came out in an aggressive tone as I bit down on my lip.

"Ryder…"

"We're always been in this together and we will continue to be. Next time, I'm never letting you do something so reckless by yourself again." He continued to stare at me as I spoke. Levi hadn't seen me filled with so much distress and emotion in a while. Especially when it came to him. "I won't leave you. Ever." My grip on his shirt loosened. Both my hands reached up for his face. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and leaned forward. It had been so long since I felt his lips on mine, but even after all this time, his lips were as soft as ever. My heart pounded even harder in my chest as I pressed my lips to his. Once I broke away, I placed my forehead on his and closed my eyes. "I'll keep my promise." My words came out as a whisper.

Then, the familiar touch of Levi's hands was found on the back of my neck. My eyes opened and I looked into his gray orbs before I felt him pull me towards him again. Our lips met a second time, but this time Levi initiated it and that made everything in my body begin to short circuit. As I pressed harder into the kiss, I heard Levi's chair squeak against the wood and felt the table in-between us being pushed out of our way, so Levi was now standing in front of me with his hands in my hair and around my heart.

* * *

 **DID YOU FEEL THAT LOVE? THAT PASSION?**

 **THIS HAS BEEN COMING FOR A LONG TIME MAN!**

 **Maybe this'll be a turning point in their relationship? What do you think?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay I want to say something before you read this. THANK YOU! Thank you for supporting me and thank you for reading this fic. The other night, I literally stayed up until 2AM reading all your reviews again and feeling all the emotions you have all felt all over again. I seriously love every single one of you that read, follow, favourite this fic and all of you that have left reviews.**

 **I can't speak on behalf of the other authors here, but for myself, I genuinely love it when you guys review! It makes me so happy and it genuinely helps me with writing. Sometimes when I'm stuck, I read back through the reviews and get inspiration from you guys! In the following chapters, if you look close enough - there will be some stuff from what you have asked for!**

 **Fluff? I got you!**

 **More information? I got you!**

 **So basically, thank you.**

* * *

The sun filled the room and touched my face. My eyes fluttered open as I looked around me. I was in Levi's room, in his bed with him sleeping next to me. The feeling of the bed sheet on top of my naked body reminded me of what had happened the previous night. I bit down on my lip as I began to replay it in my head. I turned to look at Levi and saw that he peacefully asleep. That must have been the first time I had seen him sleep so soundly in a long time. As I looked around for my clothes, I saw my shirt on the floor, so I quickly picked it up and threw it over my shoulders. I stood up from the bed and began to button up the shirt.

"What're you doing?" Levi's voice startled me in the quiet room. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he had sat up in his bed. With his knees bent – he rested his arms on them and looked at me.

"I figured that I should take a bath and change for breakfast." I told him has a gathered the rest of my clothes in my hand and slipped my boots on my feet.

"I have a bath here." Levi stated.

"Yes, but I don't have my clothes here, so I have to go back to change anyways." I placed a knee on the bed and leaned over, so I could place a soft kiss Levi's lips. To my surprise, he accepted the kiss. Once I pulled back I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll still see you at breakfast." I began to make my way over to the door, but stopped when Levi asked,

"Are you really going to go out like that?" Levi noticed that all I was wearing was my white buttoned up shirt with my boots and the rest of my clothes were being held in my arms.

"Don't worry. No one will see me." I waved my hand before exiting the room and heading for mine.

While I was getting ready, I was basically skipping around my room. The smile plastered on my face wouldn't disappear as I continued to think about the previous night. All the passion and tension that was released between Levi and myself was something that had never happened before and I craved more. I decided that Levi and I would have to sit down eventually and have a conversation about what we're going to do next because there was no way either of us would be able to back track after that.

As I made my way to breakfast, I smiled and greeted everyone that I passed. Most people were no stranger to my friendly side, so I believed that no one would figure out that I was overly excited that day. However, before I turned into the dining hall, I heard members of Squad Levi speaking in hushed tones.

"Hold on, say that one more time. What did you see this morning?" Jean's voice was heard.

"I saw Ryder coming out of Captain Levi's room with only her shirt and boots on." Armin explained. My breath got caught in my throat. I had been seen. I knew that once Levi found out he would probably tell me that I was being dumb for walking out like that in the first place. However, a part of me didn't want to hide it. My feelings for Levi were evident and obvious, so why should I hide the fact that we had spent the night together?

"So…do you think that they…" Eren's sentence trailed off and he never finished it.

"I don't want to think about Captain Levi being intimate. Ever." Jean commented. I almost laughed at his comment.

"I wouldn't mind thinking about Ryder though." Connie added.

"She's our head. You can't think such things about her." Armin said. I could picture the disappointed look that Armin was giving Connie and how he was probably smirking and shrugging his shoulders as he said,

"Come on. You can't blame me. We all know that she's the best looking head here."

"I don't think so." Sasha said. I was a little surprised by her comment. "Nothing is better than food." At that point, I physically slammed my palm onto my forehead. Nothing will ever be more important to Sasha than food.

"You'll never find a man." Connie said.

"I think she'd have to marry a cook." Jean added.

"Wait, if Captain Levi and Ryder are finally…together…then does that mean Captain Levi will be nicer?" Armin asked the table.

"I don't know. I mean, is he always angry because they weren't together? Ryder already does a lot to keep him at bay when he's being unreasonable." Jean added.

"Well, I'd never be angry if I had Ryder." Connie said.

"If they're together then you can't have Ryder though." Armin said. I could picture the shocked look on Connie's face as realization finally hit him.

"I'll fight Captain Levi for her."

"Well go on then, Connie. Captain Levi is sitting right over there." I could here the smirk in Jean's voice as he spoke to Connie.

"I…um…I need more fuel." Connie said. I decided that my eavesdropping had finally ended, so I decided to walk into the dining hall. The table that I was listening to all looked at me and acknowledged my presence. I smiled at them and walked over to Connie.

"Connie, are you okay?" I asked him as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I saw his eyes look at my hand before he made eye contact with me. His mouth began to open slightly. "You're shovelling a lot of food into your mouth." Connie never answered me as he looked at me.

"Sorry, Ryder. This loser can't speak and eat at the same time. He's very bad at multitasking." Jean said. I leaned down and placed my index finger under his chin and closed his mouth for him.

"Never open your mouth when there's food inside. It's gross." I said before turning away and walked over to grab some food. Once I grabbed my breakfast, I made my way to Levi and sat down across from him.

"You took a long time to take a bath." He said.

"Would you like me to be dirty?" I asked him.

"You're always dirty." Levi began to sip on his tea.

"I am not and you know it." I told him. Levi ignored me and continued to drink his tea. "I found out something today."

"The day has only just started, so what could you have possibly found out?" Levi looked at me with a bored expression. I knew he didn't believe that what I had to say would be of any importance to him.

"So…Armin saw me leaving your room this morning." At those words, Levi's eyes looked directly at mine.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard him telling the rest of the Squad this morning. That's also why I took my time getting here because I could hear them from around the corner." I explained.

"Did anyone else see you?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "But now the Squad knows and they're wondering if we're together."

"Our personal affairs have nothing to do with them." Levi simply stated.

"Obviously not, but I think they're just curious because we're two adults that they've been through a lot with. Also, I think it's the most normal thing they've been able to talk about in a long time." I told him as I continued to eat. "Also, I think they wanted to tease Connie a bit."

"Why is that? Because he has an unusual infatuation with you? I don't understand why." I rolled my eyes at Levi's sarcasm.

"He said that he'll fight you for me." I threw back at him. Levi's bored expression stayed as he looked at Connie and then looked back at me.

"He can barely speak coherent sentences. I'm sure he won't last. But since these kids are so interested in running their mouths." Levi turned his body, so he was now facing the Squad at their table. "Oi!" He called over. They all turned their heads and looked at Levi. "You're all on clean-up duty in the stables this morning. Connie, you're focusing on the horse shit."

"What?"

"Captain! That's totally not fair!"

"Why are we doing it?"

"Ryder, can you tell the Captain that this isn't fair?"

"You all need to be reminded your place. Also, Ryder suggests that normality should be set in place for you all. So get to it." Levi put the blame on me before turning back around to face me.

"That wasn't my idea." I told him. "Also, cleaning up the stables is not normal for them anymore. They're soldiers."

"They're children and they will be reminded that they should focus on their work instead of other people." He calmly said before drinking the rest of his tea.

* * *

 **Damn...so the night after and now every one knows! Poor Connie :(**

 **What are you guys thinking?**

 **The next few chapters will be the time jumps over the next four years, so...IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE IN PARTICULAR THEN LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**

 **Like I said above, I have already written out some of the new chapters with scenarios and information you guys want, but IF THERE'S SOMETHING IN PARTICULAR THEN LEAVE A REVIEW and you might just have your own story/fantasy play out in front of you!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay guys...the time skips will be starting NEXT chapter! So make sure to leave your reviews with anything you want to see within the next four years, so I can add it in! WE GOT FREE RANGE BABY!**

* * *

As the days went by, Levi and I got used to sleeping in each others bed. Which bed we slept in would change, but we started to get used to sleeping with one another. I was pretty pleased with this development because it meant that Levi was slowly becoming for obvious with his feelings and emotions.

We decided to head out on our expedition to clear out the Titans from the Shingashina, so everyone could return home. As promised, I was placed in the back as support, but Levi had managed to keep me in his squad. However, I was told to not attack any Titans unless I needed to. Levi purposefully kept me with him, so he could stop me from attacking any Titans.

"Did you guys finish your section?" I asked Jean as he walked up to me with the group of new recruits behind him.

"Yes. All Titans in that vicinity were completed wiped out." Jean told me.

"Okay good. You guys can go rest up before we head back out. Was anyone injured?" I asked.

"No."

"Perfect. Go rest then." Jean's group saluted me before walking away with their horses in tow. The second group arrived and reported to me soon after. Armin walked over to me while his group stood behind him.

"How was it, Armin?" I asked.

"All Titans have been taken care of." He reported.

"Good. Was anyone injured?"

"No."

"Perfect. Then you may all rest before we head back out." Armin's group saluted and began to walk away, but Armin stayed back to talk to me. "What is it?" I looked at the blonde haired boy and noticed how he was now carrying himself. I hadn't been able to get a proper look at Armin in a while, but the way he now carried himself was that of a boy who now held more responsibility than he would probably like.

"I wanted to thank you for giving us this opportunity."

"Huh?"

"Ryder, because of you, we feel like we are trusted by Captain Levi and yourself. I wanted to thank you for telling Captain Levi to allow us to take some of the new recruits and let us be in charge of them while cleaning up the Titans." Armin was referring to the suggestion I had made for this expedition. I had said that giving the members of Squad Levi some added responsibility would be a good idea after everything they had been through. With my suggestion, I offered that each member would have their own group of new recruits to explore certain sections with in order to kill the Titans, but to also feel as though they are in charge as well. I believed that they had worked hard enough to gain this experience. With this suggestion, I compromised with Levi and said that I would stay at the main camp site and run everything there while everyone else killed Titans, so I genuinely believed he agreed to it because of my placement.

"Armin, you guys deserved this. There's no need to thank me." I smiled at him.

"I know, but honestly, you've been with us through everything and we all really do appreciate how much you've taught us and supported us." Armin said.

"Thank you, Armin. I'm lucky because you all are good kids and you guys make my job easier. But I hope you're not saying all this, so I can talk to Levi about you guys in the stables." I teased the blonde haired boy in front of me. He raised his hands in front of him and waved them.

"No no! I just really wanted to tell you that because I've been trying to talk to you for a little while now, but I haven't gotten the chance to." Armin admitted.

"Well, thank you, Armin. I appreciate it. Now go rest up. We'll be leaving soon." Armin saluted me before walking away to rest. Connie arrived with his group next and reported that everything went smoothly on his part. However, when Sasha arrived, her team all stared at her with wide eyes and stayed a few extra feet back.

"Are you all okay?" I asked Sasha's team.

"Sasha doesn't focus very well." One member admitted. The rest of the group nodded their heads and all sighed.

"Once she got hungry she stopped helping." I looked at Sasha with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I can't work on an empty stomach. Also, you want them to learn, right? So I made sure they had first hand experience." Sasha tried to reason with me.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked the group. One man raised his hand and stepped forward.

"I ended up twisting my wrist." I looked over at Sasha and raised my hand. I brought it back down on top of Sasha's head in a chopping motion.

"Ow! Ryder!" She yelled out as she began to rub the top of her head.

"Everyone else has come back and none of their groups are injured, but yours are! You need to stop thinking about food so much!" I scolded the red head in front of me.

"But I was hungry!" She whined.

"I don't care! You will take this man to get his wrist looked at and now you'll stay by his side until we get back!" Sasha sighed and leaned forward with defeat.

"Okay."

"Good. Now get going." I sent off Sasha's group with everyone else and waited for Levi and his group to return. Once they did, Levi sent his group off to rest and walked over to me by himself. "I see that you're not letting me give my speech to your group."

"I'm still the Captain." He pointed out.

"I'm basically Captain now, too." I said.

"You're second in command." Levi reminded me. He would always be Captain and I would never have my own team, but that never really bothered me. Being in Levi's team is where I wanted to be. "How did everyone else do?"

"They all came back successful. Sasha's group had one injury, but it was just a twisted wrist, so it's not too bad. Other than that, everything is fine. I do think that Sasha should never lead a group though." I sighed.

"She can clean up the stables again for her laziness." Levi said.

"No no. I'm having her stay with the guy who twisted his wrist until we get back. That's punishment enough."

"Fine. If everyone is here, we should get going." Levi looked up at the sky and I did as well. We would have to leave now in order to get back to the wall before night fell. I agreed with Levi and we grabbed everyone and left. Once we arrived back to HQ and reported on our day, I was very pleased with our job well done.

* * *

 **Oh Sasha...what will we do with you...**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! Leave a review for whatever reason you want, fangirl, ship or telling me what you want for the next four years! I've gotten a few suggestions, so I'm already putting it in in a very Levi way!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A certain someone requested some tea making...I wonder if they remember telling me...hmmmmmm ;)**

 **See...I do listen to you guys!**

* * *

With the cup of tea in my hand, I walked towards the room where Levi was. The snow had stopped falling, but it was still cold outside. Today the building department and I were going to take out our new rendition of Historia's snow pusher out onto the road to see how it would hold up. However, before I left, I wanted to give Levi some tea for making up for the previous night.

"Levi?" I called his name as I poked my head into the room. Levi was sitting on the sofa with his right leg slung over his left as he read some papers in his hands. He looked up and saw me. I walked into the room and he placed the papers onto the table.

"What is it?" I placed the cup of tea down on the table ad sat beside him.

"I brought you some tea." I pointed to the cup. "I made it."

"Are you trying to poison me?"

"No!" I slapped his leg at his question.

"It could happen." He shrugged.

"I made you tea to say sorry for using you as my personal foot heater." I apologized. Levi looked at me with his same bored expression before leaning over and grabbing the cup of tea. He took a sip from it and I waited with anticipation.

"I forgive you."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in front of me with my excitement. "I told you I make the best tea." I winked at the black haired man in front of me.

"I didn't say that."

"But my tea is so good that you forgave me, so obviously it's the best." Levi didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at me as he drank his tea. I sighed in defeat and got up from my seat. "Well, I need to go. I'm shadowing the doctor that I was telling you about and the development team and I are taking the new snow pusher out later on today." I made my way to the door and was about to leave, but paused when Levi said,

"Don't blow up the new machine."

"Have some faith in me." I rolled my eyes before walking out of the room.

* * *

"So there are two different types of sutures you can do. The simple running suture and the simple interrupted suture." Doctor Edwards told me. Doctor Edwards was an older man with thinning white hair. He wore a round pair of glasses at al times for his bad eyesight. He was a slim man though, he believed in staying in shape, so he could practice medicine for longer. "Here's the thing though, you should only suture up a wound in a real emergency. If you can stop the bleeding and get back to the city in time then I suggest that instead of fixing up a wound yourself. Do you know why?"

"Because of all the chances for infection where we are in the wild with the Titans?" I answered.

"Correct. There's that and because suturing should be done with care and time. Sadly, Titans don't care if you're busy helping out a colleague, as I'm sure you know." I nodded my head. "These are fairly simple, so I'll show you how to do them." Doctor Edward grabbed a banana and placed it on the table in front of us. He already had his tools out and ready to go.

The first suture he should me was the simple interrupted suture. Doctor Edwards took his time to show me how each stitch was done individually and how much I needed to pull on the ends in order to close it. I watched in amazement as Doctor Edwards completed the task to easily and effortlessly.

"Now the next one is the simple running suture." Doctor Edwards pulled out another banana and began to show me the next suture. Doctor Edwards showed me how to use the one thread in order to close up the wound in front of us. I would ask questions as he continued to teach me before allowing me to try.

While practicing with Doctor Edwards, I found myself smiling more and more with him. Doctor Edwards was a nice old man who taught me many useful tips and tricks when it came to bandages, medicines and even surgical skills over the past few months. I began to enjoy working with Doctor Edwards. He had a presence about him that allowed me to trust him. It was a very fatherly presence.

* * *

"I told you not to blow up the new machine." I looked over to the door and saw Levi walk towards me. I was sitting cross-legged on a table in Doctor Edwards workroom with my shirt off. He was working on a burn I had sustained to my right shoulder.

"Levi?" I was surprised to see the man who was now standing at the end of the table. "Do you tell him?" I looked over my shoulder to Doctor Edwards.

"Don't move." He scolded me. I sighed and looked back forward as he continued to place the ointment on my shoulder. "I felt as though I should inform your Captain about what had happened."

"But we're not going on any excursions for a while. I'm definitely not going with the snow outside." I pointed towards the window.

"Stop moving." I brought my hand back to my lap and continued to sit still. "I was also made aware of your…relationship with your Captain and felt as though he should know."

"I would've told him." I rolled my eyes.

"I've only known you for a few months, but I feel as though you wouldn't have and he probably would've found out while you two were intimate."

"Doctor Edwards!" I was shocked by what Doctor Edwards had said. I would've never thought he would talk about my intimacy in front of anyone or even in front of myself.

"I'm an old man. If you think I don't know what goes on behind closed doors when a young man and women are sleeping together then you're a fool, Ryder." I huffed at Doctor Edwards words. I looked over to Levi and saw that he was looking at my shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"Levi, this is Doctor Edwards. The man I'm shadowing and also the man who apparently knows about my personal business. Doctor Edwards, this is Levi – my long time friend." I introduced the two.

"I hope she's not giving you as much trouble as she gives me." Levi said to the old man.

"She's usually a delight, but she's being awfully opinionated at the moment. I think it has to do with you." Doctor Edwards replied.

"I'm right here, you know." I rolled my eyes again.

"We'll just put this here and you're ready to go." I felt Doctor Edwards place a bandage on my shoulder and stepped backwards.

"So how did this happen anyways?" Levi asked as I turned around and began to put my shirt back on.

"Well, I was with the development team trying out the new machine and I told them not to tinker with it because I was near the engine trying to look at something, but they did anyways and it ended up blowing up. I was just caught in the-hey, Levi!" After I stuck my head through the hole in my shirt I saw Levi walking out of the room. "Levi!" I called after him, but he was already out of the room. "Thank you, Doctor Edwards, I'll see you later!" I said to him as I rushed out the door and down the hall to where Levi was. "Levi! Levi!" He didn't stop, so I quickly ran in front of him and stopped. I looked at him with my hands on his chest, so he wouldn't move. "Where're you going?"

"I think the development team need to be spoken with about their negligence." Levi said. He was looking down the hall instead of at me.

"Levi, it was just an accident. They didn't mean to hurt me." I said.

"They knew you were there and they still made the machine blow-up, Ryder. That doesn't seem like an accident."

"Hey, look at me." Levi refused. I placed my hands on his cheeks and moved his head, so he was now looking at me. "Look at me, Levi." With a sigh he finally did as I asked and made eye contact with me. "You can't go and kill them just because I have a burn on my shoulder."

"Whenever a Titan hurts you, I kill it." Levi said. His hands reached up and grabbed a hold of mine. He pulled my hands down from his cheeks and brought them in front of us. He never let go of my hands. "You get hurt and I look after you, so those idiots hurt you, so I'll hurt them."

"Levi…"

"I just don't like seeing you get hurt. You're pretty annoying when you're hurt and needy." He told me.

"But you're always the first person I see when I wake up in the infirmary." I said.

"I have to make sure you wake up. You said you wouldn't leave me." He said. A small smile formed on my lips as I heard his words.

"I won't."

* * *

 **Awwwww so cute! Levi showing that he cares in a very Levi way! Bless!**


End file.
